Sultan's Revenge
by confused-bliss
Summary: Six months later brings chaos to the island of Al Duran. Justin has fled Brian's island, and returned to America. Brian's former self returns with a vengeance. Who will most feel the sting of his revenge? ***Sequel to Sultan's Possession!***
1. The Beast Within

**A/N** : **Yes, here is what I've been working on... on the sidelines. I decided to start posting this story, due to the premise nagging at me until I pushed it forward. I hope you enjoy it. Definitely our Dark/Possessive Brian on the rise/hunt again. Please let me know what you think. Feedback is such a great motivating force and really pushes me to write more quickly.**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own the characters of Queer as Folk. This is for entertainment purposes only. No infringement intended!**

* * *

 **The Beast Within**

The Sultan's eyes were stabbing into Ben as his guard crossed the threshold of his private rooms, his head bowed as he stood before him. "Where is he?" Brian demanded, tension tightening every nerve and muscle in his body. "Well?" Brian barked impatiently. "I asked you a question, Benjamin. Where is Justin?"

Ben flinched in response. In all the years of his service to the Sultan, he had often witnessed Brian's more violent outbursts. Never had it been so viciously directed at him. He had to tell himself that it wasn't truly intended that way, and that it was his master's immense degree of anguish talking. "I have the guards searching the grounds, Sire. They haven't found him yet-"

"Searching the grounds…" Brian repeated coldly. His eyes were deadly, when he spat out, "Did you even think of expanding your search beyond the palace grounds!?"

"Of course I thought of that, Your Highness. There is nothing we can do regarding that possibility until we receive a report that confirms Justin is outside of the palace." Ben took in a deep breath, fearful of asking too many questions, yet knowing he really needed more information. "SIre… our security hasn't been breached. Any abduction would indicate inside assistance. Surely you aren't thinking that to be the case?"

Brian began pacing the room, his hands clenching into fists at his sides. Abduction. Fuck. He could handle that scenario better than what had really happened. His voice was low, even sounding far away to himself when he answered, "No Ben. This isn't an abduction."

"I see." Ben shook his head, his eyes taking in the Sultan's every movement and gesture. In actuality, he didn't see anything at all. Nothing outside of his leader being abnormally distraught by his missing lover. How long had Justin been gone? He didn't even know that. They had just returned from a two-week business trip to the Middle East. Much of their travel time had enforced them to be cut off from any standard form of communication. It had been strange really. The Sultan had seemed to sense something was amiss during their entire journey home. His temper had deteriorated the closer they got to home. In his mind, that only left one answer. "Sultan? Did you and Justin have a disagreement?"

"Not exactly…" he clipped out, his pacing ceasing when he lowered himself to the plush sofa that adorned his sitting room. "Before we reached home, a messenger found me with a note from Justin, and some photographs attached. I haven't been able to contact Justin since the delivery."

How had he missed a delivery? Eyes widening, sensing this was extremely serious, Ben asked, "What sort of photographs?"

Brian motioned his hand toward the ornate, rectangular table in front of the sofas. "Take a look. Perhaps you will recognize the man in question. I don't remember him or anything about the time it was supposedly taken."

Ben looked at the photographs, a gasp of surprise whisking past his lips. The sultan was laying on his back, eyes closed, either fast asleep or in deep concentration. He wasn't sure of which. However, that wasn't what captured his attention. What seemed to be happening in the picture was far more significant. He looked at the disgruntled Sultan, his expression displaying more anger than guilt at what the picture represented, Ben prodded, "When was this taken?"

"According to Justin's note, it was taken while we were traveling." Brian glanced at Ben briefly, before returning to stare straight ahead. "Odd that I don't remember it-"

"Extremely. And, I'm assuming Justin wandered off before speaking with you - face to face?" Ben noticed Brian's curt nod of agreement before he read the note that accompanied the suggestive images.

 _Brian,_

 _I do hope you had time to settle your affairs of state while engaging in your other more nefarious endeavors. I guess it goes to show that a leopard can never change his spots. I guess two weeks apart is too long of a stay of abstinence for your oversexed highness. I need time to think. Please give me that. When I am ready, I will contact you._

 _Justin_

Ben returned the note and photographs to the table, his head shaking in disbelief. He didn't want to tell his master, but that sounded suspiciously like a goodbye letter, phrased in a deliberate manner to entice the Sultan to cooperate… perhaps with the design of establishing more time for a secure escape. "Your Highness, I don't know what to say. I had no idea things were so bad. I'm sure we will be informed as soon as Justin is found. I just can't imagine where he would have gone-"

"I don't have that answer, either." He fixed a hard look on his most trusted guard. "Don't you think I'd be out dragging his temperamental ass back here if I did?"

"Sire, I don't mean to inappropriately intrude in such private matters… but I really think you should give Justin some time. We know how hot-headed he can be. Unduly pushing him could have very bad results for you."

Brian inhaled deeply before releasing his breath just as quickly. "I think I know that, Benjamin. However, you should also realize that I am not built that way. Not only does Justin belong to me, he also places himself at risk and weakens me and my reign with his wandering about." Brian stood to his feet, the pacing fully returning.

Ben knew better than to remind the Sultan that Justin was no longer his slave, and was as beloved by their people as their fierce ruler was. It was a moot point at best. His Sultan was a primitive. In his mind, he would always be possessive of what he most desired. On all counts that was still Justin. "I understand, Master. Perhaps the best course of action - for the moment - is to determine who the man is in these photographs… and who took the pictures. Justin will want to know this as well."

"This did not occur in my lands. Discovering this man's identity will be nearly impossible. For now, locating Justin is all that matters. If he is outside of the palace walls, he is unprotected. Getting him back here is the priority, Benjamin." Brian's eyes were filled with ice when he spoke, "Once I have him before me, then I will decide how to deal with his actions."

Inwardly, Ben found himself groaning. Justin had made such progress with the domineering Sultan. He feared they could backtrack to the beginning. Brian wouldn't allow anyone to publicly disrespect him. In his mind, that was what Justin was doing now, and in a reckless fashion. He prayed that Justin was near and not placing himself in danger. The Sultan's patience was closing in on non-existent. "He's young, Your Highness… and with that, impulsive at times."

Brian stared out into his vast gardens, hoping that Justin would somehow appear strolling through them. So many mornings he had caught glimpses of him there, smiling as he watched his movements, his desire for his young lover surging within him. "If he has left the grounds he has crossed a line. He made the choice to stay with me. I gave up everything to pander to his wishes. He didn't even give me the benefit of a meeting before leaving. Should his return be anything but swift… I will be merciless-"

Already, Ben could see the writing on the walls. If Justin had done the unthinkable and abandoned the Sultan, there would be hell to pay… for all of them. He was about to play devil's advocate again, when his phone began to ring, his eyes meeting Brian's as he answered the call. "Yes?" He gruffly answered, his eyes closing as he listened to the report, his heart filling with unease of what would happen next.

Brian waited until Ben ended the call, before he savagely demanded, "Where the fuck is he? That was about Justin. I know it!"

"I'm sorry to say it's much worse than we ever expected. Justin boarded a plane for America five hours ago. Your pilot allowed it due to Justin having free reign of the island. He didn't question him." Ben watched as Brian's face began to redden in his anger. "It appears his flight ends at LAX."

"Los Angeles? He's returning to Vegas? He had nothing left there." Brian moved toward his bedroom, packing being his sole objective. "We're leaving for Los Angeles, Benjamin. Make the arrangements - NOW."

Ben stared at his master in astonishment. Clearly he wasn't thinking rationally. Justin had a five hour advantage. Finding him in Los Angeles wouldn't be so easily done. "Sire, I know you're distraught. Please think about this. Justin will rebel against you - if you find him. That being said, I don't think that will be easy, either. He has five hours on you now. By the time we can depart - six or even seven."

Brian turned back to look at Ben incredulously. "You expect me to stay here and do nothing?"

"I simply suggest that you wait until we have a definite location. Show him you will give him the time he needs. Then, he could be more agreeable to listening to you…"

"Agreeable?" Brian snarled in full Sultan mode. "I don't give a fuck about that right now." Brian thought about what Ben had said, slightly disgruntled that he did offer some valid points. "Fine. I won't go to California - at least not quite yet. However, I want a call made to the best PI agency in Los Angeles. My little runaway will be trailed from the moment he lands on American soil."

"Sultan… are you sure you want to go that far?" Ben asked, uncertain that would gain Brian any favor with a clearly antagonistic blond.

"Ben, you know me." Brian laughed, his tone tinged with mockery. "I am just getting started." His nostrils flared as anger continued to swell in him. "I gave up what was familiar to cater to Justin's Americanized sensibilities. No more. He wants to leave me without giving me a chance to speak, so be it. My sweet little runaway has only seen a fraction of the man I can be. It's time that Justin became fully acquainted with Sultan Amir Ali Nazari, ruler of Al Duran."

TBC

 ** _A/N: And here we go again... I don't foresee this as a quickly wrapped up sequel. This could be quite a journey. Only time will tell. I do hope you enjoy it. :)_**


	2. Awakening A Savage

**Awakening A Savage**

Justin approached the ticket counter, feeling he had made minimal progress towards it in the past thirty minutes, unable to believe the number of other hopeful passengers looking to purchase a ticket, or at the very least getting put on standby. As he got closer to it being his turn in line, he was a bit more hopeful when he heard people purchasing tickets that were not the same destination as him.

Right now, the last thing he wanted was to sit around this bustling airport, not knowing anyone at all. He kept looking around, trying to be discreet, but the longer he remained out in the open at LAX, the more anxious he became of Brian having sent someone to intercept him. Would Brian do that, though? That would be like repeating the past. He didn't fool himself that Brian wouldn't come after him in one way or another… it was a question of how and when.

"May I help you, Sir?" The perfectly manicured young woman asked, as she stood behind her computer screen, not a hair on her head out of place.

"Uhhhh, yes." Justin was momentarily at a loss for words. He had been in this line for so long, he hadn't even noticed the few that remained in front of him being gone. "I'd like to be on your next flight to New York."

"New York City, Sir?" She inquired, her eyes scanning over the upcoming flights.

"Yes please." Justin waited almost breathlessly as she looked over what was available.

She smiled at him, before asking, "How many tickets? Non-stop or with a connecting flight? One-way, or round trip?"

"I'm traveling alone. Preferably non-stop… and definitely one-way."

"Oh, well that is easier to manage." She frowned as she viewed the available flights, clicking on several options before looking up again. "A flight for LaGuardia left just moments ago; however, I have another departing in 45 minutes for JFK that has available seating. Shall I book you on that one?"

45 minutes wasn't so very long, Justin thought. Most of that should actually have him seated on the plane. He just needed to be inconspicuous until then. "Yes, that will work out just fine, thank you."

"Very good, Sir. I will need identification, and will you paying by credit card today?" She asked, as she began to process the ticket purchase.

Handing his ID to her, Justin shook his head. "No, Ma'am. I'll be paying cash."

"Okay, Sir. That will be $387.74." Her eyes widened as Justin handed her four 100 dollar bills, quickly pushing the button that would print his ticket and boarding pass. She handed him his change with them, before smiling curiously at him. "You're all set, Mr. Taylor. I do hope you enjoyed your stay in Los Angeles."

Justin pocketed his ticket, boarding pass, and change, before thanking her in response. "I didn't get a chance to see your city. I'm only passing through."

"That's a shame. There are so many beautiful sights and landmarks to behold. Enjoy your flight, Sir." She inclined her head as he began moving away, eyes and attention alert on the next passenger.

Glancing down at his ticket, then up at the signs that displayed the various terminals, Justin took a seat in the lounge, pulling sunglasses from his pocket and slipping them on. They weren't much of a disguise… but, for now, he would use whatever means he had not to be recognized. He couldn't imagine Brian would have someone on him so quickly. However, with Brian he couldn't rule out any possibility. He wasn't sure why he had chosen New York. Los Angeles was huge, but it would be the logical place to search for him. A man could get lost in the crowds in New York City. He would find some sort of employment, and he would blend in for as long as he felt necessary.

The more he thought about his departure from the island, the more he wondered if it had been the right thing to do. Right or wrong, he intended to stay on his present course. Clearly, he had trust issues regarding Brian's fidelity… and more important than that - his commitment to him. In the back of his mind, his instincts urged him he could have jumped to the wrong conclusion… but his reality was still the same.

He didn't trust Brian. More than that, he didn't believe that Brian gave up his harem with a willing heart. What bothered him the most was his own guilt. Once his emotions had settled, he had thought back to that time. Had he truly been fair asking Brian to immediately cease what had been his way of life? The only thing he had ever known? He thought he could have been more accepting of it if he hadn't been taken there against his will as he had been. The circumstances around his arrival in Al Duran had his emotions unbalanced… and his decision making not the best. All of that was in the past now. He had left Brian, and that was how it had to be. When, or if Brian came for him, he would feel stronger in his ability to resist him.

Resist Brian? Who was he kidding? Certainly not himself. Especially in his Sultan persona. That was laughable at best. Who could truly deny the most predatory, sexual being ever born? He could have any man he wanted. History had proven that. In all truth, the men in Brian's former harem had been the hottest men he had ever known. In the back of his mind, he had often wondered if Brian had lost contact with all of them. He had his doubts. Brian had formed a bond with each of his former slaves… they would return to him without a moment of hesitation. In fact, he couldn't help wondering at how fast Brian would replace him… both in his bed, and as a part of his life.

For now, he had to watch his step, plan every move carefully, without making any mistakes. In regards to the Sultan there would be no margin for error. Justin knew if Brian truly sought to find him, the end result would be inevitable. This was just him buying some time until he was ready for the eventual confrontation. There wasn't a doubt in his mind that one day a face-to-face confrontation would be imminent. Preparing himself for that eventuality was all he could do.

Brian stared broodingly over his grounds that was so lushly displayed from the view of his terrace… unable to forget how often Justin stood here admiring the same view, as well as his daily walks through the gardens. Justin loved this location. He constantly caught him sketching drawings of the varied floral arrangements, amazed at how they were as vivid as the actual flower itself.

Shaking his head as he absorbed the reality that Justin wouldn't be making his way into their rooms, or walking through the gardens toward the palace, Brian's jaw set in anger. All of it was directed at his rebellious and hot-headed blond. He shouldn't have so empowered him. If he had left him in the harem, whether it was filled with other men or not, this wouldn't be happening now. Justin had been given too many freedoms. He wouldn't be when he had him back under his control again.

He couldn't believe how much he missed him in such a short amount of time. It wasn't even about his hot, beautiful body, always so tight and warm when he fucked him. Of course, right now, that did factor in. It had been weeks since he'd fucked Justin. His trip had actually been shorter than it should have been. He had missed Justin in an unreasonable way. His impatience with the various dignitaries had been evident, as well as with his people as he toured his lands. He shortened so many appearances just to get to the next stop… all in the desire to get home to Justin. However, there was so much more to the emptiness he felt right now. He just missed him. His smile, his attentiveness as he listened to him… quite simply everything about him.

Brian had never believed himself to need anything or anyone. That was no longer true, though. He needed Justin… and he would get him back.

His cell phone rang several times before it permeated the haze that surrounded him. Not even looking at any caller ID, he pushed the button to answer, his voice more than barking than answering. "Yes?" He rasped savagely into the mouthpiece.

"Uhhhh, B-Brian?"

Brian's heartbeat quickened as he heard _that_ voice, the tremor in Justin's voice instantly making his dick hard. How could he possibly physically respond to _that_ … knowing that Justin was so far away? Brian decided that was how it would always be in regards to this tempting little blond. "Justin…" Brian growled, immediately moving inside to his bedroom, wanting no outside noises to distract him from hearing every detectable sound. "I am surprised by your call. You know I can trace this."

"I don't think so, Brian. I left my cell phone behind. I have one of those prepaid devices. It will be discarded as soon as we end this call." Justin knew his words would sound arrogant to the domineering Sultan… but knowing Brian as he did, realizing he had to effect that kind of image - whether it be a true one or not.

"Such a clever little boy…" Brian hissed, barely able to concentrate on any identifiable sounds and not simply on the man himself… and all that he would do to him once he had his hands on him once again. "Where are you?"

Justin swallowed deeply. He closed his eyes as he heard the first class passengers being called to board, thankful that he wouldn't have a long time on this call. Brian's voice was nearly his undoing. How could the man sound so erotic when he was so distrusting of him… and when they were so many miles apart? It was just the charisma of the Sultan… or Brian. It didn't matter which persona. They were intermixed. "T-that doesn't matter, Brian. I just wanted you know that I'm fine, and that any money I withdrew from the credit card you gave me will be replaced as soon as I find work."

"I don't give a damn about the money, Justin! I gave it to you for your use… of course, not to empower you to leave me!" Brian took in a deep breath. He knew Justin. Raging at him wouldn't get him anywhere. He needed to use sound judgment. That was the only thing Justin would respond to now. "Listen, Justin. This was all a misunderstanding. I don't know what happened, but I will find out. Get on a plane and come back home. We can work this out-"

His breath momentarily caught in his throat. Brian was asking him… and not demanding? Brian did care. That didn't surprise him… but there were so many other problems. They had so many differences between them, their cultures in particular. He had asked too much of Brian, and he could see that more clearly now. Leaving Brian and starting over seemed to be his only alternative.

"Justin?" Brian impatiently demanded. "You only get the one chance. If you don't come home now, I will be finishing things my way-" So much for cohesive reasoning, Brian thought. Fuck. Why did he lose his control so much with this man? This wasn't going to help him get Justin back here of his own free will.

"There's the Brian I know and love…" Justin said in sarcasm. "Sorry, your esteemed highness, you will have to find yourself a new pet… or a bevy of them." Justin heard his boarding call, hoping that Brian couldn't decipher it on the other end. "I have to go now. Goodbye, dear Sultan."

Brian growled, his earlier pacing now returning. "I know you are not deliberately trying to provoke me, Justin. I think you remember how well that works for you!" A predatory smile curved his lips, a part of him almost anticipating the upcoming hunt. "You can run, my own, but you can't hide from me. Guard yourself well. You won't like the consequences when I find you if you allow anyone else to touch what belongs to me."

"I don't belong to you, Brian!" Justin said, quickly standing up to get in line to board. He glared at the other passengers that gave him an annoyed look at his outburst, uncaring of how anyone felt regarding the context of his conversation. "I never did. You just didn't get that."

"That's where you're wrong… and something you will understand better the next time around. Heed my warnings, Justin. There are certain lines you know not to cross with me… and that one is at the top of the list-"

Brian cursed as he heard the clear sound of the phone disconnecting. Fuck. The little shit hung up on him. He advanced past his sitting room, and out to where hs guard stood by his door. "Summon Benjamin to me - immediately!"

"At once, Your Highness!" The guard bowed, moving quickly to obey his Sultan's demands.

Slamming the door to his suite of rooms shut, Brian paced back and forth, his mind racing at what he needed to do to leave as quickly as could be arranged. He didn't even look up when Ben rushed toward him.

"Sire, has something happened? Justin?" Ben asked him urgently, his eyes taking in the rage and purpose defining his Sultan's face.

"Yes, the little fucker just called me to let me know he was safe." Brian cursed again as he recalled the conversation. "He might not be when I get my hands on him!"

Ben's eyes widened in alarm, yet he felt relief as well. "Don't be too hasty, Sultan. Remember how young he is… and keep in mind he did call you. Knowing he is safe has to be a tremendous comfort."

"You use the excuse of his youth far too often!" Brian growled. "Yes, I am glad to hear from his own lips that he is fine. But… he made a mistake making the call when he did."

"Oh? You traced it?"

"Not exactly. I heard boarding calls that seemed to be very close to him. He was rushed, and I believe he was about to board another flight." Brian was certain of it. What Justin didn't realize was how familiar he was with New York City. He had stayed there on numerous occasions.

Ben nodded his head. "I'm not surprised. I didn't think he would stay in Los Angeles. So, where is Justin heading… and what are you planning to do about it?" Ben wasn't going to attempt to change the Sultan's mind. He had known him for too many years. Justin's departure had hardened the ruler's heart. He had regressed back to the man he had been before meeting Justin. It could be a very long road back… if Brian even allowed his obsession that close to his heart again.

"It will take me a couple of days to wrap up some business matters, and appoint one of my ambassadors to rule in my place. Then, we will leave for New York."

"If Justin won't return once you find him?" Ben asked, thinking he knew the answer even without Brian telling him.

A muscle jerked in Brian's cheek, his eyes becoming stormy and merciless. "That's quite simple, Ben. He either comes back on his own… or I will take him. Either way, he returns to where he belongs."

TBC


	3. Playing With Fire

**A/N** : **WARNING** : The end of the chapter has a Justin/Other moment albeit brief that you probably won't enjoy; however, it does place a bit of canon into this story, and could be a plot device down the road. Knowing our territorial Sultan, it probably will be! As always, please let me know what you think. Your comments motivate me even more...

* * *

 **Playing With Fire**

Ben eyed his master in astonishment. Whereas this behavior went with the Sultan of old, it wasn't the man Brian had become since meeting and ultimately falling for Justin. It meant he had been correct in his assessment. The Sultan had totally regressed… or had he ever evolved in the first place? Had he merely been patronizing to Justin when he released his harem? He hoped that wasn't the case. The thought of his master tricking Justin to such a degree was distasteful to him.

"Why are you looking at me like that, Ben?" Brian snapped, his heartbeat still racing from his unexpected phone call with Justin. His eyes narrowed at the suspicion in Ben's gaze. What the fuck was wrong with him? He didn't need any of his dramatic, hearts and flowers shit right now. Ben was too sensitive. He always had been. The debacle of his relationship with Michael was proof of that. "Well?"

"It's nothing, Your Highness… really-" Ben wasn't sure he wanted to approach the subject that was troubling his mind. At the moment, the Sultan seemed on the verge of a full explosion. He didn't want to be the one to cause that.

"Since when did you become diplomatic with me, Ben? If you have something to say… just say it. I see no reason for you to stand on ceremony now…"

Ben took a seat on the elongated sofa, his eyes lifting to pierce the Sultan's cold, yet anxious stare. "It's about Justin. Actually, it's more about the time that he was prepared to leave you if you didn't sacrifice the harem."

"What about it?" Brian virtually barked, finding everything pertaining to his blond to be highly irritating at the moment… and yet, something that immediately grabbed his attention.

"Well… forgive me if I overstep, Majesty… but, I have to ponder this question due to your intense response now." Ben looked at his Sultan, immediately seeing lines of impatience straining his face. "What I am awkwardly trying to ask… back then, did you ever have any intention of allowing Justin to step on that plane to leave the island... if you couldn't convince him to stay?"

Brian looked away for a long moment. Ben knew him too fucking well. He wasn't even sure of the answer. Would he have ever willingly allowed Justin off of this island without him by his side? Slowly, he turned his gaze to the man he trusted more than anyone else. "I gave him that option, Ben… and my word. Of course, I intended to follow through."

"You say that, Sire… but I'm not sure your heart would have allowed it-"

"My heart?" Brian sneered. "Since when have you known me to be a man governed by my emotions?"

Ben smiled fondly and warmly at his Sultan. "I know I vastly overstep my boundaries… but my dear Sultan, I have known you far too long to fall for such subterfuge. Your hardened heart has been cracked, if not much worse. You gave up a way of life… your own personal tradition, all to keep one man happy. We both know you probably could have coerced Justin to stay, and not give up the harem. But you did give up your other men… and why wouldn't you? After Justin, you had no interest in the others. I don't think you can truthfully deny that… can you?"

"You know nothing, Benjamin…" Brian scoffed, yet without exactly denying the brash claim made by his security advisor. "Don't let my actions deceive you, or convince you that I am some besotted, monogamous fool. I am a ruler, my friend. I know when to concede, and when to wage a war. I always play to win. My personal life is included in that."

Shaking his head, knowing when to push… and when to remain more guarded, Ben decided it was time to move toward the latter. At the moment, the Sultan was reasonably calm. He had a complete role reversal from the time of Justin's call. Ben surmised it was much to do with Brian having a good idea of where Justin was now heading… and most likely having a plan of action - whether he had entrusted that information to him or not. "I understand, Sire. However, I also understand that Justin is important to you. If not… you wouldn't be presently going to such lengths to reclaim him."

"I am done with this discussion, Ben. You should know me well enough to know that I am always the one to end things… never the other way around. And… I am not ready to end this yet." Brian's voice was dark, and filled with undercurrents that only a fool wouldn't be able to decipher. He knew Ben wasn't anyone's fool. "Now… I have some important phone calls and travel arrangements to make. I suggest you wrap up anything that needs immediate attention, and prepare for your own departure. I plan to leave within the next two days."

Standing to his feet, Ben bowed his head in acknowledgment, and with the deepest of respect. No matter if he agreed with his Sultan's decisions or not… and this one he certainly did not, he always respected and obeyed him. "As you wish, my Sultan. I do have one final question, though. New York City is a very big place, and we have no physical leads other than what you overheard on the phone. How do you know you can locate Justin so easily?"

Brian smiled like the cat that swallowed the canary. His eyes were feral, his entire expression displaying utter confidence. "You wound me, Benjamin. Surely you know I have my ways." His decision already made, and the next part of his plan soon to be set in motion, Brian told him, "Before we land in New York, I will not only know what Justin has been up to… but, perhaps even his exact location.." Brian's eyes glittered savagely. "There isn't a price I won't pay to achieve exactly that-"

Ben nodded, quickly averting his eyes, doing his best to hide his unease. His Sultan had regressed in a matter of hours. For him, it was simple to see it to be a direct result of Justin's abandonment. Justin was young and headstrong; and Brian was determined and ruthless. This could end badly for both of them. He only hoped his fears proved to be false. "I'll be in my rooms if you need me, Sire."

Silently, Brian watched as Ben left his suite of rooms, his eyes sharply assessing the tension in his advisor's back. Ben didn't approve of his tactics. He didn't need to look Ben in the eye to know that. That didn't faze him in the slightest. All that mattered was getting Justin back… and in the shortest time possible. Sure, he knew it wouldn't be a smooth process, or that his rebellious blond would quickly welcome him back into his arms. In time, he would restore things back to how they once were… he recognized it wouldn't be an immediate progression.

Moving to his desk, he placed the call to his PI in Los Angeles. Changes were about to be implemented… and time was of the essence. He wasn't sure if he could even make contact. If the investigator had arrived in time, he could be on the same plane as Justin. Needing to speak with the PI more than having Justin followed, he hoped that somehow he had missed the flight. He released a slight sound of relief when his call was immediately answered, his own tone authoritative when he spoke - "This is Sultan Amir Ali Nazari…"

"S-Sultan…" the PI stammered nervously. "I was just about to phone you. I'm afraid I didn't arrive in time, Your Highness. I know where Mr. Taylor is headed… but I couldn't secure a flight. Would you like me to take a later one?"

"Yes; however, I want you to do something else first…" Brian didn't have any reservations on having Justin monitored so closely. Despite what Ben, or even Justin would think, having his lover so closely watched was for his own protection as well. Even if it wasn't the most likely of events for Justin to be recognized by anyone that could connect him to the ruler of Al Duran, it wasn't impossible either. "I assume you know which New York airport Justin will be landing at… and the approximate time?"

"I do, Sir."

"Excellent…" Brian virtually purred, much happier with these events. "I want you to contact the best PI agency in New York City. They are to be at the airport when Justin's plane lands. He is not to be aware of their presence; however, his every movement is to be monitored and reported directly back to me through you. When you arrive in New York, you will take over the surveillance. Any questions so far?"

Convulsively swallowing… instinctively knowing failure would not be an option here, he responded, "None that I can think of, Sir. I have the photograph you emailed me; I will forward that on to the PI in New York. Being that I have the flight number, they should have no problem recognizing Mr. Taylor."

"Very good. I want them to stay close and observant… but never making contact. Justin is very intuitive. You will need to be discreet." Brian hated the fact that he was forced to delay his own departure. The only aspect that worried him now was one of the investigators revealing themselves to Justin. However, he had to prioritize. He didn't know how long it would take to facilitate Justin's return to Al Duran. The stability and management of his territory had to be completely assured before his departure.

"Your Highness, I was thinking that after I made physical contact with the New York investigators, I could do the leg work following Mr. Taylor, and we could use them to gain the knowledge of the area, and perhaps anyone the young man interacts with during his New York visit."

Brian's lips compressed as he thought of Justin interacting with anyone… males in particular. "Yes, that is perfect. Justin would notice multiple people watching him… and I definitely want to know all there is to know about anyone that he trusts enough to communicate with - _that_ would be extremely valuable information."

"I'll be in touch. Thank you for entrusting this to my agency." Once again, clearing his throat nervously, he added, "I won't disappoint you…"

"I'm sure you won't…" Brian responded in his most caustic of tones. "Failure is not something I will accept in this matter. That is something for you to keep in mind."

Brian ended the call, his head leaning back to rest against the back of his chair. Briefly he closed his eyes, fatigue suddenly overwhelming him. He had slept very little in the past couple of days. In fact, even before then. He had rushed his business matters to return home to Justin… and then to have to deal with the news of his departure.

He thought back to Ben's question. Even if he didn't want to discuss the private matter with Ben… he could admit the truth to himself - whether it be grudgingly so or not. Ben's assessment had probably been correct. He couldn't fathom ever willingly allowing Justin to step on that plane, leaving him behind. Not then, and certainly not now. He would have stopped him if Justin hadn't changed his mind. Now, his task was more difficult… but one that he would achieve. And, he would do so quickly.

Justin would be returning with him, whether his tenacious boy liked it or not. In time, he hoped all would be right between them again… but that time was far away. Justin had some lessons to learn, and he would teach him every last one of them.

* * *

Exhausted, knowing he should have remained in his hotel room for the night, and started his job search in the morning, Justin kept moving forward… not quite ready to give up for the night. Although, he had adequate funds to sustain him for awhile, he knew in this city that wouldn't last for long. He needed to find an apartment, and that would put a big strain on his finances. There was no time like the present.

Nearing a section that had clubs lit up almost comparable to the lights of Vegas, Justin scanned them all closely, relieved that he seemed to have found a strip of gay oriented clubs. Exactly where he needed to be to make some money fast… preferably a paycheck with some sizable gratuities. Being observant by nature helped him now. It was simple to look at the clientele in front of each establishment and decide which one would be his better option.

He had about given up when he saw the sign flashing. It was in neon green lights. Blinding, eye-catching. Electric. This was where he needed to be. It didn't seem overly classy, but he felt an ambiance of electricity, and security seemed to be in place. Xcentricity. Interesting, Justin thought. He wasn't sure what it meant in regards to a gay club… but he decided he wanted to find out.

Walking up to the entrance, he stood in line, not a doubt in his mind he would be asked for his ID. He was always carded. Once it was his turn, he supplied his identification, and paid the cover charge. Twenty bucks down the drain. He didn't plan on drinking tonight. Most certainly, he didn't come here to trick. All he wanted was about seven good hours of sleep… but a job weighed the heaviest on his mind.

No. That wasn't quite true. The man that he knew was probably amassing a hunt for him weighed even more on his mind. Was he kidding himself? Could he effectively hide from Brian… the Sultan of Al Duran? No, he was sure not. It was only a matter of time before Brian found him. Unless, Brian lost the desire to search for him. He needed to make some quick cash, and move along. Staying in one place for too long would lead to discovery. He wasn't ready for that confrontation. Perhaps he never would be.

He sauntered up to the bar, laying a five dollar bill on the table, smiling in greeting as he ordered a bottle of water. Once the water and change was delivered, he pushed it in the bartender's direction, his eyes scanning the room for someone in charge. "Thanks…" Justin said, unscrewing the cap, and taking a long sip of the cold and vastly refreshing liquid. "Is the boss around?" Justin asked in passing, trying not to appear overly anxious.

Seeing no point in wasting his time conversing with a guy that was only drinking water, and not likely to be building toward any sort of a lucrative tip, he jerked his head to the side, his eyes looking down a long hallway. "He's in his office. But, I'll warn you… he doesn't like surprise visitors."

Justin smiled, picking up his bottle of water, preparing to move toward the suggested door. "I'll take my chances. Thanks…"

The bartender snickered as Justin began to walk away. "Don't say I didn't warn you-"

As he walked down the semi-darkened hallway, and towards the door marked 'Office', Justin felt a bit of trepidation. The bartender could have just been fucking with him. But, he didn't think so. He lifted his arm, and he knocked assertively on the door. He figured a timid knock would only get ignored, and insecurity wasn't how he wanted to start off with his possible new boss.

"Come in…" the voice called out harshly.

Justin took in a deep breath before turning the knob and stepping inside. He barely restrained himself from curling his lip up in disgust as he looked around the shabby office. It contained adequate furnishings for a place of business, but the state of it, as well as the odor of alcohol and cigarettes in such tight confines, was almost revolting.

Looking up from his desk, the much older man swept his eyes over his visitor, his irritation only growing. "Who the fuck are you?"

Closing the door, Justin's eyes widened at the harshness of the man's tone. Was this how he did business? Right now he wasn't certain if he wanted to work for him. Then he remembered how badly he needed to find gainful employment quickly. This club was filled to capacity, and with men that appeared to enjoy having a good time. He could earn a lot of tips… if he was given a position, and one that placed him in a favorable light with the customers. "I'm sorry to disturb you, uhhhh Mr.- I'm sorry, I don't even know your name."

"Sapperstein. Gary Sapperstein." He spat out, continuing to eye the young blond assessingly. "That still doesn't answer who you are… and why you are in my office."

Justin moved closer. "My name is Justin Taylor… and, I was hoping to get a job here."

"A job? Doing what exactly?" His eyes once again moved over the young, and very hot blond. "Are you old enough to work in my club?"

"Of course, Mr. Sapperstein. I can furnish you my ID - if you would like." Justin smiled his most engaging smile, not backing down for a single minute, still trying to decipher more about this man, and why his instincts seemed to urge him to recoil from him.

Waving off that information, he snidely retorted, "ID's mean nothing. They can be falsified."

"Perhaps they can… but mine isn't." An intense, serious expression on his face, Justin told him, "I am looking to work… I can dance; in fact, that's what I want to do. Dance on the bar for your customers… and hopefully make us both a lot of money."

Head arching back as laughter erupted, Gary told him, "You are a cocky little shit. Normally I would have already tossed you out on your ass… but you fascinate me, Blondie. I am inclined to interview you; however, I will warn you, it is not the typical job interview."

Justin mentally groaned. Why did he fear what was coming next? Maintaining his fierce bravado, he arrogantly stated, "Mr. Sapperstein, I think you would be making a mistake if you don't hire me. I can bring your customers back - night after night. Not only am I blond, but I also have a great ass. You have no idea how far that gets me."

Stepping from behind his desk, and around to the front of it, Gary looked at the young blond even closer… but not as close as he would soon be. "Prove it."

"Prove it?" Justin parroted, his stomach plummeting with thoughts of just where this 'interview' could be heading.

"Dancing on my bar is a privilege. A talented young man can make a lot of money. I need to know if you are capable before I waste my time and reputation on you." Gary gave the apprehensive blond a cold, unyielding stare. "Remove your pants; I want to see just how special your ass is. If you can't do it for me, then I doubt you can perform for them." Gary's look was full of challenge. "How badly do you want this job?"

Justin reached for the snap on his jeans. He wanted the job. Looking around the club, he knew it was where he could make the most money quickly. Perhaps he had to sacrifice a degree of self respect during this bizarre interview process… but it would be worth it once his goals were reached. He had his first true moment of apprehension when he noticed the much older man's eyes darkening with unmasked lust. Fuck. What if he wanted more? Was he willing to go through with that?

"Turn around…" Gary rasped, desire ripping into him as he viewed the cock nestled in the blond's tight briefs. He was quite a surprising package, and one that could make him a great deal of money. So far, he was more than pleased. He licked his lips as he looked at the bulge in Justin's briefs, then lifted his eyes to pierce the blue eyes, doing nothing to disguise his hunger.

"So… uhhhm, you're satisfied, Mr. Sapperstein?" Justin asked, his instincts telling him it wasn't going to be quite so easy.

Gary reached his hand out, his fingertips brushing along the bulge he was hungry to taste. "Not quite, Justin… but I have a feeling I will be. And… call me Gary."

Justin groaned when Gary began to stroke his cock through his briefs, this entire act repellent for so many reasons… and yet, his dick had no conscience. It hardened despite his own personal disgust for the actions of this man, not to mention the man himself.

In the back of his mind he could hear Brian's voice warning him. _"You can run, my own, but you can't hide from me. Guard yourself well. You won't like the consequences when I find you if you allow anyone else to touch what belongs to me."_

Shaking his head, Justin forced himself to brush the warning aside. He couldn't worry about that now. Brian was out of his life. What he did had nothing to do with the controlling Sultan now. Silently he watched as Gary Sapperstein went down on his knees, a feeling of inevitability seeping into him. 'G-Gary… is this really necessary?"

"Yes…" Gary growled, his hand pulling the briefs away from his much desired prize. "This is just an initiation, Justin… and I think you'll love it. Nothing more will happen between us. I always suck the cock of my new hires. Call it my own personal endorsement." Gary laughed hollowly. "You can always walk away if you don't want the job-"

At the moment, uncaring of any future consequences, Justin reached out and grasped the back of Gary Sapperstein's neck, pulling him closer to his dick. As he felt the rough tongue sliding over his cock, Justin closed his eyes and thought of another man's mouth on him… pleasuring him. Right or wrong, Justin knew it would be enough to keep him hard, giving his new boss the experience he so obviously craved.

As Gary's mouth took him in, Justin couldn't help wondering what would happen if Brian found out. Would the Sultan take his vengeance out on him… or would it be directed at both of them? Realistically, Justin knew Brian would find him. He already knew he intended to hunt him. He shuddered as he thought of the jealous rage that would erupt. Despite the fact that he felt he had to leave Brian… he knew he now played with fire.

The extent of the flames were yet to be determined…

TBC


	4. Friends and Enemies

**Friends and Enemies**

 _ **Two Days Later…**_

Brian grabbed at the phone on his desk the very instant it sounded a first ring, his eyes glaring at his foreign policy committee that sat across from his desk. The already anxious men looked at each other worriedly when they heard their Sultan barking into the phone.

"What!?" he yelled, thinking this had better be a matter of life or death to be patched through to him during this meeting. He had every other detail covered… this meeting would be the last. Then… he would be boarding a plane with the ultimate destination of New York, with his runaway lover soon back in his possession. His nerves were shot at this point. He had never been abstinent for this long. He wasn't sure he would have even remained so at this point - if he wasn't so short on free time. Fuck. He couldn't wait to get his hands on his former slave.

"Uhhh, calling in with an update, _Oh Mighty One_ …" Ted Schmidt drawled sarcastically, feeling brave enough with all the miles that separated them.

"Hold on…" he snapped, his back immediately tensing. Ted knew he was boarding a plane tonight. He wouldn't call unless he had vital information. He looked at the three men seated across from his desk, his brow raising impatiently. "Do you have any further questions regarding my instructions?"

Each of them shook their heads, none of them wanting to be the one to speak first. In unison they all stood to their feet, bowing to the waist, waiting for their ruler to officially dismiss them.

Shaking his head at the cowardice of these men of power, Brian told them, "You may go. If you have any problems in my absence, which I expect you to have NONE, you may contact Benjamin. He will get in touch with me immediately."

"Your Highness… isn't your security chief travelling with you?" One of them asked, knowing they couldn't leave with that uncertainty.

"No." Brian clipped out, hating that he needed to spend valuable time explaining his decisions to men it truly didn't affect. "I will have guards with me… as well as others awaiting my command on American soil. I prefer to have Ben stay behind and keep my son and home safe from harm."

Nodding in understanding, the three men bowed one last time before hurriedly leaving the room. Brian watched them with irritation. In the back of his mind he realized his behavior had been abrupt. Most men would have run in fear. Once the door clicked shut, Brian demanded into the phone, "What has happened?"

"Are you sure you don't want me to call back, Sultan?" Ted smirked, hearing how Brian caught his breath in his impatience. He knew he was far braver than others, but for the most part, he didn't really fear the ruler of Al Duran. He had never been given reason to do so. Brian had always been fair and generous with him in all of their dealings. Also, it didn't hurt that Brian needed a man that he could trust to handle his American holdings.

"Theodore, my patience is very limited right now. I have exactly two hours to finish packing, say goodbye to my son, and get to the airport." In all honesty, he wasn't really that rushed, at least in regards to needing to catch a flight. He had a private jet at his disposal. In fact, several of them. His rush was due to what awaited at the end of his journey. A boy that would be receiving his undivided attention in a number of ways. His eyes narrowed, as he stared at a blank spot on the wall, his mind filled with all that he would do upon on his arrival. "Now is NOT the time to fuck with me."

"Sorry, Brian. I was merely going for an ice breaker; I am fairly certain you won't like what I have to say. I was going to tell you this earlier, I just wasn't sure how to go about it-"

Brian took in a deep breath, for some reason knowing his blood pressure was about to go off the charts. "I already know where Justin is staying… and I know the club he is working at. The investigators have been very thorough. I told you all of this in my email hours ago." His nostrils flared at the thought of his blond dancing for other men. The boy would be severely punished when he got his hands on him… and if anyone had touched what belonged to him - there would be hell to pay. This went so much beyond jealousy; although, he could acknowledge - at least to himself, that little green-eyed monster was currently playing havoc with his system… and his every waking thought. That being so, another issue troubled him. This was a matter of safety. Justin was being reckless, and not in a safe element. He wouldn't allow that to continue.

"Okay… that's good; although, uhmmm, that might not be the worst of it." Ted wasn't sure how he was going to drop this little bombshell, intuitively sensing Brian would be incensed at his news. "It's more about the club owner-"

"What about him?" Brian hissed, continuing to interrupt.

"There's really no easy way to say this, Brian. The man is a sleaze. He takes advantage of his position in the most depraved of ways… especially when a hot young body is involved-"

Brian immediately cut in. "Meaning what exactly?" As soon as Ted mentioned the club owner, he had felt a murderous rage sweltering in him. There wasn't a doubt in his mind that his news would involve some sort of inappropriate behavior. How he dealt with it would depend on the circumstances.

"Gary Sapperstein, aka 'The Sap', has the reputation of having a special criteria that must be met if a man wants to dance on his tables." Ted made sure to speak slowly and succinctly, knowing this would be of great importance to the obviously irate Sultan. If he had doubted it before - which he had not - Justin Taylor was important to Brian. He would even go as far as to say Brian was obsessed with all things pertaining to the young blond. After seeing the boy in action last night, he couldn't dispute the Sultan's taste.

"And, what might that be?" Brian bit out between clenched teeth, this unknown man suddenly at the top of a list no sane man wanted to be on.

Ted cleared his throat - nervously - for the first time in their conversation. This was the part he had been dreading. "Well… in regards to the youngest and hottest applicants, he insists they show proof of their worth. Let's just say a proof that is given by providing him both a look and a taste of what the clientele can expect…"

"Ya Ibn el Sharmouta!" Brian snarled. "Alllaena. Alllaena."

"Brian… S-Sultan-" Ted began to stammer, at a loss for words now, his own composure lessening now. He knew Brian was crazy for his former slave… but rarely had he heard him resort to Arabic curses. "Don't overreact. It's always been my understanding that it ends with that encounter. The Sap doesn't require them to reciprocate… or anything more intimate."

"Theodore, shut the fuck up! Don't even try to pacify me! This perverted Sap abuses his power by forcing defenseless men to have his depraved mouth on them?" Brian's nostrils flared as he contemplated all the vile acts he could perpetrate on this revolting man. "He will wish he had NEVER touched what belongs to me…"

Ted swallowed, his first thought of blood and mayhem, and Xcentricity burnt down to the ground. He liked that club, even if he also abhorred Sapperstein. "I know you don't want to hear this, Brian… but right or wrong, I doubt the Sap knew anything about Justin's past. I doubt even he would have touched him under such circumstances."

"You are right, Ted; however, the mere fact that this man conducts business in such a repugnant manner is enough to incur my wrath. The bulk of the blame falls to Justin. He should have walked away. Hell. He should have NEVER been in the position in the first place. My lover does not do such debasing work."

Rolling his eyes at Brian's old-fashioned attitude, he recognized it was the worst way to proceed with a clearly hot-tempered young man... but the arrogant Sultan didn't seem to get that yet. "Brian, since you know where Justin is staying, have you thought about phoning him at his hotel and appealing to his common sense?"

Brian snorted, the rage still flowing through him like hot coals. "Of course, I have thought of it… and then, thought better of it in the process. If Justin discovered I was that close, he would run again. The element of surprise plays to my advantage now. I won't take any foolish risks, no matter how tempted I might be. Not to mention, he is safer this way, even in his inappropriate setting. He is being watched constantly - even if only from a distance…"

"I guess you have it all figured out. Is there anything more I can do for you, Sultan?" Ted asked, half expecting what his answer would be.

"Two things, actually. First… drop the Sultan - NOW. I don't want that kind of attention in New York City… and I'd also appreciate it if you would meet me at JFK." Brian paused briefly, primarily to assemble his thoughts, and stay on track with what needed done within the next couple of hours. He couldn't think about what was happening in New York… not right now. He would deal with that when he arrived. "I will have two of my private guards with me. All of us will be in American clothing. Blending in is what I strive to do."

Ted smiled. His assumption had been correct. He had assumed Brian would want him to escort him around… and for what he paid him, he didn't think it to be much of a sacrifice. Hoping to be the sole of subtlety, Ted asked, "Will Ben be one of the guards attending you?"

Brian rolled his eyes. Apparently Ted still had _that_ crush. "No, Theodore. I am leaving Ben behind to make certain Gus remains safe in my absence. I will send him your regards, though."

"No!" Ted hurriedly interjected. "That won't be necessary. I was merely inquiring." Thinking a change of subject was in order, Ted asked, "Do you have an arrival time?"

"Not exact. I will know more when I reach the layover destination. Total flight time is around fourteen hours, but with the layover and processing through customs, I'd say more like sixteen. I will advise you later."

"Okay, Brian. In the meantime, don't worry too much. I am sure it will all work out," Ted told the Sultan, not a flicker of doubt in his mind.

Brian's smile was feral, in the back of his mind the primitive reminding him that in less than twenty-four hours, Justin would be back in his possession again. This time, he would never leave his side again…

* * *

The man watched the blond with cold calculation. A sneer twisted his lips. He hated the boy with a passion; although, he couldn't deny the blond was more than worth a second look. Despite his contempt for the young man, he was the perfect means to an end. When he celebrated his ultimate victory, it would be thanks to the Sultan's obsession with this man. He could tolerate anything… or anyone to meet that goal.

His plan had been all too simple to carry out. Was Justin Taylor, aka the 'Sultan's Favorite' that mindless and naive? As he followed the boy down the busy streets of Manhattan, knowing he was heading for another night at his new job, there wasn't a doubt in his mind that the enraged Sultan would be coming for his former captive soon. He wouldn't find his blond obsession receptive. Patting the powdery substance that resided in his pocket, an evil smile followed. No. Justin would be resistant, venomous, and belligerent. What was best of all, though, once the effects of the drug wore off, Justin would awaken oblivious to the memory of his behavior.

The Sultan wouldn't forget though… nor would he forgive a public degradation. This time, he would succeed in taking from the arrogant Sultan what he valued the most - his self esteem. In the process, he would loathe the object of his obsession, and seek to make him pay. He wouldn't look for more enemies. He would be driven to punishing Justin - over and over again. There wasn't a doubt in his mind how he would make the young blond pay. The Sultan was obsessed with Justin's youthful attributes. In the end, the man the Sultan wanted more than anything would look at his captor with fear and resentment.

Keeping his distance, mindful that Justin couldn't see him and possibly recognize him, he turned a corner, realizing tonight wasn't the night. The Sultan needed to be present before the drug could be introduced. He would have a short amount of time to carry out his plan. The trick would be in doing so without the Sultan discovering him, or his involvement. Should the Sultan see him, the charade would be over. Discovery would mean an investigation… and he couldn't have that.

Moving idly along the city streets, he looked for another test victim to experiment on for the night. His plan had to be foolproof. Perfected. After escaping exile, and even death at the beautiful Sultan's hands, Michael knew his window of opportunity would be limited. However, he had the determination to make it work. In the end, only he would know the truth, and when the time was right he would tell Brian… but he would never tell Justin.

Michael emitted a cruel laugh. Well, he would tell him for a price. It just remained to be seen if the controlling Sultan would submit to his demands. Either way, he would be the winner in this war.

TBC

 ** _A/N: Surprise! Look who is alive… and he's apparently not rehabilitated at all. To those that slightly berated me in the last story for killing him off - are you happy now? I doubt this was what you had in mind… but it is what we have here. Only time will tell what sort of mayhem he causes this time. Regarding the impatient and angry Sultan, he will arrive in New York City in the next chapter, so Sultan, and former slave will be face to face before too much longer. Thank you for reading. Comments are greatly appreciated, and immensely motivating to keep me focused and moving forward. :)_**

 **The Arabic curses were done via research and not through personal reference. If anything is incorrect, please forgive me.**

 **Ya Ibn el Sharmouta! - Son of a bitch!**

 **Alllaena. Alllaena. - Fuck. Fuck.**


	5. A Plan Set in Motion

**A/N: There is no Justin in this chapter. However, this chapter sets things in place for the long-awaited reunion (of sorts) in the next chapter. I had hoped to do that in this chapter... but as I plotted through this part, I realized there were so many events to transpire before that initial meeting. So, it needed broken up a bit. Also, I had written a large part of this chapter before realizing that I was supposed to update 'Relentless Hunger' next. I always try to adhere to that even rotation in fairness to those only reading one story or another. All that being said, this chapter is a bit shorter than usual for all of those reasons, but the plot does continue to progress. I hope you enjoy it. As always - comments are greatly appreciated! :)**

 **Also... one reader complained in the last chapter that they felt my updates on this story were taking far too long. I couldn't contact them privately since it was anonymous, but I wanted to respond here. Any delays in my posts are never intentional. Real life is always the priority. I work a full-time job, and have a family to see to as well. In addition, I have four stories in progress, which I alternate between equally. When I lose one of those - which one of them will drop off soon, the updates should be a bit more frequent. That being said, as soon as I finish a chapter, I post it. I don't hold it to wait for a certain day or time. I hope that explains my process, and that everyone understands I am doing the best I can. Thanks for reading. Your feedback continues to motivate and does make me write more quickly!**

* * *

 **A Plan Set in Motion**

Ted drummed his fingers on the steering wheel as he watched Brian's bodyguard slinging their few pieces of luggage into the back of his SUV. When Brian slid into the passenger seat next to him, Ted arched a brow, handing a small folder over to him. "This is the latest report from your PI's, my liege…"

Brian glared at his friend and employee, not in the mood for his little quips. "It's not the time for your sarcasm, Theodore."

"Oh? When would it be the time, Your Highness?" Ted asked with a smug grin. He wasn't the least bit worried. Brian needed him. He wouldn't find a more trustworthy guide… and one that knew this city - back and forth.

"Enough!" he snapped, deftly opening the file as he adjusted his seat belt, looking out the side window for the whereabouts of his guard. "What the fuck is he doing?"

"He's coming now. It looks like some panhandler tried to make a sale." He glanced at Brian curiously for a moment, before the guard slid into the back seat, and he slowly began to inch forward, hoping to get them moving. Brian was far more tense than even he expected. The commute from airport into the city was often stressful, chaotic, and endless, with very little progress being made in between spots. "Sit back and relax. It will probably be at least an hour before we reach your hotel. Where was that again?"

Brian looked up from the report, issuing a terse response. "The Four Seasons." He scanned the file a bit more, before Ted's words fully permeated his awareness. "Did you say at least an hour? The hotel is in Manhattan…"

Ted laughed. "Brian, how long has it been since you traversed through New York City traffic - in particular from JFK International Airport... into the city?"

Brian scowled, understanding that was his answer… but not liking it one bit. He wanted to find Justin before nightfall. Stopping him from another club performance was his goal. He wasn't sure he'd be able to achieve that… but it was what he wanted. If he had to walk into that club and see Justin stripping, horny hands reaching out to place tips in whatever brief undergarment this Sapperstein had him wearing - he would probably react savagely, and think through the consequences much later. Avoiding that was atop his list of things to do. "It's been awhile, but now that you mention it, I do remember how slow it can be."

When the car stopped in traffic, not even close to being out of the airport, Ted turned to look at Brian's profile closely. "Have you even slept? You look like hell."

"Thanks, Theodore. That's just what I want to hear when I have just arrived to track down my little runaway…"

"No offense intended, Brian. Just making an observation." Ted laughed as they started moving again. Knowing it would be far too bold to say in the presence of Brian's guard, he instead thought it to himself - it appeared the Sultan hadn't gotten laid since Justin's departure. That in itself was telling. He glanced discreetly in his mirror, frowning slightly as he noticed the guard texting away as if he didn't have a care in the world. Did Brian want them to blend in _that_ thoroughly? Even in the car? Even with slow moving traffic, shouldn't a guard sworn to the protection of his Sultan be a bit more diligent? Shrugging his shoulders, he kept his eyes on the road, and progressed along as much as he could.

Brian looked out the window, shaking his head in disgust. "How long will this snail pace last?"

"Once we get out of the airport and the direct vicinity of it, we will progress at a more normal speed. Then, of course, when we hit Manhattan, it all starts up again. I trust you realize this is one of the biggest cities in the world…"

"Who the fuck do you think are you talking to, Theodore?" Brian raged, his voice was so loud that his guard dropped his cell phone onto the seat, at once bolting forward to see to his master's distress. Brian waved his hand in his direction, indicating that he was fine. The last thing he needed was an anxious guard spouting extensive questioning in Arabic, or lurching his body into the front seat. In this car was one thing… out _there_ among the various tourists and residents - that was the last thing he wanted on this trip. Returning his attention to a smirking Ted, Brian snapped, "I am not a fucking tourist. I've been here many times. I am just trying to figure my timing as precisely as I can."

"Then you should understand nothing is a given here. Maybe you should try to rest until we reach your hotel." Ted advised, not about to tell 'his crankiness' how fatigued he appeared. He knew Brian only too well, though. Brian needed to get laid... and obviously by his blond obsession.

Brian ignored Ted as he continued to read the file, not intending to make any moves or seek any form of rest until he was certain all the pieces were falling neatly into place. He would have plenty of time to rest during the long flight back to Al Duran… with Justin by his side, whether willing or not. He sneered as he closed the file, the disgust towards Justin's new employer filling him with violent rage. "This Sapperstein appears to be a real piece of work. The pervert is twice Justin's age... and that's the least of his crimes. It appears he traffics drugs through his club and parties, as well as uses his employees for his vile purposes."

Ted knew it wasn't prudent to remind Brian that he was also much older than Justin… but not to the extent of Gary Sapperstein. "I don't think age is the issue here, Brian. However, the character of the Sap is a concern. A young inexperienced man, and one that looks like Justin could find himself in all sorts of bad situations… if entangled with Sapperstein."

"Well, he won't be for much longer! I'll take care of that tonight-" Brian looked out blankly at the passing scenery, at the moment very one-dimensional in his goals - sighting and recapturing his little runaway. He slightly grimaced as he noticed the sun beginning to set. He had wanted to arrive earlier in the day… but that hadn't worked out. Waiting until tomorrow or tonight even would have been more convenient to begin his journey; however, he didn't feel comfortable with the wait, especially with his information on the revolting Gary Sapperstein. "What time should Justin arrive at this club? I had hoped to intercept him before then…"

Looking at the clock on his dash, Ted easily answered, "You have hours yet, Brian. The dancers don't arrive until after midnight. More than likely, Justin is resting at his hotel now."

Brian felt his cock harden. _Interesting_ , he thought to himself. It would be so simple to be admitted into Justin's room, slipping into his bed, and reclaiming what belonged to him. But no. He must restrain himself until he had him safely home… or at the very least - airborne. He couldn't lose control with his tempting blond until he was assured of his own power. There were too many variables here in New York that could interfere. He needed Justin on his home turf before he could relax his guard and come at him with all the fires that raged within him. The first few renewed possessions would long linger in his little runaways mind. Brian knew only too well how abstinence affected his sexual appetite. There would be no mercy in him. He couldn't wait to get started.

* * *

Michael felt his heart quicken at the news. The Sultan was in New York… currently heading to his hotel, with what he perceived to be a short stop before he went in search of his former slave. Justin didn't deserve such devotion from the beautiful and powerful Sultan. It should have been him. Now all he had left was his own brand of revenge… and a small dash of hope of being in Justin's place, even if only for one night. He would never give up on that. Once the obsessed, and control hungry Sultan began to go out of his mind in rage at Justin's coldness, then, he would allow the beautiful ruler to know why Justin turned on him so. He couldn't wait to see the look on Brian's face when he told him. What was even more appealing was seeing how the Sultan squirmed when he realized the only way he would ever tell Justin the truth of his conniving actions was by spending the night in his bed. In doing so, he would have what he always wanted… and Brian's precious obsession would once again be disillusioned by him. He won in every possible way. In the end, he would have the Sultan by his side, whether happily or not. All that mattered was that he would have him. He didn't intend in giving up until that happened.

There was only one immediate problem that he could see. He hadn't thought of this until now… and he was thankful he had. If not, his entire plan could go up in smoke. He couldn't be the one to blow the powdery substance into Justin's face. There wasn't a doubt in his mind that Justin would recognize him. If that happened, it would all be for nothing. As he looked around the crowded streets, and the desperate men and women that looked to make a quick and easy buck, Michael decided it wouldn't be too difficult to find someone to help him. He casually walked along the streets, his eyes seeking out the right match.

Tonight, Justin would act out of character and publicly disrespect the one man who had no tolerance for such an action. The best part of all being, in the morning, Justin wouldn't remember a thing of his actions… but Brian would remember it all. Justin's continued denial of his own actions would enrage the proud and arrogant Sultan… a man that would not condone being lied to - no matter if it was the man he desired above all others. The blond's life would become a living hell. His only regret was in not being in Al Duran to see it all unfold. However, when the time was right, Brian would come to him. Then… everything changed for all of them.

TBC


	6. The Determination of A Madman

**A/N:** **The evening moves forward. WARNING: Our Sultan still exhibits very primitive behaviors on many levels. That should be more easily understood after this part. Thank you for reading. As always, I reiterate - comments are not only appreciated, but what inspires me to write more quickly.**

* * *

 **The Determination of a Madman**

"Wait for me downstairs, Theodore. I wish to confer with Hamin for a few moments." Brian turned his back on his friend and employee, the discussion at an end.

Ted rolled his eyes, thankful that he only had to deal with his royal highness during Brian's rare visits to the United States. Dramatically, he bowed to the waist, muttering in his most sarcastic tone, "Yes, Your Majesty…"

Gritting his teeth, Brian hissed, "One day I will forget why I keep you on my staff… and deal with you accordingly."

"Uhhh, Brian… I mean, Sultan, I was only teasing. I really meant no disrespect." He cast an apologetic look at the clearly unforgiving ruler, despite Brian's out of character behavior with him, recognizing he had been disrespectful to him the entirety of his arrival in New York.

"While I am in New York, it's Brian. I already told you that. I need to blend in. Do you think you can grasp that, Theodore?" Brian bit out harshly. "There is no margin for error here." Brian winced when he saw what appeared to be a look of hurt on Ted's face. Fuck. Justin's departure had him all fucked up. The sooner he had him back, the better… for everyone concerned. "Listen, I am a bit on edge here; I don't mean to take it out on you. I know you are just trying to help."

Ted nodded jerkily. "I am to blame too, Brian. I have been far too flippant with you since you arrived. I know it's not appropriate." Ted grinned sheepishly. "It's not often I get good material with which to torment you."

Brian grunted. "Good material or not, this is NOT an advantageous time to bait me."

"Probably not…" Ted agreed. If he had ever doubted how much Justin meant to the arrogant Sultan, that was no longer the case. For everyone's best interest, he hoped a smooth reconciliation was the result on this night. Of that, though, he had his doubts. "I'll be down in the lobby, Brian."

Once the door was closed behind Ted, Hamin rushed forward, extending his cell phone towards his master. He spoke in English in front of his Sultan, keeping himself in character as the ruler desired during this trip. "We have little time, Master. This manipulative cretin is working fast… and he will exact his plan tonight."

Brian's eyes scanned through the text messages, his face quickly becoming flushed in his anger, the need to commit murder never more prevalent than it was in this moment. Perhaps he should do just that, he thought to himself. He could push the bounds of diplomatic immunity should it become necessary. And… he would be killing a man already assumed to be dead. Such a tempting proposition.

"I'm going to kill him with my own bare hands this time-" Brian hissed, reading and re-reading the words. "I knew I would rue the day that I allowed him to live. I was certain he would start a new life back in America, away from my lands. All this time he has been plotting to destroy me. It ends tonight."

"You did it for Benjamin, Sire. No one can fault you for that. Ben is too loving and forgiving. He would have never turned away from him. In the end, Michael would have brought Ben down with him. If anything, Ben owes you his gratitude…" Hamin said devoutly.

Brian scoffed. "I doubt Ben will agree with that. He will see it as me controlling his life. I can't contest that; I did exactly that. It's not like I lied about the hanging, or the initial belief of Michael's demise. I didn't find out until later that the guards had been deceived and were under his power. However, I did allow Michael passage from my island. I should have either executed or exiled him. Now that he's in America, I am not so empowered."

Hamin smiled. "Unless you lure him back to Al Duran."

"That thought had crossed my mind. Doing so will only start Ben's suffering anew. It would have all been for nothing; I will think on it some more. In regards to tonight, I want you to text Michael back and tell him that you are willing to blow his evil powder into Justin's face. I'd rather he go forward with that in mind, than go out and find some street bum to do the same." Brian's anger only continued to grow. There would be no possible way of intercepting Justin before his performance tonight. He had too much to do to set the stage. Regardless of that, he would have him tonight…

"Of course, Master. I will answer him immediately." Hamin send the message, before looking down to the floor, and back up with apologetic eyes. "I will never feel absolved of my guilt, my Sultan. If I hadn't succumbed to Michael's trickery initially, he would have never come to me with his twisted plans."

Brian shook his head, moving closer, and patting him reassuringly on the shoulder. "Now is not the time for those regrets, Hamin. You have always been a loyal servant. Michael has dishonored so many good men. In a way, this is a blessing. If he hadn't used you, he would have been forced to use a stranger. Had he done that, we wouldn't know all we know now."

"I am committed to my service to you, Sultan. I will do all that I can to make your quest successful…" Hamin reverently replied, bowing with a flourish to the waist.

"I know that, Hamin. I am counting on you. Those drugs cannot touch Justin... for so many reasons. For now, all we can do is let tonight's events play out. I am going to meet with two depraved men… and then I will reclaim what is mine." Moving to the door, immediately sensing Hamin following him, he halted and turned, holding his hand up in response. "You need to stay here and meet with Michael at the time and place of his choosing. Ted will be driving me to where I need to go. I will be perfectly safe. My other guards will be watching me, as well as Justin, from a distance."

Bowing once more, Hamin answered, "As you wish, Majesty. I expect to hear from him very soon. The time is short… and he would want to act before Justin makes contact with you."

His lips pressing together tightly, Brian told him, "It was a good plan - if he still had you under his power. As he does not, this will all fall apart quickly. Tonight, Michael will know the feeling of failure and hopelessness. It will be my pleasure to administer it."

* * *

Michael's smile was sinister as he looked at the docile body of the beautiful blond that he loathed. The boy was weak. He had so easily succumbed to him. Justin was unworthy of the Sultan's devout attention. Someday, the gorgeous ruler would understand that as well. His voice was monotone as he spoke to Brian's most desired possession. "Tell me, Justin… who am I?"

Justin's eyes were unblinking and fixed on the average sized man, seeing nothing… only hearing the words, along with the feeling of sweet serenity. "A friend."

"That's right, Justin. I am just a friend…" Michael whispered, elated at his success. Should Brian discover Justin before his true plan unfolded, hypnosis would be in place… and there would be no evidence pointing in his direction. This was brilliant. "Now, let's get back to the reason for our talk. The Sultan. We know he's coming for you. In fact, he could be here now."

Suddenly, Justin flinched in the middle of his stupor, his subconscious recognizing those words, and wanting to react to them. "Brian… here. No. He can't be."

Michael laughed. It was chilling and held a brutal finality. "I think he is, Justin. But… I can help you repel him. If you don't, he will simply take you again. I know you can't possibly want to be degraded in that way again."

"No…" Justin agreed, still looking straight ahead, not into the stranger's eyes, but more into a dark abyss, one that part of him tried to push from his mind… but another part holding him fast. "I can't go back."

"Very good, Justin. I can help you." Michael kept his voice even, careful not to change from his monotone pitch, knowing that was when he gained the greatest control. "The Sultan is jealous and possessive of his toys. You know that is all you are to him. All any man ever will be to him. Just his pretty little fuck toy. Once you are sullied in his eyes, he will turn from you. I can make that happen."

Justin frowned in the midst of his trance, something about the words not feeling right… but he didn't have the strength or will to question it. "A toy…" he repeated, although inwardly he rebelled. No, that's not true. He had been more than that to Brian. Why was his new friend telling him otherwise?

Michael watched Justin's responses closely, frowning as he saw him inwardly fighting him. Something was wrong. There should be no resistance. Perhaps the blond was more strong than he'd realized. He needed to wrap this up soon. Justin couldn't fight out of his hypnotic state and recognize him. Then… all would be for nothing. Looking over Justin's shoulder in the semi-darkened room, Michael tried to urge Justin into action. "We don't have time to talk longer. You need to go to the club, and dance with every hot man in attendance. When either the Sultan or one of his servants arrive - and I assure you, they will soon - you take a man into the backroom, and fuck the living shit out of them. Then, the Sultan will release you. I guarantee it."

"Release me…" Justin whispered. That's what he wanted… wasn't it? He wasn't sure anymore. Something was clouding his senses. He didn't know what was real anymore. Would he ever? "Brian will be enraged. He'll still take me. Just to torment me."

Michael smiled coldly. Yes, he will. He will treat the blond as the slave he should have always remained. Justin would be tortured... and Brian would be broken. Fuck. He wished he could watch it all unfold. And… with the second part of his plan enacted, Brian would hate the boy as he unmercifully punished his possession. "You can't avoid your true destiny, Justin. Listen to my words and it will be over more quickly. And that's what you want… right? You want it to be over?"

"Over. Yes. I want it to be over." That was the only point Justin felt he could completely agree on.

"Then, you only have one choice, Justin. Return to your hotel and dress your absolute hottest. When he comes to you… rebuff him, and turn to the arms of another man. The rejection and humiliation will unman him. Then, you will be free." Flinching as he heard a light knock on his hotel room door, Michael urged him forward. "Go now, Justin. Awaken from your haze. Remember all I have said… but not of me."

Michael watched with barely contained glee how Justin brushed past one of the Sultan's guards, the blond not looking at either of them. No matter what happened with the drugs… his plan was due to be a success. The Sultan would regret ever spurning his advances. Brian had been deceived again. In time, he would know that, and welcome the only man worthy of his attentions. Patience would get him everything he'd ever wanted.

Not wasting a glance on the insipid guard, but watchful on Justin making his way down the hallway and to the elevator, Michael reached into his pocket for the pouch of mind altering powder, before he icily commanded, "Follow him and do it now. The Sultan is sure to intercept him soon."

Nodding his head, remembering he had been told to say very little in order to keep up the pretence, knowing the slightest mistake could cause Michael to doubt his control of him, Hamin replied, "As you wish…"

Michael watched as Hamin went in pursuit of his prey, victory never feeling sweeter. It was all coming together now. Justin was about to lose his value to Brian. However, it wouldn't be over swiftly for the blond. Brian's arrogance wouldn't allow for him to lose face and not exact revenge. Once that was met, Brian would be more open to him. That was a moment he'd waited for - for so long. Soon, he would realize his dreams.

* * *

Brian's eyes were filled with loathing as he looked at the odious club owner, sleazy being a very apt description that he had read so often in the PI reports. The very idea that this piece of filth had his hands… not to mention his mouth on his property, filled him with a murderous rage more intense than he even felt towards Michael Novotny. "Mr. Sapperstein, I have been anticipating this meeting."

Gary Sapperstein looked at the stranger with a bored expression, even if he was anything but that. This man wasn't the typical visitor to his office. He was fucking hot… but more than that, he was clearly here with an agenda. As a man who always kept the upper hand, he would see how far he could go in ruffling this man's feathers. "Many do; although, I doubt you will leave here with what you came for. You may be hot, fit, and bulging in all the right places… but you are a bit old to be a club boy. And… if you can't dance and make money for me, you have absolutely no value to me."

Brian's head arched back as cold laughter erupted. "You amuse me, Sapperstein. Perhaps I should take it easy on you. Then again, I am not a man to overlook the abuse of what belongs to me."

"Belongs to you? What the fuck are you talking about?" Gary demanded, neither man hearing the door opening behind them, and the blond that rushed forward without a word of invitation.

"Hey Gary, I'm here early. Was hoping I could pick up an extra set or two?" Justin rushed forward, his eyes widening when he noticed his boss' visitor. He closed his eyes and tried to back towards the door. He didn't need to turn around to know the identity of the man… as well as knowing precisely why he was here in Gary's office.

Turning around, Brian's lips curved into his most carnal of smiles. It not only promised pure, unadulterated sex… it also promised torment. Brian's eyes glazed over as he looked his fill of his beautiful blond boy. Fuck, he looked hot. They might not make it to his plane. He wanted to fuck him where he stood - right fucking now. Perhaps he would do that.

"Not quite the reunion I had envisioned, pet, but… it will do. It's been so long, my own." Brian's voice was raspy in his torrential need. "Come here, Justin."

TBC

 _ **A/N: Yes, Brian has returned with a vengeance. How will Justin respond to references he hasn't heard since his days as Brian's slave? We shall see. The next chapter will have that... and also, a confrontation between the Sultan and Michael.**_


	7. Laying Siege

**A/N** : Unfortunately, I didn't get to the Sultan/Michael confrontation in this chapter. The other events took longer than I had planned. But, I just went with the flow. That will be in the next part, though. Thank you for reading. As always, comments are greatly appreciated! :)

* * *

Brian's eyes voraciously devoured the blond boy, his need to possess him never more urgent than it was right now. As much as he wanted to aggressively stride over to him, urgently pulling him into his arms, he wasn't about to do that. He hadn't taken such a leave of his senses that he had forgotten his location, nor the fact that he was perceived as the enemy here - perhaps by both men, not to mention the fact of having issued his former slave a direct order. He was the ruler of a country. Respected and feared. He did not grovel to any man. That wouldn't change now. "Justin? I believe I told you to come here..." Brian rasped, his eyes demanding immediate compliance.

Justin swallowed, unable to look away from Brian's most intense and determined gaze. He had been on the receiving end of it so many times. It was powerful... and it was almost irresistible. This was going to get awkward. If he managed to escape this room without Brian stealing him off into the night, it would be a miracle. "I heard you, Brian. However, I am not going anywhere with you. I'm afraid you wasted your time in coming here."

"I never waste my time!" Brian hissed, lust and anger equally rising in him. He glanced behind him to see Justin's depraved boss moving from behind his desk to approach his blond. Fuck no, he thought to himself. If this cretin touched Justin in front of him... there would be no holding him back. "I'd advise you to keep your distance, Sapperstein. You have tainted my property enough."

"Property?" Justin squawked. In his sudden anger, he moved closer to the angry Sultan, uncaring he was now close enough to be grabbed by the primitive beast... his own rage quick to develop. "Are we seriously back to this shit? You don't own me, Brian. You never did!"

Brian's nostrils flared. He could almost reach out and take him in his arms. It had been so fucking long. Weeks. For the desires that raged in him, in particular in regards to this particular man - that was a fucking lifetime. Fuck! He would never ever understand why a resistant and argumentative Justin always turned him on so much. In those moments, he wanted to slam him against any available surface, and fuck him into sweet oblivion. "I think we know that's not true, Justin. You have always been mine." Brian moved closer, his dick throbbing as he was close enough to smell him, nearly close enough to put his mouth on him and taste him. He couldn't wait to do that... however, he hoped he could resist doing so in this dismal office. "Come with me, Justin. We have so much to talk about." His eyes flickered briefly to the insignificant Gary Sapperstein... knowing if he tried to interfere, he would probably take him out of the equation with his own bare hands.

"No!" Justin rebelled. "There is nothing to talk about. I don't want anything to do with you, Sultan Amir Ali Nazari!" Justin hissed, uncaring that he was identifying his lover that was clearly in American clothes, and not wanting to be discovered.

"Watch it, my boy..." Brian snarled, his eyes shooting daggers at the suddenly interested Sapperstein, knowing such a depraved being would leap at the chance to take advantage of a man of a Sultan's immense means. Should that become the case, he would silence him quickly.

Gary couldn't help rubbing his hands together, in an instant his annoyance washed away to having the glee that he only achieved from his greed being satisfied. "Sultan? How interesting. So, tell me, Sultan..." Gary began, mockery fully present in his voice. "Exactly how does that work? Are you nobility? A dictator... monarch? I'm intrigued to know. And... I'm quite certain my patrons would love to know I have royalty in my club... especially one so physically appealing."

Justin groaned. This wouldn't bode well. "I wouldn't advise this, Gary. It won't end well for you."

Brian chuckled hollowly, his need for his blond stalled for the moment. He had to deal with this slippery snake first. "Justin speaks wisely, Sapperstein. You don't want to play these games with me." Brian was about to say more when he noticed the insistent vibration in his pocket. He reached into it to retrieve his phone, a frown appearing when he realized it was Hamin. After instructing his guard not to disturb him under any circumstances, he knew this had to be important. Yes, Hamin? I'm in the middle of something."

"My apologies, Master. I have been trying to reach you for some time now." Hamin rushed his words quickly, hoping his Sultan would understand his ramblings. "I did as you instructed. Michael is waiting in his hotel room, expecting a report from me. I took his evil powder and tossed it into the river. That wasn't the problem, though. When I arrived at the hotel, Michael was just finishing up with Justin. I have every reason to believe he is under Michael's control..."

Stepping away from the two curious men, Brian spat out vehemently, "Alttafili sakhif ! Wasawf qatalah mae ydy eariat alkhass!" Brian paused to breathe deeply - in and out. He had to get himself under control. He wanted to savage everyone that interfered with his plans. First, the depraved Sapperstein would learn... then, he would deal with the sadistic Michael Novotny. Sadly, his much anticipated reunion with Justin would remain on hold. He needed to deal with the vermin first. Hypnosis again! Fuck! He worried about that. What if Michael had enhanced his skills? Would the spell be easily broken? One thing was for sure... he wouldn't find his answers here.

"You've done well, Hamin. I am most pleased with your efforts. Keep an eye on his hotel room, and alert me if he seeks to leave. I am on my way there now." Brian's lips twisted savagely, ice deeply defined in his hazel eyes. He glanced with regret at Justin, noticing now the blank expression of his lover's face. This wasn't his Justin standing before him. Merely a shell. Since his arrival here, he had caught glimpses of Justin's fighting spirit... but when the moment passed, an impenetrable barrier erected around him. Now... it all made sense. He would have him back... and they would continue this battle with Justin back in his right mind. They couldn't progress until that happened.

Pocketing his phone, Brian walked past Justin and back towards the gleeful Sapperstein. "I must go... but I will advise you of this - if you breathe one word of my presence to anyone, I will ruin you in ways you cannot begin to imagine. Test me on this if you will, neither your poverty or blood means anything to me..."

Straightening up, yet unable to hide the slight tremor in his voice, Gary sputtered, "I-I'm not afraid of you, Sultan. We have laws here... ones that protect American citizens."

Justin sighed. "He has American blood, Gary... and they have this thing called diplomatic immunity. I'm not sure what it entails... but I would leave him alone. He'll get bored as he always does, and leave us in peace. Just give it some time."

Unable to listen to more of Justin's cutting little quips, Brian moved over to him, cupping his hand behind his neck, and silencing him the best way he knew how... and to be honest, unable to resist his sweet lips one moment longer. Brian smothered Justin's lips beneath his own, his tongue slicing his lips apart like the most precise of knives. He growled into the heat of Justin's mouth, in the back of his mind wondering if this action was wise. Releasing him to see to his vital business would be even more difficult now. He slid his other hand around Justin's waist, arching him into the drive of his hips, wanting nothing more than to throw him down and take him - over and over again. Torment him until the boy pleaded for his release. That would happen later. Nothing else was acceptable.

After moments of losing himself in his ex-lover's embrace, Justin began to push at Brian's chest, more than a little surprised when Brian granted the separation. "Leave me alone!" Justin spat out. "I don't want you! I already told you - it's over!"

"Is that so?" Brian's voice was ragged. Taking a step back, he ran his fingertip down Justin's chest, lightly running it along the bulging cock that he knew so well. "It appears your cock is in disagreement. We'll return to this discussion later. For now, I am needed elsewhere. I will warn you, my own, you are being watched constantly. Running from me is impossible. Do NOT make me hunt for you again."

Justin smiled sweetly. "No worries, your lordship... I won't. I don't intend on doing anything to encourage your pursuit. Been down that road. Remember?"

Curses continued to pour from the depths of Brian's throat, his hands clenching and unclenching at his sides. He couldn't deal with this brash Justin; at least, not right now. It was all he could do to keep reminding himself that much of this was due to Michael's sinister influence. He should have dealt with that viper first. Justin was always too much of a distraction. He had to get to him first. See him... touch him. Fuck, now he had to leave him in this place. The boy had better act responsibly. He wasn't sure what type of fallout would result if he did not. "I have to go..." He hissed. "Remember yourself. No one touches what belongs to me."

Justin glanced over at Gary, deliberately adding fuel to the fire. "Appears you are too late for that, Great One." Shrugging indifferently, Justin spat out, "Anyway, I don't belong to you... so your threats mean nothing, Brian. Absolutely nothing!"

Fuck! How he wished he had his bare hands around Michael's neck right now. Justin's behavior was all that delusional idiot's doing. Knowing Justin's body language as well as he knew his own, he could feel the turmoil, and the conflict. Once again, that could be laid at Michael's door. He shook his head as realization further dawned in him. He had been so wrapped up in finding Justin, and resolving this in the quickest manner possible that he hadn't thought too deeply on why Justin had fled Al Duran in the first place. Those damned photos. There wasn't a doubt in his mind now that Michael had orchestrated that as well. All in an elaborate attempt to not only lure Justin here, but to separate them forever. Michael would be lucky to live through this night. "You know me, Justin. My words are not a threat. They are the solemn truth. You would be wise to remember that."

For the first time, Justin shivered. There was something so ominous in them. Whatever was causing Brian to leave him here now, it wasn't good for the person causing it. He wouldn't want to be them. As it was, he didn't enjoy being in the position he was in now... but whoever had him so enraged was in far worse trouble. "I am living my life as I see fit, Brian. Perhaps it's time you accept that and move on. Goodbye, Brian."

Brian watched as Justin all but fled from the room; until he heard the snicker from the depraved owner of this establishment. Oh yes, he had some final words for him as well. "It is in your best interest to heed my advice, Sapperstein. I am pressed for time, or I would be dealing with you immediately. If you have a brain in your sick skull, you will eliminate one source of my distress. Either way, you lose him tonight. It's just a question of how much you want me to take from you."

"You want me to fire Justin." Sapperstein glared at his offensive visitor. Fuck, how he hated the rich. This man was even worse. He was a man of power. That much was obvious. Despite how hot his new blond hire might be, he wasn't worth the risk of what this man could possibly bring down on him. This business was his livelihood. Fucking with the powerful Sultan wasn't worth it. "Fine. I'll find him and tell him he's finished here. I wouldn't get too smug; I doubt Justin will thank you for your interference."

Brian stared the odious man down one last time, hopeful this would be the only instance he had to waste his time with him. If he had time, he would ruin him - here and now... but, Michael was the most pressing issue he had right now. Once he handled him, everything would fall in place. Brusquely, he pushed his way past Sapperstein and out of the club, his eyes searching for Ted's car. He slid into the backseat next to Hamin, spitting out his command, "Take me to him - NOW."

As Hamin gave Ted the name of the hotel that Michael currently sat waiting, or hiding - whichever the case may be, Brian's eyes slid back to the bustling nightclub, knowing what he desired most was still inside. _Soon, Justin. Very soon now. I will take back what is mine. In the end, you will welcome my possession."_

TBC

 ** _A/N: I am not a scholar of the Arab language, so this translation could be rough... but this is the definition, at least as I derived it of the Sultan's enraged Arabic cursing. I will be working on the next chapter of 'Through the Viewfinder'; although, we're heading into the weekend, which is my busiest time at work. I will update that one as soon as I can. :)_**

 **"Alttafili sakhif ! Wasawf qatalah mae ydy eariat alkhass!"**

 **"Fucking imbecile! I will kill him with my own bare hands!"**


	8. Desperate Decisions

**A/N** : Long chapter, but no Brian/Justin interaction in this part. However, you will see that won't be the case going forward with how the events progress here. And yes, the Sultan/Michael confrontation is upon us. Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoy it! :)

* * *

 **Desperate Decisions**

Brian stepped from Ted's SUV, tension creating slight lines on his face, the stress of this journey starting to wear on him. When Ted looked to speak, Brian raised his hand to silence him. "Save it, Theodore. I know I've looked better. I am at the end of my patience here… both with Michael and my reckless blond. This needs to end quickly... and without incident."

"I'm sure it will, Brian. We both know that Michael is no match for you - physically or intellectually."

"Of course not; however, he has the advantage of sorts. He has something that I want… and what he wants from me is something I am unwilling to give. Therefore, finesse is required here." Brian took in a deep breath, gesturing for Hamin to stay close to him. "Do me a favor, Ted-"

Drolly, Ted replied, "Another one?" Flinching at the ice that immediately appeared in Brian's steely gaze, he amended, 'what do you need?"

"If you have any inside connections at the club, I'd like for you to contact them and make sure everything is as it should be. I have men watching the outside in case Justin gets into trouble. However, I am more worried about the inside - at the moment."

"I am on good terms with the bartender; I can make some inquiries," Ted told him, uncertain of exactly what Brian thought was happening there… or what he could do to prevent it, with him being away from the club. It was a gay nightclub. If Justin was going to rebel, which he assumed he was, the boy was probably already in the backroom, whether it be giving or receiving. Ted shuddered. He hoped it wasn't receiving. There wasn't a doubt in his mind how disastrous that could end.

Brian patted Ted on the shoulder, showing an uncustomary gratitude. "Thank you, Ted. We wouldn't be as close to ending this without your assistance. Once I have Justin back safely, and we are returning home, your efforts will be rewarded." Turning from Ted, anxious to get this part over with quickly, Brian told Hamin, "I want you to knock on Michael's room. You know where to go… and I'd like to enter without any attention to myself. If he sees me, he will look for the quickest escape."

"Yes, Master…" Hamin answered, smiling apologetically when the Sultan glared at him. No titles were to be used here in the presence of outsiders. It was difficult to break years of habit. And, referring to him as anything else just didn't feel right. He proceeded ahead of his master, mindful to keep the same pace as his Sultan, knowing the last thing he should do was cause a separation. Michael couldn't see the Sultan coming. Once he had opened his door… then, the Sultan could overtake him.

When they exited the elevator, Brian hissed in his ear, "I'll stand off to the side. Don't knock unless the hallway is empty."

Nodding his understanding, Hamin led them to Michael's door; he turned his head to the left, then to the right, following his master's commands to the last detail. Meeting the Sultan's cold gaze, he watched as he moved to the left, out of sight, but close enough to grab the door when the time was right. He raised his hand, knocking sharply, knowing Michael wouldn't open the door without seeing someone he trusted on the other side.

The door marginally opened, angry eyes focusing on him. So confident of his control on his visitor, not bothering to look further. "Why are you back here? You are supposed to be taking care of that worthless little shit!"

Brian gritted his teeth… both at the sound of _that_ voice, and in his reference toward Justin. It would be a miracle if he didn't commit mass murder tonight. At the moment, he wouldn't care how it fell in with the bounds of diplomatic immunity. Taking one look up and down the hallway, Brian flattened his palm against the door, shoving against it with his other hand… effectively knocking Michael backwards and directly onto his ass. He snarled as he spat out, "You won't mind if I come in... will you, Michael? Especially since you have went to such lengths to lure me to New York!"

Eyes wide, his mouth opening to elicit the most ear piercing of screams, he was made helpless when Brian ordered, "Silence! Or, I will shut your vile mouth myself!"

Awkwardly standing to his feet, Michael pierced Hamin with a direct gaze, the color draining from his face at Hamin's confident approach, the look in the servant's eyes telling him all he needed to know. Somehow Brian had reversed the hypnotic spell. How long had the slave duped him? Did Brian know everything? And, if he did, what about his undeserving blond obsession? Where was he now? Holding his hands up in what they all knew to be mock supplication, Michael whined, "Brian, be reasonable. No harm was done to anyone. I can fix all that was done. Just give me a chance."

"Give. You. A. Chance." One by one, Brian spat out the words, his steps moving closer to the man he wanted to kill with his own bare hands. If they were in Al Duran, that was precisely what he would do. To hell with Ben or his feelings. This had gone too far for that now. Michael would be sentenced to death. He just had to get him on his land first. Brian shoved Michael further into the room, sneering as the smaller man once again fell to the floor. "You are pathetic and weak. Mind tricks are your only power… and your downfall as well. I cannot let someone as dangerous and depraved as you live."

Struggling to sit up, Michael venomously reminded, "What about your precious Justin? If you kill me, his hypnosis stands. What I did to him won't be as easy to reverse as Hamin's. I made sure of that."

Was he bluffing? Fuck! He couldn't take that chance. "What are you talking about?"

"My hypnosis was a bit more, hmmmm, shall I say - detailed, with Justin? Yes, that's it. Your doctor won't find an easy answer for that-"

Bending down, Brian grasped MIchael's collar, yanking him unceremoniously to his feet. "I am going to kill you, Michael. Only one thing will stop that. Tell me how to undo what you have done to Justin."

"Fuck you, Brian! You will kill me anyway. Do you think I don't know that?" Michael adjusted his collar, backing away from the beautiful primitive as much as he could. "He doesn't deserve this attention and devotion, Brian. You should have a man that worships the very ground you walk on. A man like me. Why can't you see that?"

"First of all…" Brian hissed, red flecks appearing in his eyes, "you are not to speak to me with such familiarity. You are nothing but an insect to me. I would step on you and crush you without a moment of hesitation. Now, give me my answer. How do I fix Justin?"

"It's very intricate, dear Sultan. I can't even do it with a snap of my fingers. Justin's hypnosis is drug induced… and sadly I don't have the mixture to bring him out of it." Michael laughed maniacally, clearly reading the increased rage in Brian's eyes. Unable to stop himself, Michael moved closer to Brian, his hand reaching up to caress the side of Brian's face. "You are so beautiful in your anger, Your Highness. I could be everything to you - if you would allow it. I can make you forget about him… about all of them. Just give me a chance."

Brian looked away from the sinister and utterly sick man. His patience was completely gone. Only one thing kept him from killing Michael - here and now. It wasn't Justin. He didn't doubt that Michael was so diseased that no form of torture would render an answer to release Justin from the hypnosis. He would bring the best doctors in the world to his island if necessary. No, his restraint wasn't about Justin. This time, it was about Ben. He had dishonored him in how he had handled his dilemma with Michael in the past. Ben might leave Al Duran because of it. Whatever he decided, once he had given him all the facts, and Michael received his judgment, everything could change. In all of it, Ben would have closure. He should have had it in the beginning… but in this, he had made a mistake. The man that didn't do regrets had one now. "You sicken me, Michael. And your fate is sealed."

Looking across the room where Hamin stood guard by the door, knowing his servant was ready to follow through on any command. "Silence him now, Hamin." It was time to forge a permanent resolution. He turned to face Michael, his back stiff, face unyielding, and his eyes as hard as granite, as Hamin moved into position to painlessly render Michael unconscious. "You will be transported to my private plane and returned to your prison cell in Al Duran. On my return, I will pass judgment on your various acts of treason."

"Remain here with him until the others arrive. Discretion is your objective now. You cannot be seen removing Michael's unconscious body. Once you have him in the car, I want him taken directly to the plane, and back to Al Duran. Another plane is on the way here for me now." Brian made certain Hamin understood the instructions before he continued, "You have done a great service to me, Hamin… and for the welfare of our people. Your loyalty will be remembered."

"Thank you, Master." Hamin bowed to the waist, his eyes and head down until the Sultan permitted him to rise. "I have much to atone for falling for this monster's treachery. I will spend my life doing that."

"No Hamin. Your debt is paid in full. Without your aid, we wouldn't be where we are now. It is time to forget the past and forge a new future." Brian became silent as he heard rapidly approaching footsteps from outside the door. Looking through the peep hole, he observed his men. Opening the door, he let them inside, advising them to be discreet and not to gag Michael if it wasn't necessary. "He should be unconscious until you reach the plane. I have supporters that will grant you easy access. Hamin knows what to do."

Brian shook his head as he watched them leading Michael out as if he were intoxicated and unable to move about on his own. "Fucking imbecile…" he growled. Getting Justin back in his full right mind wouldn't be tonight… and there wasn't a damned thing he could do about it. He had spoken the truth to Michael. His death was imminent. It didn't matter how much Ben opposed him, his decision was made. As the ruler of his nation he owed it to not only his people, but to others Michael's poison could continue to afflict.

Once they all returned to Al Duran, and Ben had the opportunity to say a true goodbye to his former lover, Michael Novotny would be executed.

* * *

Justin shook his head as he made his way through the club, desperately trying to understand all that had just happened. So much of it was a blur… mostly his interactions with Brian. He couldn't believe it. Not only was Brian in New York… but he had found him so quickly. He had been foolish not to expect it. Actually, he had expected it… just not so soon.

As he moved towards the bar, smiling as he ordered a beer from the bartender… deciding whether he should drink before a performance or not didn't matter. He had just been hunted down by the Sultan of Al Duran. A drink was in order. The beer he had settled on wouldn't be nearly strong enough. Accepting his drink and paying for it, Justin turned and faced the hot, dancing bodies, still reeling from tonight's events. The Sultan was here. More shocking than that… something had been so urgent it had distracted him from what he knew to have been a claiming. What could have been so important?

Continuing to be filled with confusion… both by Brian's actions, along with his own responses while in Sapperstein's office, Justin didn't notice when Gary initially approached him - his mind trying to sift through the recent events, while feeling something was blocking him from acquiring a full understanding. He felt an inner conflict… but not as much as he had when Brian had been near him. Why could that be? Flinching when a hand touched his side, Justin turned to glare at what he initially expected to be one of Brian's subjects, only to find it to be his boss. "Uhhh, what's up, Gary? Is it about the extra set?" Justin asked, biting his lip uncertainly, knowing that the Sultan could reappear at any moment… and realizing how his territorial ex-lover would view that.

"No Justin… not exactly," Gary told the blond, shaking his head in anger that he felt compelled to cast aside the young man that he knew had the potential of being his biggest money maker to date. Fucking rich aristocrats… or whatever Justin's Sultan descended from - the end result was the same. The Sultan had been a commanding, menacing force. He couldn't afford to alienate him further. "Come with me to my office. I'd prefer not to discuss this at the bar."

Taking a deeper swallow of his beer, Justin warily followed along, confusion continuing to swelter in him. This was a different side of Gary Sapperstein. His approach always seemed to be cold and curt… but something was different this time. There was an edge to him that hadn't been present in their previous meetings. Completing the short walk to the office, Justin silently watched as Gary moved behind his desk, his hand almost angrily ripping what he knew to be a check from his checkbook. He moved back around to the front of his desk, extending it to Justin with obvious impatience and irritation on his face.

"This should compensate you for your time lost tonight, as well as your previous shifts." Gary begrudgingly made the offering. In the back of his mind feeling that he had no choice. The Sultan was obviously extremely infatuated with the young blond. He couldn't really fault the man for that. However, he hated that this gold mine was being abruptly snatched from him. So many plans he'd had for the hot young blond. Plans that would never come to fruition now. "I have to let you go, Justin. You come with far more baggage than I need.. My business… not to mention my health are worth far more than the revenue I will lose once you go."

"Brian…" Justin whispered angrily. "He told you to fire me. I can't believe him!" Justin frowned, the more he thought about Brian, the more his confusion returned… along with an unforgiving anger. It came on so suddenly that it was easy to recognize how much it transformed him. Instantly, he became filled with hatred… along with the need to strike back.

"You would know him better than I." Gary shrugged his shoulders indifferently, knowing the expense was a small price to pay if it meant the jealous Sultan would leave him in peace. The last thing he needed was such a man sticking his nose in his private business matters. There wasn't a doubt in his mind that was what would happen - if the Sultan's favorite toy stuck around. "I have a club to run, and a replacement to find for you. So… goodbye, Justin."

Crossing his arms across his chest, Justin glared at the weak man. "You are pathetic, Gary. I told you not to take him on… but this kind of cowering will only make him victimize you all the more." Justin ripped the check up and dropped the pieces on Sapperstein's desk. "I don't need any handouts. I will survive just fine on my own. It's time a certain Sultan realize he can't dictate to everyone. I can handle that on my own…"

"You are a fool, Taylor. Gullible and ripe for the picking. If your crazed lover hadn't appeared, I would make use of that myself." Fuck! How he hated the primitive Sultan. The more he thought of all the money he was losing by handing this prime piece of flesh over, the more incensed he became. So much so that he thought of taking a risk, but immediately thought better of it. He wouldn't win that war. A man would need to be deaf and blind not to see that.

Justin moved closer, his eyes cold and uncaring. "You can still watch me enrage him, Gary… and it won't be a risk to your lack of balls." Laughing when Gary's eyes glittered menacingly, knowing to push this immoral man this far would at least give him the opportunity to cash in on him one last time, and in doing so, put the almighty Sultan in his place. "I'll give you the chance to capitalize on me, Gary. One brief opportunity before the Sultan returns… possibly with his entire entourage. I guess the determining factor would be - do you have the balls to take advantage of it - and of me."

Gary's eyes flared. "I am not afraid of your lover! I am just trying to make him leave more amicably without stirring anything up. There are things that go on around here that the wrong people don't need to know about." Gary cursed at how much he just revealed about the shady… and completely illegal dealings he had eluded to in his statement. Justin didn't need to know this shit either. "I thought you wanted him gone. Why do something to enrage him further?"

"Because he needs to know that he isn't the ruler of everyone… everywhere. Now, we don't have a lot of time. Do you want to hear my idea or not?" Justin asked, ignoring the twinges in his chest at the thought of doing something that he knew would not only irritate Brian, but possibly hurt him as well. Some inner voice kept telling him it was the only way… and he just couldn't 'not' listen. Knowing exactly what language to speak to get Gary to forget his fear of the Sultan, whether he admitted to being frightened of him or not, Justin tempted him even further. "All the money you receive will be all yours. I don't want any of it. Now… do I have your attention?"

Seeing the interest flaring in the depraved and greedy man's eyes, Justin knew he had a more than attentive listener. Brian would be filled with rage, and perhaps enough disgust of his 'supposed' property soiled further that he would turn his back on him. During that time would be his best chance at escape. Justin frowned as that conflict flickered in and out of his mind. He felt so uncertain of what he was doing; and yet, he couldn't seem to stop himself.

"Okay, this is what I propose… it has to happen quickly. I'm not even sure how many men you can gather at such short notice." Justin chuckled, it was hollow, feeling like it came from someone else. "This is quite ironic really. I want to put myself on auction. The highest bidder wins my company for the rest of the night."

Gary's eyes widened, large dollar signs immediately flashing in the back of his mind. Fuck! Why hadn't he thought of this himself sooner… and when he wasn't so pressured to hurry. He could make a small fortune off of this kid. But… was it worth the risk? As his eyes moved over Justin's hot and entirely too fuckable body, Gary made his choice. "Go wait in the private room. I will make some calls, and gather some men from the club that know how to keep their mouths shut. Fifteen minutes and your perky little ass will be sold for the night to the highest bidder."

Justin shivered, hoping he wasn't making a terrible mistake. What if he fell into the hands of some parasite even worse than Gary Sapperstein? Justin swallowed, and nodded quickly. It was all about escaping Brian, and getting the territorial Sultan to release him once and for all. "Uhhh, Gary… please don't hook me up with some abusive prick. I'd like to come out of this with my ass intact."

"Leave that to me, Justin. Your ass might get used," Gary's laugh was full of debauchery, "you'll live through it, though. And, if it rids you of your annoying stalker, maybe we can take this a step further… when I have more time to prepare."

Justin inclined his head, not about to tell him that this was about to be a one-time thing. Tonight marked the last time he would see both this club and the repugnant Gary Sapperstein. It was just a question of it being him on the run again… or returning to his role as the Sultan's captive. One thing was for certain… if Brian didn't turn from him in disgust, this time he wouldn't be lured to Brian's homeland. He would be taken.

TBC


	9. No Price Too High

**No Price Too High**

Brian continued to issue orders to his guard as they made their way down to the car, his attention now removed from the departing Michael Novotny, and back on his former slave… in his mind, exactly where it belonged. Justin was the reason for his presence here. Nothing else should be distracting him from his reclaiming. From this point on… nothing else would.

He actually found himself saddened at how he seemed to once again view Justin as his possession, and not more as the man that deserved his attentions and respect. A line had been crossed, even before Michael's mind tricks. Justin had broken rules, the most paramount one being placing himself in dangerous situations, with men that only sought to use him for nefarious purposes… none of them giving a damn about him. A harsh lesson would need to be taught before they had any chance of returning to a more equal status. At this point, he didn't see that coming any time soon.

Reaching the car, his eyes narrowed when he noticed Ted pacing back and forth next to it, his eyes wide and anxious at their approach. Fuck. Something was terribly wrong. For some reason he knew it was something to do with Justin. "What is it?" Brian barked, his stance and tone in full Sultan mode.

Ted swallowed nervously. He hated to be the bearer of _this_ piece of news. As much as he had teased and provoked the moody Sultan since his arrival… he knew how badly his report would be received. The rest of this night could become a nightmare for all of them. "Brian, I spoke to my friend at the club. Uhhhh something is happening there, probably as we speak, I'm not sure if anything can be done to stop it-"

"Theodore, what are you talking about?" In agitation, Brian ran a hand through his hair… in the back of his mind, unable to fathom how events could get any worse than they had been to this point.

"It appears that Justin and Sapperstein concocted a money making scheme. I am unclear on who came up with the plan… but, uhmmm well, Justin is being auctioned off for the night in one of the private rooms. Sapperstein's most depraved and richest contacts have been urged to the club. He is not allowing anyone not present to bid." Looking away from the quickly reddening face, and down at his watch, Ted told him, "the auction should be about to start."

Brian was barely able to focus on the tourists walking past the cheap hotel, the bodies coming and going so close to them… his chest pounding in rage. His eyes shot daggers at the car that was moving away with Michael, too enraged to be amused at how the people passing by snickered and pointed to the man they assumed to be obviously drunk. He wished he had Michael before him now. Had he known of this - he would have possibly killed him on the spot; at the very least, he would have given him a beating that would have him begging for his death! "Inside the car…" Brian hissed. "We shall continue this privately."

Hamin's eyes were alert on his master as he watched him take his seat up front, certain that the unpleasant surprises were far from over. This trip had been anything but successful so far, excluding the capture of the depraved Michael Novotny. He wasn't sure how his Sultan would continue to respond to these incidents. For now, all he could do was watch and wait. He had no doubt further instructions would be given to him on this night.

Brian buckled himself in, his eyes glacial as he turned to face Ted… once more, essentially the only man that could help him stop this disaster. Scoffing to himself, Brian admitted it wouldn't be stopped entirely. There would be consequences for this outrageous action against him. His blond… and his former employer would feel the Sultan's wrath before this night was over. "Will we reach the club in time?"

Ted started the car, and quickly had them back into the thick New York City traffic, uncertain how to answer. Realistically he would have to say no. They would soon be crawling through Manhattan traffic. Sure, they could get lucky… but the odds of that were slim. "I really can't say, Brian. The auction has started. I don't know how long the bids will keep coming in before the Sap ends the bidding. I know he's a greedy SOB… but he has to be worried about finishing before you return. It doesn't sound like he had time to get a large number to participate. If he had… well, it would be much longer."

"Fuck!" Brian swore. "This shit isn't even legal… at least not in this country. I'm going to ruin this disgusting little man… and Justin - well, he will answer in another way-" Brian began to rub at his temple, knowing of only one way to resolve this… at least, do so in a way that wouldn't have his delectable boy in another man's bed tonight. "Pull over, Ted. You have a phone call to make."

"I do?" Ted asked, glancing over at the entirely too calm ruler… more wary of this side of him than any other. When Brian responded with an impatient nod, and an ever colder expression, Ted began to slow the car down, pulling over to the first empty parking spot he could find. "Okay… what's the plan?"

"It's very simple, Theodore." Brian smiled; it could have easily resembled one of a caged shark that had just been released into the depths of the ocean, one that instantly swam over to its most tempting of prey. "Tonight you are a very rich man, my friend. You accomplish this and you will have a larger bonus than you will know what to do with. Call your friend. Tell him you are joining the auction and will double any price settled on Justin. Sapperstein might not like the idea of an invisible bidder, but I think his immense greed will make him accept."

Ted groaned. "Don't tell me. I am the invisible bidder… since it's apparent you can't waltz in there, checkbook in hand."

"Exactly, dear Theodore." Brian glared warningly at his friend, before snapping, "Now… make the call. And, don't get any ideas. You don't get to keep him."

"As if I'd try..." Ted mumbled. Rolling his eyes, Ted began to dial the club, muttering under his breath, "No bonus is worth this…"

His face completely devoid of any humor, Brian listened as Ted made the call, not breathing freely until Ted ended the call, and turned to face him. "It's all set. I will be the highest bidder. My friend will bid in my place until I arrive. You are going to owe him too, Brian. He's not thrilled about doing this, in particular, dealing with Sapperstein."

"That won't be a problem." Brian's lips twisted into a feral smile. "No price is too high, Theodore. Justin will learn that lesson tonight as well. There is nothing I won't do to keep what belongs to me. Just the beginning of what my boy will learn."

Ted shivered as he observed Brian's savage intensity. He couldn't believe one man had done this to the man that picked and used any man that pleased him. Brian had assembled some of the most beautiful men he had ever seen… only to release them from the harem after meeting Justin. The Sultan was truly obsessed with the young blond. Failing in this task tonight wasn't an option. "I'll do everything I can, Brian. I've never met Justin outside of seeing him perform at the club… but I can see that he isn't made for the creeps the Sap would set him up with; I am in total agreement, this can't happen."

Brian nodded, and motioned for Ted to start driving again… his mind and emotions a chaotic mess. He wasn't quite sure what he would do to his rebellious blond… but a punishment was needed. As much as he'd love to cast all the blame on Michael and his trickery… he really couldn't. Justin had been in his right mind when he'd left the island… when he'd abandoned him. That was one thing he couldn't get out of his mind. Justin had willingly placed himself in this kind of danger, whether he had realized that or not. He had to know the type of men that frequented these establishments. Two men would pay a high price for these actions. It was yet to be determined how steep of one it would be.

* * *

Gary Sapperstein surveyed this last minute event, his eyes glowing in the most unholy appearance of greed, knowing his pockets would go home wondrously full tonight. All thanks to the spitfire blond that was only trying to incite the wrath of his former lover. Gary didn't care why Justin had made such an outrageous offering. All that mattered was how richly it would benefit him.

As the bidding unfolded, Gary couldn't help but to feel envious of the man who took Justin home tonight. He couldn't deny hoping that the territorial Sultan lost interest in what he perceived to be 'damaged goods' knowing that he would be more than willing to fill in for him. Although, he wouldn't keep him chained to himself alone. He would use that incredible body over and over… and he would make a fortune off of it at the same time. The things he would do to that body… if he had another chance. Fuck, his dick hurt just thinking of all the possibilities.

A throat cleared behind him, alerting him to a newcomer in the room. He jerked around, fearful that the dangerous Sultan had caught them in the act. This entire event was a risk… one he wasn't sure he felt safe to proceed with… but Justin had enticed him into it. The kid was too fucking hot for his own good. He couldn't say no. Using Justin's many attributes could benefit him too much. "What is it?" Gary snarled, seeing his bartender facing him anxiously.

"Boss, I got some news you might want to hear. A buddy of mine, a regular of the club, heard about the auction." Steve grinned sheepishly. "Well, I kind of told him about it… but, he's very interested. He's on the way now, and Gary - he is fucking loaded. He told me to tell you that he would not only match… but double what was on offer for Justin."

"Hmmmm. A friend of yours, you say?" Gary asked, eyeing his employee in suspicion. "Why haven't I been told about him? You know I always have something special to push to a rich buyer…"

"Ted doesn't do drugs, Boss. He's a recovering addict… but he does have another kind of addiction. He likes them young and blond… but not too young. He's been watching Justin's performances, and he says no price is too much." Steve knew he had his greedy boss when he noticed his beady eyes glittering all the more. "I can bid in his place until he gets here - if you need someone to stand in."

"Fine…" Gary bit out. "I'll be watching for this 'Ted'. You better not be wrong about this, Steve. If you are, you won't like the consequences."

Steve was expressionless as he watched the beginning bids, all of the men jaded and corrupt. If Gary had promised Justin he would do right by him, he had out and out lied to him. Most of these men were serious drug users… men that were callous in the pursuit of their own pleasure. He didn't know why Ted was doing this… or more importantly - _who_ Ted was standing in for, but the end result was the same. Ted was doing Justin a mammoth favor. He wondered if Justin would ever realize how much.

* * *

"You'd better get inside…" Brian growled, his eyes devoutly watching the club, making certain his boy didn't slip through the exits. He couldn't fathom any other reason why Justin would have agreed to such a foolish plan, if not to make another escape attempt when he was distracted elsewhere. That only pissed him off all the more. Did Justin think him that stupid? He couldn't wait to ask him. "Remember… I don't care the cost, you are not to be outbid. Are we clear on that?"

Ted nodded jerkily, more nervous about this little recovery mission than he cared to admit. This wasn't his style. He didn't look the part in his faded jeans and buttoned down shirt. "I'm going… but Brian, look at me, I just don't fit this role."

Brian snorted. "I get that, Ted… but we don't have time to groom you for the role. In the end, it won't really matter. Sapperstein is going to want a quick end to this little auction. All he will see is the cash you will be throwing at his worthless head." Brian's eyes blazed. "I hope he spends it wisely. Because after this night, I will fucking destroy him!"

"Okay. Well… I'll be back soon, I hope. Back with Justin."

"That's the plan. I won't be here. I don't want Justin kicking and screaming, the less questions that are asked regarding him - the better. You know what to do. I will have guards making sure nothing goes wrong. Deliver my little runaway to my hotel suite; I will be there waiting for him."

Brian's lips twisted into an almost sinister smile as he watched Ted heading inside the club, his pockets lined with the means to guarantee success. He had warned the wretched parasite. First, he had used Justin's need for a job to force a despicable act on him… and now this after he had been warned of dire consequences. Perhaps his little parting gift will make the slippery club owner more cautious in the future. He was only sorry he wouldn't be here to see his world come crashing down.

Looking to Hamin that stood obediently by his side, Brian spoke in a low, angry tone, "You know what to do." Brian's eyes stared at the offensive club with a savage intensity. "At closing time, make certain that everyone leaves the club… even Sapperstein." Brian sneered. It wasn't easy making _that_ concession. "After all, I am _not_ a murderer. Once it is empty… burn it to the ground."

TBC

 ** _A/N: Okay, the last story I updated didn't have a cliffhanger… this kind of made up for that. Haha. *Evil laugh* I hope you enjoyed this part, and didn't get too unsettled regarding the Sultan's vengeance on the slimy Sap. However, it has been warned that our primitive is back in full force. Hmmmm. What will he do next? Thanks for reading. As always, comments are much appreciated! :)_**


	10. A Waiting Game

**A Waiting Game**

"Dr. Shammus, I hope I haven't awakened you." In truth, Brian wasn't particularly bothered by that possibility. Getting the answers he needed was all he truly cared about. However, a half awake doctor might not have the level of alertness he desired in this matter that was of the greatest of importance to him tonight.

A half smile played over his lips when he could hear rustling sounds, the doctor clearly making haste to move from his bed and attain some privacy to talk, while not disturbing his wife. In situations such as this, it was nice being a man of his power. Despite how far removed he was from his own home... his controlled terrain, those loyal to him rushed to obey his every command. He was never more grateful for that fact. Brusquely, Brian told him, "It's about Justin."

"I assumed as much, Your Highness... and nothing to worry about. It was about time for me to rise for the day." Slipping into his robe, he quietly left the bedroom, heading for his study, certain the Sultan had some vital information for him. It was no secret to those that knew the arrogant ruler exactly where he had gone, and why he had departed so abruptly. Taking a seat behind his desk, not even bothering to take time to start a pot of coffee, he asked, "Have you found something wrong with Justin?"

"Yes, I have Doctor... more than I expected to encounter." Brian took in a deep breath, uncaring of how much he needed to divulge regarding Justin having a problem with him; his primary goal being Justin returned to his right mind, and him being safe. "We had some problems before he left the island... but his attitude is extremely troubling. He is ambivalent, remote, even cold... and while he is exhibiting those traits, he seems confused as he does so. I have come into the knowledge that Justin has suffered some mild altering hypnosis since he arrived in New York. One that seems to be greatly affecting his behavior."

"I'm confused, Sultan. I thought the man committing the hypnosis was out of your life... in fact, I had the understanding he had taken his own life."

Brian took in a deep breath, not wanting to take the time to rehash all this ancient history. He needed this call to be over before Justin arrived. At that time, he would have his hands full controlling a hot-headed blond. "It's a long story, and not something I have the time to elaborate on now. I just need to know how to fix this, Dr. Shammus. We will be returning home soon; however, I wanted to be certain that you are capable of attending to this, or if we need a hypnotherapist called in."

"Sultan, I can place Justin under hypnosis without a problem. While there, I can undo any prior hypnosis." Pausing to make certain the ruler understood him completely, he added, "However, there is still a misconception here. Justin cannot be hypnotized to act in a way that goes against his own fundamental values. If that is even attempted, the subject's subconscious - Justin's in this case - would rebel and immediately pull free from any hypnosis."

"What exactly are you saying, Doctor?" Brian asked.

Frowning, realizing this could be even more troubling for the Sultan, but mindful of his obligation to share all of his knowledge on this unsettling issue, he answered, "I am saying that if Justin is acting completely out of character, and doing things he wouldn't typically do, then something else is at work here. The perpetrator could have used some mind altering drugs to counteract Justin rebelling against the hypnosis. If that's the case, you should know soon. The drugs will diminish as they work out of his system."

Fuck! Of course, that's what happened. It all played along with Brian's intentions to drug Justin even more; a plot that was thankfully diverted. He would probably kill Michael with his own bare hands. He wished he wasn't on the way to Al Duran at this very moment. Choking the life from his conniving, depraved body would hold the greatest pleasure for him. "What you are saying, if I understand correctly, is that once these drugs wear off, Justin will act more reasonably. The anger and acts of rebellion will dissipate. The hypnosis will be at an end."

"Not exactly, Sultan." His eyes widened as he heard the curses freely tumbling from the agitated ruler. "Justin should act more like himself; however, hypnosis is very simplistic. Typically it allows the subconscious and conscious mind to meet and agree. If certain suggestions were planted in Justin's mind, ones that his subconscious may have believed, then the conscious mind will accept it as absolute truth. That being so, he will still act out of character."

"I see." Brian's eyes were cold and stormy. He had to end this nightmare before he went out of his mind. "I will watch over him closely tonight. It is my hope that my plane will be ready to leave in the morning."

"Please alert me as soon as you land, Your Highness. I remember Justin's medical history... his allergies in particular. I would like to run some blood work just to make sure any drugs have not compromised his system. I doubt that it has, but I would feel remiss not to be sure."

Brian sighed deeply. He had thought of that as well. "Thank you for your candor, and for being so thorough. I am fortunate to have you on my personal staff."

"It is my honor, Sultan. Rest assured that I will make certain Justin is well again - mentally and physically. You just have to return him home..."

His eyes narrowed as he heard the doors to his suite opening, two sets of footsteps moving inside. He smiled in savage intensity. "Not to worry, Doctor. Justin will be home very soon. Please use this time to make any preparations needed for your examination. For now, I must go. I will alert you once we land in Al Duran."

"Good night, Sultan."

Brian quietly slipped into the room, his eyes gleaming as he caught sight of his hot little blond, the back of him facing him, giving him a full view of the tightly clad denim ass. Ted was standing near the door, not leaving yet, but looking at Justin, to Brian's irritation oblivious to him standing behind them. Fuck. Theodore _did_ have a crush on Justin. Pressing his lips together, he remained hidden waiting for what would happen next. He listened as Justin spoke in his most come hither voice... his teeth grinding together that it was being directed at another man, uncaring at the moment that the drugs Justin had ingested most likely was the cause.

"So... Ted isn't it?" Justin smiled beguilingly at the older, and not unattractive man, one plan in mind. Escape - pure and simple. He wasn't sure why he felt this was his only chance, or why he felt compelled to see the plan carried out. He only knew now was the time. If he had to fuck this guy, he could endure that. Fleeing the primitive man that wanted to break his very spirit was his objective. "Where do you want me? After all... your clock is running-"

Seeing Ted's wide-eyed captive stare, Brian decided to end this - here and now. He would probably kick Ted's ass before he got on the plane tomorrow. Causing both men to jump, Brian harshly cleared his throat. "Yes, Theodore, please do tell. Where precisely do you want my possession?"

Gasping, Justin spun around, his eyes widening in a combination of fear and anger. "Dammit, Brian! How did you find me so quickly? I just fucking got here!"

"B-Brian... it's not as it seems. I - I was just about to leave." What the fuck had he been thinking? He knew Brian was to be here waiting, whether he had been in the room when they arrived or not. Drooling over the object of Brian's obsession was probably the most foolish decision he had ever made. What the fuck was wrong with him?

Brian's lips twisted into a snarl. "I know exactly what you were doing, Theodore. And... I suggest you get the fuck out." When Ted unbelievably remained unmoving, he barked, "NOW! And, make sure you alert the guard to stay outside that door all night."

"Uhhh yeah... I will. I promise." Ted reached behind him for the door knob, telling Brian, "I'm sorry, Brian. Truly. Call me in the morning when you need to leave for the airport."

"I'll do that." Brian's eyes were glacial. "We'll talk more then..."

Justin had turned his back on Brian when Ted was making his departure, whirling back around just as quickly. "Do you have to be so intimidating? He didn't do anything!"

Brian moved closer, his eyes eating his boy alive. "Didn't. Do. Anything? I never thought you to be so clueless. He works for me... and yet, one look at you and your teasing manner, and he forgets everything else." Brian began to circle Justin, his eyes moving all over him. "How do you do it, Justin? How do you tie a man up in knots until all he thinks about is possessing you?"

Uncaring of the consequences, Justin goaded him, "Speaking from experience... Sultan?"

Refusing to allow the little fucker to annoy him as he obviously sought to do, Brian stopped his movement to stand in front of Justin, his eyes hotly assessing the most grandest of prizes. He emitted a short laugh, before replying, "Perhaps I am." Reaching out, Brian tucked a falling strand of blond hair behind Justin's ear, before he continued in a insinuating fashion - "I think we both know how that acquisition turned out. I can think of no reason why it won't follow exactly the same this time."

"We are not in your country now, Brian. I can get away from you... if I so choose. Not everyone is in the almighty Sultan's pocket..." Justin retorted bitingly, knowing his chances of escape was slim to none now, but unable to resist any opportunity to goad the savage beast.

"Justin, I can't bear for you to be so disillusioned. I would have thought you of all people to know me better than that." He moved a step closer, his breath almost fanning across Justin's lips, his nostrils flaring as he inhaled the enticing scent of his beautiful lover. "What I want, I get. If it isn't offered to me, I find a way to take it. Nothing is excluded from that..."

Angling his head up, Justin refused to back down. He knew that was the worst thing he could do right now. "Fine then. Take me to bed. Fuck this burning ache out of us both now. Then tomorrow, get on your plane and return to Al Duran, leaving me to find a new life here."

Brian watched Justin intently, uncertain of what was true or false with his conniving blond. Part of Justin's offer was so very tempting. God, how he wanted to fuck him. Needed to actually. It had been so fucking long. However, he wouldn't be leaving Justin behind. Not now or ever. Should he take Justin up on his offer? Fucking him into sweet oblivion? No, he needed to stay focused. He was in control here... and he would stay that way. Once they were in Al Duran, and Justin had a clean bill of health - both mentally and physically, then the games would begin. A game he always won.

"Nice try, my own... but I'm not touching you tonight. You will sleep in solitude. Our true reunion takes place in Al Duran." Brian nodded his head toward the door. "Don't think of running out on me in the middle of the night. The room, and perimeter of this hotel is heavily guarded. You can't escape."

"I wouldn't think of it, Your Lordship." Justin bit out sarcastically, both of them knowing that was exactly what he had been planning to do when it had just been him and Ted. Although, now that he was well and truly caught, he wasn't above implementing his own brand of torment, most especially knowing how it would drive the lust crazed Sultan mad. Justin stepped closer, smiling at Brian sexily, his tongue slipping out to moisten his lips.

Brian cursed. "Don't even think about it, twat. Do you have any idea how long it's been since I've fucked a man? Any idea at all? Teasing me isn't wise."

"I'm not teasing." Justin placed a petulant pout on his lips, his hands reaching out to stroke up and down Brian's chest. Two could play this seduction game. In the process he would find a way to earn his freedom. "And, I know you too well. I doubt it's been that long."

Grasping Justin's wandering hands in one of his own, Brian pulled them away and distanced himself from his beautiful temptation... and right now, his deepest source of torture. "I haven't fucked a man since the last time I had you... back before my business trip. Obviously you won't believe me, your mind is twisted and full of shit that shouldn't be there. That will be fixed back in Al Duran."

"I - I don't believe you. There's no way you could go without sex for that long. No fucking way!" Justin insisted. "You are adding lies to everything else, Brian? I never thought you would stoop that low."

"I'm not discussing this any further tonight. We both need to sleep. It is a long flight home. There's so much you don't understand; however, as I have said, that will be fixed when we return home." Brian sighed wearily, the stress of the last few days suddenly catching up to him. "This room has two beds. We will sleep separately. For tonight, it has to be that way."

Justin looked at Brian incredulously. What the fuck was going on with him? Sleep separately? Tired or not, Brian never sought that. And what of the references of something wrong with his mind? What the fuck!? "I don't know what you're up to here, Brian... but whatever it is, it won't work. I will return to Al Duran with you, and play this little scene out. But... I will never trust you again. If we fuck, that's all it will be. Fucking." Justin laughed derisively. "I guess you understand that, though. After all, isn't that what all men are to you. Just another fuck?"

Brian looked away, refusing to display the hurt in his own eyes. As hardened as he was, he knew it was there. Justin's words of never trusting him again was like a knife stabbing into his heart. "Get some sleep, Justin. There are extra toothbrushes in the bathroom, as well as the style of hairbrush and comb you prefer, along with anything else you will need. We'll talk more on the flight to Al Duran."

Frowning as he watched Brian going through the motions preparing for bed, Justin suddenly felt confused. Was there something wrong with his mind after all? Brian's voice had sounded pained... defeated even. He couldn't remember the last time he'd seen such weakness in the dominant ruler. Perhaps Brian was right, and something was affecting his decision making. Taking his turn in the bathroom, he prepared for bed himself, removing all of his clothing except his underwear. For some strange reason, he thought he would sleep tonight. Safety was no longer an issue. The guards were outside, but Brian was in the room with him. Despite all their problems, Justin could freely admit, if only to himself, he was now safe from all harm.

TBC

 ** _A/N: Don't delude yourselves that Brian's savagery has been quelled now that he has Justin back. He is obviously extremely fatigued, and in control enough to know much of this is better addressed when Justin's hypnosis is reversed. I would still expect Justin's actions to have consequences. We will just have to wait and see to what extent. :)_**

 **Thank you for reading. As always, your support is tremendously appreciated. *Hugss***


	11. The Power of Love

**A/N: Regarding a 'Guest' comment I received in the last chapter, I can't personally respond to you if you are not signed in. I would do so privately if you had been, because I do answer my comments. I am glad you have decided to follow this story even if you don't particularly care for anti-Michael depictions. Honestly, I don't like his canon character... but I don't really perceive him as this bad. It just goes with the story, and this is alternate universe. Regarding why Emmett isn't here - I don't always use all of the canon characters. Sometimes they fit into a story premise, and others not so much. I didn't really want to do that here. And, since this is a sequel, and it won't be anything close in length as the original story, I decided not to do that.**

 **Thank you all for reading. It is much appreciated. :)**

* * *

 **The Power of Love**

Justin tossed and turned in the bed. He had dozed for a few hours; however, since then, sleep had become evasive. His mind was deeply troubled… and knowing that Brian, the domineering Sultan of Al Duran was only a few feet away from him, made sleep impossible. What was Brian up to? Excluding that brief moment in Gary's office, Brian hadn't touched him. It wasn't like the lust driven Sultan to abstain so completely. He raised a hand to his temple, a low groan escaping as his head began to throb. Fuck! Not one of these headaches on top of everything else. He would never sleep tonight.

Brian found himself struggling the same in the next bed; although, he wasn't sure of the true cause of Justin's restlessness. Was it the drugs that Michael had induced him with? Or, was it about the tension between them? Knowing Justin as he did, he surmised it was a mixture of things. "Justin?" he spoke in a low, but clearly audible voice. "Is everything okay?"

"Yes…" Justin answered, his voice low and achy. He began to rub at his forehead, the pain quickly spreading. Hell, this was going to be a bad one. He hadn't had one of these in such a long time. Why did it have to be tonight?

Swearing, Brian flipped back one side of his bed covers, quickly moving to the bathroom, filling a glass with water, returning to the bedroom to place the light on a slightly brighter setting, before reaching into his luggage to retrieve a bottle of prescription medication. He brought the bottle and water to the side of the bed, his voice compassionate yet stern when he spoke, "Here Justin, take your medication."

Slowly sitting up, Justin blinked at Brian in confusion, his eyes moving from Brian's face to the bottle and glass he held in his hands. "You brought my migraine pills?" Reaching for them, never more grateful to see them than ever before, Justin voiced his thoughts aloud, "I can't believe you thought of that. Hell, I didn't even remember to bring them."

Brian sat down on the bed next to Justin, his eyes staring straight ahead, unwilling to show Justin his own agony. Fuck, how he wanted things back as they once were… before he had taken that obviously fateful business trip. It angered and hurt him that Justin couldn't see how much he fucking cared. What more did he have to do? He had released his harem for him. That was a life changing event that he'd never thought to do for any other man. And, the most shocking part of that, at least to him at the time, was that he hadn't done it solely to keep Justin by his side. He had done it because making Justin happy was what mattered the most to him.

Swallowing the pills, and drinking most of the water, Justin sat the glass down on the bedside table, his head turning to watch Brian staring straight ahead, clearly a man deep in thought. "Thank you, Brian."

Nodding his head, Brian turned to look at Justin, amazed at how quickly the color returned to his face. He wasn't sure of the chemical compounds in Justin's medicine, but it was incredible to him how quickly they always worked. "I remember the first time you had one of those headaches… before the doctor prescribed this medication. You scared me to death."

"Yeah, I remember that. I was in so much pain. It was probably the worst one I ever had. I rarely get them now; I'll never know what brings them on."

"I believe the doctor said stress often induces these severe headaches." Glancing away, Brian's face became shadowed with pain. He didn't know how to respond; in fact, he didn't even understand what he was feeling. Weakness was a foreign entity to him. He didn't like it. However, what he liked even less was how he felt thinking he was the source of Justin's inner pain. "Try to get some sleep, Justin. It's a long flight home."

Justin blinked slowly. Something didn't feel right with Brian. His voice had been raw… almost aching. He had never felt such emotion emanating from him. Over the past couple of hours, when the headache hadn't been consuming him, his mind had been flooded with thoughts. Some had made sense, where others had not. Maybe Brian was right, and something was wrong with his head. Giving a slight jerking nod, Justin slid back under the covers, watching as Brian stood to his feet, moving to turn out the light, once again only the dimmest of lighting in the room. As Brian quietly made his way back to the other bed, Justin surprised himself when he called out, "Brian? Wait…"

Brian's steps stilled, his eyes worriedly finding Justin in the semi-darkened room. "Is something wrong, Justin? Do you need something other than your pills?"

Swallowing almost convulsively, Justin's eyes sought out Brian as best as he could in the dimmed light, uncertain of how Brian would respond to his request… or what he would take it to even mean. "This is awkward being in the same room with you, and us sleeping in different beds. I - I think I could get to sleep much better if you were to sleep with me."

Was this some sort of a sick joke? Fuck! Not a joke… more like a depraved form of torture. He had gone weeks without the possession of this man that obsessed him on virtually every level, and now he was asking him to sleep with him. "Justin, you don't understand what you are asking of me. I get that our current sleeping arrangement is uncommon, but I explained why it needs to be that way. Being in the same bed with you, and not touching you… well, it's pure fucking torture!"

"Just for the rest of the night? It's only a few more hours before daybreak, and we'll be leaving for the airport not long after that. We are both tired. Surely you can will your over enthusiastic dick to take a brief respite!" Justin muttered in a sudden bout of sarcasm and irritation.

Angrily, Brian advanced to the bed. He stared down at the beautiful blond that evoked his passions in a variety of ways. "Brief respite?" he spat out. "I told you how long it's been for me… but you refuse to believe me." Brian ran a hand through his hair, fatigue and annoyance sweltering in him. "I didn't want to do this here, Justin. I want your head to be clear first!"

"That's another thing. Why do you keep saying my mind isn't right? I remember everything. It's you that doesn't seem to remember… and no, I can't believe the oversexed Sultan that once had a harem of men could go three weeks without sex!" Justin kicked the covers away; standing to his feet, he punched the button on the light on the bedside table, moving around the bed to face his glowering captor. "I remember the pictures quite clearly, Brian. You had sex with a stranger even before I left. So, don't try to lie about it now!"

That was the second time the little twat had called him a liar. Brian took in a deep breath, his hands clenching and unclenching at his sides, using all of his inner will not to throw the insolent little shit onto the bed and show him exactly how much he wanted him. How much he needed him. A few factors stopped him. One, Justin was still under some form of hypnosis; however, he was beginning to think it was as the doctor had suggested - the mind altering drugs Michael had used, were beginning to wear off. Justin was more his rebellious self… not one steeped in cruelty and confusion. Two, Justin had just suffered one of his more intense migraines. And lastly, he did NOT want to do this here. He only wondered if his self control would allow him the option of a choice.

"If you have anything close to lucidity remaining in your little blond head, you will back the fuck off - NOW!" Brian hissed, his eyes closing as he tried to regain his composure. It was more shaky now than when dealing with the demented club owner, and the soon to be deceased Michael Novotny. "I have never lied to you, Justin. That you accuse me of that now only angers me more. Believe me when I say, you don't want to inflame my passions further - on any level!"

"Oh yes, the big, bad savage." Justin sneered. "Nevermind, Brian. Let's forget the whole thing. Go back to your bed, and I'll return to mine. Obviously, we cannot resolve this tonight in an amicable fashion."

Brian took in a deep breath, Justin's continued sarcasm continuing to incite his need to bend the blond to his will. "You need to stop this now, Justin. There are things at work here that you can't understand right now. Once we return home, that will change." Uncertain if it was the right thing to do or not, Brian took a step closer, almost toe-to-toe with his adorable little hot head. "I will tell you this much, Justin. Those photos were a fabrication devised by a madman that was obsessed with pushing you away from me. He will be dealt with soon. I have not touched another man since I released my harem." Brian threw his hands up in exasperation. "I am the ruler of a country, Justin. I don't chase after a man that means nothing to me. Why can't you fucking see that!?"

Justin looked away, guilt immediately settling in his stomach, before suspicion continued to nag at the back of his mind. He could feel the validity of Brian's words… and yet something in him refused to accept them. Something _was_ wrong with him. "I - I don't know, Brian. I want to believe you. In fact, a part of me does. I just can't. I - I mean… look at me, Brian. Really look at me. You gave up a harem filled with some of the hottest men I've ever seen, all for me. It stands to reason that you would tire of me at some point, especially when you had been accustomed to a variety."

"Look at you?" Brian replied huskily. "That's all I ever do." Reaching up, Brian's hands framed each side of Justin's face in his hands, his eyes drilling with purpose into the beautiful blue orbs. "You blind little fucker. Needless insecurity caused you to run from me… instead of simply coming to me with your fears and giving me a chance to figure this out, and respond to those same fears. However, let's settle the harem first. That seems to be where this all started… long before the photos. I would have never released them if I hadn't found something I wanted more. Not just wanted, but something I needed. That was you, Justin. They never had my heart. Did I care about them? Yes, I did." Brian smiled into Justin's eyes that were finally attentive on his every word. "I didn't love them, though. My heart was stolen by a tempestuous little blond. A man that I just cannot live without."

Justin's bottom lip quivered. "You mean it? You're not just saying this? You really love me. H-have always loved me?"

"Yes, Justin. I really love you. I left my country, and my son to chase after you. I didn't do that for simple sexual gratification. I could have that anywhere, and we both know that. I want it with you. Sex is different with you, it always has been." Brian dropped his hands, in this moment not wanting to rush and ask for anything Justin wasn't willing to give. In the space of an hour they had made such progress. He didn't want to regress for anything. "I won't deny that I am possessive and territorial. My actions support that. However, get this, Justin. You have ruined me for any other man. I only want you. It's not going to change."

Justin blinked, feeling his heart was winning the battle against his uncertain mind. "B-Brian, I don't know what to say. It's what I used to believe, or at the very least hope for… but, I still have so many doubts."

Brian nodded. "You are confused; however, not as much now as when I first arrived. We'll get there, Justin." Unable to do anything else, Brian pulled Justin into his arms, holding him tightly, his mouth finding the side of Justin's neck. He breathed him in deeply, shocked that he could hold him and not find it to be a sexual experience. Love was a powerful element. He would never understand it. What he did understand was that he embraced it… and this man. Once they were home, all would be set right again. No matter what he had to do to ensure that, Justin would always be safe, and they would be as one again. He had never been more determined of anything in his life.

TBC

 _ **A/N: Do we hear the sounds of a nearly completed journey? Yes, I think we do. Of course, we are not quite there yet. Justin needs to be fully back in his own mind again, their reunion needs to be celebrated as only they can… and we must deal with Michael's treachery. Let's not forget Ben has to be made aware as well. So… some loose ends still, but I anticipate doing that in about 2-3 more chapters. Thank you for reading. As always, comments are greatly appreciated, and more motivating for a writer's progression than I can tell you.**_


	12. A Tumultuous Homecoming

**A Tumultuous Homecoming**

"Daddy!" the excited voice screamed, the very moment his father had stepped through the palace doors, a boy that had clearly been anxiously awaiting his return.

Brian nearly lost his breath from the impact the six-year-old child caused from the sudden launching of his body into his own. He closed his arms around him, not realizing until this very moment just how much he had missed him, even for such a short trip. In actuality, it had been a few weeks since they had spent any kind of time together. As soon as he returned from his business trip, he had been rushing off to find Justin, events spiraling out of control so quickly. He hugged him close to his body, spinning him around in a hurried, yet playful manner. "Sonny boy, it's so good to be home. I missed you."

Pulling back, Gus pouted at his father, his bottom lip pushing out. "I missed you more!"

Justin's breath lodged in his throat as he watched the father and son reunion, his eyes suddenly misting with tears as he thought of how he had been so determined to give this up without a fight. Fuck! What had he been thinking? He shook his head, unable to fully grasp the events of the recent weeks; although, a huge haze that had been surrounding him had slowly been lifting over the course of the past twenty-four hours. Justin smiled when Gus began moving towards him, automatically hunching down to his level. "I missed you too, buddy."

Gus wrapped his arms around Justin's waist, hugging him just as tightly as he had just embraced his father. "I missed you too, Justin. I'm so glad you came back."

Pulling back, Justin wiped away a few tears that had managed to escape. "I'm glad too, Gus."

Brian cleared his throat from behind them. When he spoke, his tone was far more curt than he had intended. "Justin, the doctor is waiting for you in our rooms. You had better go to him now." He couldn't look at Justin right now. The love Justin felt for Gus had cast a glow on his already ethereal face. He would never feel jealous towards his young, and innocent son… but, how he wished Justin would look at him with such unconditional love.

Would Justin ever trust in him enough? Believe that he loved and wanted only him? His lips set into a line of grim determination, the stern look misinterpreted by the object of his deepest desires. "I'll check in with you later, Justin." He turned to smile down at his son. "And… how about I meet you in the stables in about an hour? We can go for a ride on the grounds."

"I'll be ready, Daddy!" Gus jumped up and down in excitement, his eyes focusing in on Brandon coming up behind them. "Uncle Brandon! Daddy is taking me riding! Isn't that great?"

"That's great, Gus." Brandon's eyes briefly touched on Justin, before he met and held the Sultan's, urgency displayed in his own.

Justin backed away from them, distrust and hurt in his eyes. Why had Brian been so cold with him? If he didn't care, why had he gone to so much trouble to bring him back? He had thought he had his confusion and insecurity slightly under control… but now it hit him again at full force. Would there ever be any sort of balance with them? Silently, Justin made his way to the curving staircase, uncertainly etched in every step. His shoulders were slightly hunched as he made his way up. Would he ever understand anything again?

"Gus? Would you like some cookies and milk? I think the cook just pulled some fresh chocolate chip cookies from the oven-" Brandon suggested, his eyes warm on the Sultan's son, yet lines of tension clearly visible on his face.

Gus looked toward his father for approval, before running off as soon as he was given a confirming nod, blissfully unaware of any anxiety between the two adults.

Brian turned to face his former slave, his eyes narrowing on him sharply. "Is there a problem, Brandon?"

"Yes Sultan, I'm afraid there could be…" he started, uncertain of how to proceed. He had such high esteem and respect for his former master… but he loved Ben with all of his heart. "There's no easy way to say it, Sire… but, Ben is very upset right now. He hasn't left our rooms since yesterday. In fact, he hasn't eaten since yesterday morning."

"Why the hell not?" Brian demanded, concern clearly evident on his face. Then, a thought occurred to him. Since yesterday? Michael arrived a day before they had. Did Ben know Michael had been returned to Al Duran? Ben thought Michael to be dead. Fuck! He hadn't wanted him to discover this in such a manner. The damage could be irreparable.

Brandon shifted nervously on his feet. The Sultan was angry… and he had the feeling that would only increase, especially if the news he possessed turned out to be true. "Uhhhh, there is a rumor circulating. I-it's about M-Michael-"

"Fuck! Is there no loyalty anymore?" Brian exploded. "Who was it?" he hissed in anger. When Brandon opened his mouth to answer, Brian waved him off. "It doesn't matter. I have to deal with the consequences; I should have expected this. Inform Ben I expect him in my office immediately. That is a direct order!"

"Yes, Your Highness. I will tell him." As he walked away in the direction of their rooms, Brandon shook his head. He had been hoping the rumors had been wrong. Michael was back, and once again in the prison he had managed to escape. He couldn't help wondering what that would mean for him. In fact… for all of them.

* * *

Brian scowled at the pile of files and messages that were stacked neatly on his desk, bemoaning that he couldn't even be gone for a few short days without his work piling up to such a ridiculous degree. He grimaced as he realized this was actually weeks of correspondence to sort through. His business trip seemed so long ago. His entire life had been focused on finding Justin. The timing of his trip hadn't really factored in until now.

He flipped through the handwritten messages. Some of them were in Ben's familiar scrawl, with the rest being in his secretary's. Only one was of any immediate importance to him. A call from the PI. Picking up the phone, he dialed the number, uncertain at this point what more the investigator would have to add. When the call was answered, his voice was gruff when he announced, "This is Sultan Amir Ali Nazari. I have only just returned home, and see that you have been trying to reach me."

"Your Highness! Yes, I have." Taking in a deep breath, hopeful that the Sultan's anger regarding this bit of news wouldn't be directed at him, he advised, "I have the report on the photos you wanted investigated."

"Go on…" Brian urged, all but convinced this would be just one more strike against Michael.

"These photos are not genuine, Sultan. Of course, I'm sure you knew that…" he laughed, trying to appear more at ease than he really felt. "I cannot trace where they were printed, but the tests confirm they are altered images. My instincts lead me to believe your image was placed in the place of the proper person."

Brian's lips compressed into a tight line. "I see." Truly, there had never been any doubt. Sure, he had overindulged in alcohol at times, especially as he had missed Justin during the nights of his trip… but never to the extent that he took another man into his bed. His commitment to Justin had been solid from the moment he had released his harem. Did he ever think about tricking? Of course, he did. Would he do it if Justin was in favor of it… most likely yes he would at times. However, only if the act was one they could enjoy together. Justin's happiness was what mattered most. If such activity made Justin insecure, then he wanted no part of it - now or ever.

"I can keep looking, if you like-" He offered, although, he really didn't see the point. The odds of finding the location of the origin of the photos were very slim. If they found the other man shown in the picture… then, they had a better chance. That was all up to the Sultan, and how much he wanted to spend on this bizarre investigation.

He glanced up at the harsh tapping at his door, his heart heavy as he realized it would be Benjamin. This talk wouldn't be easy. No matter how Ben viewed Michael's crimes, his decision was final. Michael was scheduled for execution. Nothing would divert his path from what he deemed to be the only resolution. "No, you have done well. I will wire your fee with a sizable bonus. Your discretion and expediency has been invaluable to me."

"Thank you, Your Highness. If you ever need anything, don't hesitate to call on me."

"I'll remember." Brian replaced the phone, tersely calling out for Ben to come in, not a doubt in his mind it would be Ben on the other side. He nearly flinched at the pain and accusation in Ben's eyes, his hand distractedly motioning for him to be seated. "Sit down, Ben. We need to talk."

"It seems talk comes a bit late, at least by a good six months!" Ben snapped, his eyes hateful on the man he had long ago sworn loyalty and obedience to… now finding it a bitter pill to swallow.

Brian took in a deep breath. "I don't give a fuck how angry you are with me, Benjamin. You WILL remember who I am!"

"Oh yes, I remember exactly who you are, your most _esteemed_ highness…" Ben deliberately sneered his answer, uncaring of the consequences. This argument was long overdue. It could result in his immediate exile… but that was a chance he felt compelled to take. "How long have you known? That's all I really need to know at this point."

An angry muscle twitched in Brian's jaw. "I am really struggling to remember your distress, Benjamin. Do you not realize the punishment that I would be forced to inflict upon you if your behavior towards me was conducted in a public venue?

"Well, we are not in public, Sire." Ben's voice continued to be laced with sarcasm. "How do you expect me to react to the news that Michael has been returned to the prison… flown in from America on your private plane? It tells me that I have been deceived for months now. I just want to know why you lied to me about his suicide-"

Brian nodded, understanding that he owed Ben the answers to these questions… and probably so much more. He had been a loyal friend and servant for so many years. This ugly business with Michael had caused a wedge between them… basically from the time Michael entered their lives. No matter what Ben decided afterwards, he owed him the truth. "I had every intention of telling you the truth once I returned. I have made mistakes, Ben; I genuinely own up to that… however, I made the choices I did all with the best of intentions."

"No. You elected to control my reality as you do everyone around you. That really needs to stop, Your Highness. Think about it… you almost lost Justin because of it!" Ben spat out.

Angrily, Brian stood to his feet, pushing his chair back in an almost mad rush. "Don't bring Justin into this! He ran from me due to Michael's fucking deceptions! Okay, maybe we had other problems… but those damned photos were what pushed Justin over the edge. It is just one of Michael's crimes against me."

Ben shook his head in confusion. "How does Michael have anything to do with those photos? He wasn't even here then."

" I don't have official confirmation that Michael was behind them, but I do know that the photos were altered… and with what he did in New York, it is quite clear he conspired to lure Justin away, and followed him to finish his diabolical plan."

"You found Michael in New York… with Justin? That doesn't make any sense…" Ben muttered, continuing to spout disbelief at the man he had formerly trusted above all others. "Not to mention, you still haven't told me your part in Michael's departure from the island, and why you kept it secret. Are you ever going to answer my questions!?"

Brian swore, his eyes angrily attacking his most trusted friend. If this conversation was being held with anyone else, his grasp on his control would have already been severed. As it was… it was very close right now. "I am trying to cover all of this with you, Ben. Clearly I am distracted, with much more than the complexities of your ex-lover going on!"

"Right, of course. How could I forget? Justin. It's always about Justin; at least, from the time you first laid eyes on him." Ben shook his head in derision, his head downcast, with his entire being feeling dejected. He had thought his anxiety would mean more to the Sultan than it did. However, it was very clear the only thing that mattered to him was maintaining his power… and Justin. At this point, though, he wasn't sure of which order Brian prioritized the two.

"Ben! Fuck! This is not like you!" Brian began to pace in agitation, back and forth. He had so much on his mind. What pissed him off most was that regardless of the inappropriateness of Ben's demeanor with him - he was right about one thing. He had been obsessed with Justin since the first time he had glanced up in that casino and got a good look at him. There had been no going back from that moment. Nothing or no one would have stopped him from destroying everything in his path to claim him. Now, Justin was being examined, and hopefully back in his full mind afterwards. He couldn't relax until knowing how that went. "I am worried about Justin right now, Ben. Not only did Michael practice his hypnosis on him, he used dangerous drugs with it to enhance the effect. So, this time, you are mistaken. It is not about my obsession. Ironically, it's more about Michael's!"

Shaking his head, Ben tried to grasp what Brian was telling him. There wasn't a doubt in his mind of the Sultan's sincerity… it was plain to see in his eyes. He just didn't understand how things had come to this, and where they went from here. "I don't get this at all. You knew how twisted Michael had become. Why would you fake his death and allow him passage from the island? At the very least he should have remained imprisoned."

Brian looked at his friend incredulously. "Think about it, Ben. Could you have happily went on with your life… in particular, your new life with Brandon, knowing that Michael was wasting away in a prison - never to see the light of day again?" Smiling in compassion at the man that had been such an important part of his life, he hoped his choice in the past, and in Michael's future, wouldn't cause unresolvable damage between them. "And… I didn't fake his death. When I returned that day with news of his suicide, I believed that to be the truth. It wasn't until later, when a guard unaffected by his poison came forward. I made a choice then. Hold him in my prison forever, or cast him from the island. I honored your request that I not execute him, and sent him away instead."

"I see…" Ben returned hollowly. "I have a feeling you no longer intend to honor that promise."

"I can't. Think about it from my vantage point, Ben. The man is a menace to society. I did a great wrong by giving him passage from Al Duran. There's no way of knowing how many lives he has destroyed. I can't let it continue. His obsession is dangerous, and he is a loose cannon. I won't let that go on-"

Ben lowered his face into his hands, unable to hold back the tide of emotions that overcame him. He sobbed into them, unable to do anything else. "I - I never got to say goodbye to him the first time… and now, well, I am brokenhearted over the consequences his choices will have on him. However, I can't ask you to be compassionate again." He looked up and pierced Brian with intense eyes. "I have the feeling I only know a portion of the atrocities he has committed. My life is with Brandon now. I must trust that you will do what is right for all of us."

"Thank you, Ben." Brian breathed a deep sigh of relief. "Your faith in me means more than you'll ever understand. It will be over tomorrow. I don't want to prolong this. The longer he lives, the more likely it will be that he finds a way to infect others; for the good of my family and the people under my rule - I cannot let that continue."

Suddenly, both men looked up startled, when the door to Brian's office opened with a loud, roar. Brian's eyes narrowed on the irate blond that stood before them, his lips pressed together in displeasure at the impropriety of Justin's unexpected arrival. "What is the meaning of this, Justin? I believe we've had this talk before-"

"To hell with your damned protocol!" Justin pushed his way into the room, uncaring of how he now breached Brian's domain, not a doubt in his mind that a lecture would be forthcoming. "Where the fuck is he!?"

Ben stood to his feet, his eyes moving from the Sultan to his obviously enraged lover. "I'll just leave the two of you alone."

"Thank you, Benjamin." Brian glared at his beautiful blond, while inwardly feeling an immense amount of relief that the reversal seemed to have been effective. Justin appeared to have returned to his fiery, outspoken self. Even under the hypnosis, Justin had been like this; however, it was also very different. Not to mention, he was clearly looking for Michael. He couldn't imagine anyone else he would be so angrily trying to intercept.

Ben smiled in response, his eyes still dark and bleak. No matter how much he loved Brandon… and he did love him deeply, a part of him agonized over Michael, and what might have been. No. That wasn't quite true. Michael's insane plotting, and twisted desires made the commitment he had once thought they shared to be a complete lie. He had already known that to be true; but… this new addition into the saga of Michael's demented psyche, vastly diminished the news of Michael's return from the dead. A return he knew to be very short lived. "I'll just keep Gus occupied until you can join him, Sire. Brandon mentioned that you had plans to take him riding."

"Yes, thank you, Ben." His eyes shot daggers at the vengeful blond, as much as he was elated regarding Justin's mind obviously returning, his total lack of propriety for how things are done in his world leaving him with even more decisions to make. In the past, he had been far too lenient with Justin regarding the decorum required in being the beloved of a world ruler. That needed to be addressed. "Have a seat-"

"Have a seat? I won't be dictated to you like one of your subjects-" Justin sputtered, his anger even sharper when Brian barked at him.

"I said sit down! There are things you need to understand, and my patience is about gone!" Brian hissed, pacing back and forth beside his desk, his eyes continuing to bite into Justin. To his immense relief, Justin took a seat across from his desk, although glaring back at him just as heatedly. Understanding that they had much to discuss, and that his son was expecting his presence very soon, Brian returned to his chair behind his desk, knowing distance was required. If he touched Justin now he would be lost. Now wasn't the time for that.

Justin gave a slow blink, his face expectant and impatient. "I'm sitting, Your Lordship. Let's hear it…"

"That attitude and outspoken manner has to stop, Justin. I am the ruler of this island. My word is the law. Disrespect to me isn't something that can be tolerated." Brian took in a breath as he observed Justin's expression remaining unchanging. This was getting him nowhere. "I don't have time to delve into this now; I just need you to understand that things need to change going forward. They WILL change."

"Fine…" Justin grumbled. "I get it. You are lord of all you survey, and there is a reputation to uphold. You can't be publicly disrespected. To do so weakens you, your rule, and your power on this island and with other world leaders. I understand. But… you need to understand something too - I need to tell this sick son of bitch off. I know you. There isn't a doubt in my mind that you have brought Michael back to this island. I want to see him."

"Absolutely not!" Brian snarled. "I won't allow that psychopath to play his mind games with you again. Fuck! How can you ask that of me? Don't you know how important you are to me?"

Justin swallowed. "I uhhhh might be starting to understand that, Brian. The last night in New York was an eye opener."

"How's your head?" Brian stared at Justin with nothing other than concern in his intense gaze. "Any headaches?"

"No, it's strange really. Physically, I've never felt better." Justin found himself transfixed by the genuine warmth in Brian's eyes. He couldn't remember ever seeing such a look in the fierce Sultan's gaze. "I don't even remember my full session with the doctor, but my conversations with Michael keep flashing into my mind... almost like a hazy remembered dream. In this case, a very bad dream."

"You don't need to worry about Michael any longer, Justin. He will never poison the mind of anyone ever again. I promise you that!" Brian vowed vehemently. Grimacing as he noticed the time that had been moving with unbelievable quickness, Brian spoke with slight regret, "I have to meet with Gus now. We have spent such little time together recently, and I promised him. However, we can discuss this more when I return."

Justin nodded jerkily. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have interrupted as I did. The very thought of what Michael did to me filled me with an instant rage. I couldn't stop rushing in."

Brian smiled knowingly at his impulsive boy. "Hot headed and quick to respond to an injustice, whether directed at you or someone else. You have integrity, Justin. I admire that more than I can tell you."

Blushing, Justin stood to his feet, moving awkwardly to the door, Brian's words affecting him more than he wanted to admit. "Thank you, Brian. I - I guess I'll see you when you get back."

As Justin opened the door, and began to slip through it, another thought came to Brian's mind. One that seemed so right. "I have a better idea. Would you like to come with us? I know Gus would love to have you there." Brian stood to his feet, slowly moving toward his beautiful, attentive blond. He reached out to brush his hand along Justin's cheek, shaking his head when he noticed how it trembled. He couldn't help wondering how Justin could be so oblivious to the love in his heart. If nothing else was accomplished today, he vowed he would achieve that.

A beaming smile was his initial response. Reaching a hand upwards, Justin covered Brian's hand that now stroked his cheek, closing his over it and pulling it downward between them, squeezing it tightly within his own. "I'd love that, Brian." Taking the initiative that he hadn't taken in a very long time, Justin moved in closer, brushing his lips lightly over the stunned Sultan's. It was the sweetest kiss they had ever shared, a moment in time that seemed impossible after their chaotic history. Even though they still had much to talk about, Justin felt like he had finally come home.

TBC


	13. Healing Words

**Healing Words**

Brian glanced over his shoulder as Justin followed him to the elongated creek, each of them leading their horses to where they could drink. Gus' smaller horse was already tethered ahead of them, thirstily drinking the cold refreshing water. Silently they each tethered their own horse, mindful to allow enough slack for them to comfortably reach the water. Reaching into a saddlebag, Brian retrieved two bottles of water, soundlessly handing one to Justin, once a hand was free, grabbing the blanket that he had thought to place over the back of his horse.

After taking a long sip of water, Brian urged him forward, spreading the blanket underneath a large tree that would obscure them from the harsh rays of the afternoon sun. "Let's have a seat under the tree. We can talk, and watch Gus at the same time."

Justin nodded, smiling as he watched Gus running with the dogs, knowing the young child was in his element now. "I doubt he'll pay any attention to us now." He watched as the dogs fetched the stick, his small legs running in excitement behind them. "This game could last for hours-"

Brian smirked. "Precisely why I allowed the dogs to run with us."

"Always with a plan…" Justin mused, taking a slow sip of his water, before replacing the cap and laying it down on the blanket. "So, I assume you want to talk about my request to visit Michael."

A grimace came over Brian's face. He didn't want to spend a large block of time discussing the repugnant Michael Novotny… especially when they were beginning what should be such a pleasant outing. "Not predominantly… although, I accept we need to settle that. We have many other more significant matters to address."

"I realize that… but Michael is a pressing one." Justin bit at his lip uncertainly, preparing what had been on his mind the last hour while he waited to go on this outing with Brian and Gus. "Explain to me why you are so opposed to me seeing Michael. He is behind bars. There is no way he can hurt me now. I just need to know you aren't just trying to dictate every aspect of my life."

Brian mentally bit his tongue before retorting he was the law of this land, therefore it was his responsibility to dictate. However, he knew that wasn't what his headstrong, and very American lover needed to hear. Although, pacifying Justin wasn't him prime objective… he knew he needed to do some of that - if he wanted them to get back on track. He wanted that more than anything. "I am not trying to dictate to you, Justin; although, you know that is my role as Sultan of Al Duran. Michael will be gone from all of our lives by this time tomorrow. No good will come from you seeing him again. I deem that it's best for it to be in the past - for all of us - and move on to a reality that he doesn't exist to hurt us."

Justin gasped. "You are executing him… just like that? What about Ben? Does he know?"

A muscle twitched in Brian's cheek. "My head of security does NOT make my policy decisions!" Brian realized his tone had been too sharp when Justin flinched under his harsh tone, and even colder gaze. Feeling the tension tightening the back of his neck, Brian attempted to stretch it, knowing it wasn't going to help much. "I didn't execute him previously because Ben asked for leniency. I have already told him that won't be the case this time. Michael's depraved and dangerous behavior is not only a threat to anyone he encounters on my island… but anywhere he is left free to roam. I can't risk it further. He has committed treason against me and my land, as well as broken many of our laws. It ends tomorrow."

"I see." Justin wasn't sure how he felt about this turn of events. He hated Michael for what he had done to him, and for all of his past crimes… but he wasn't sure he wished him dead. He wouldn't dispute Brian's decision. There wasn't a doubt in his mind that Michael was twisted, evil, and most likely unrepentant. The risk that he could find his way back out into the world was too strong. He understood Brian needed to be preemptive in that. "I guess there's not much point in me giving him a piece of my mind."

"The momentary feeling of satisfaction isn't worth the overall displeasure of the encounter." Brian looked deeply into Justin's beautiful eyes… a pair of eyes that never ceased to soothe him. Now was no exception. Moving closer, Brian laid his hand over Justin's, encouraged when his blond turned his hand over to enclose them together. "This man has put you through hell… both of us; in fact, so many others. I just want to end this bad chapter in our lives and move forward. I guess it all depends on if it's what you want too…"

"Wow." Justin's eyes were widened in shock, his hand gripping Brian's tightly. "Where is the vengeance seeking ruler? I'm not sure how to respond to this more docile man-"

"Docile?" Brian hissed." His eyes strayed out to the open field of grass where Gus continued to throw the stick to the dogs. "If my son wasn't within eyesight, I'd push you down on the blanket and show you how I am the very antithesis of docile!"

Justin grinned. "Promises, promises…"

"Are you teasing me, twat?" Brian demanded, his eyes beginning to heat with a lust he had been forcing himself to keep at bay. "You do realize I can summon a guard with a mere flick of my wrist?"

"How could I possibly forget… dear Sultan?" Justin murmured, his voice dropping to a sultry, slightly roughened pitch. "Why don't you?"

Brian swore. Fuck, what this man did to him. It had been weeks. He wasn't sure Justin believed him when he had told him that. But… weeks. It was unfathomable. "Stop…" Brian growled. He couldn't touch him beyond his hand, not now in the presence of his son. Three fucking weeks was an eternity to him. He would go wild when he finally had Justin alone again… and in his bed. Perhaps it was time to move things along. Resolve what could be, and get back to the basics. "You know I can't touch you now. I need total seclusion; it's been too fucking long…" Brian whispered raggedly. "There are still the photos that drove you from me. I need you to understand them - the fact that they were manipulated to incriminate me… and that I did nothing to break my commitment to you."

Justin's face instantly became shadowed with guilt. "I fucked up, Brian. I should have come to you about the photos… but I jumped to conclusions. After everything you sacrificed for me, I owed you that much. I guess I've never been convinced that I could be enough for you… not when you were accustomed to having your own private collection of the hottest men available."

Releasing Justin's hand, Brian abruptly stood to his feet, his eyes glancing in his son's direction, his arm raising to wave at him in encouragement as he played with the dogs, feeling himself torn in two different directions right now. Turning back to face the silent, and slightly brooding blond, Brian shook his head in exasperation. "Justin, why don't you understand how special you are? In particular… to me? Do you think I would leave my country in the hands of advisors to run after just any man? Fuck no I wouldn't… and you know that!"

His eyes downcast, with his hands nervously plucking at the blanket, Justin found himself asking, "Tell me exactly why you followed me to New York. Say the words that you find so difficult to say. Make me believe that I am the only man for you."

Brian sighed. Sentimental, pushy little fucker. He smiled down at the bent head, his heart never more full of love for this man. "Justin…" he whispered. His voice deepened to a lower, and more gruff pitch, his tone demanding immediate obedience. "Come here."

Justin stood to his feet, hesitantly moving forward. What would Brian say? Would he call him a silly little twat? He'd heard that more than a few times. He hoped that wouldn't be the case now. Immediately, he found himself drowning in the emotions that were clearly displayed in Brian's eyes. Initially he had seen a flicker of disappointment in them… but now, all he could see was deep, fervent emotion. "B-Brian-"

"Shhh…" Brian placed a fingertip across Justin's lips, a moan escaping when Justin's warm breath heated it. He wanted him so fucking much. This waiting game was driving him insane. "Let me do this, and then you can ask your endless barrage of questions…" Brian smirked. He knew his boy so well.

"Asshole…" Justin muttered, his eyes flaring in response to Brian's teasing.

"You can't even obey a simple command for silence." Brian quirked a brow, lowering his finger, knowing to continue touching those tempting lips would lead to his ultimate downfall. "Okay, let's do this. I need to get out there and spend some time with my son. I came after you for one reason, Justin… and one alone. I've already told you this, but I guess I need to repeat it. Hopefully this time it penetrates your thick blond head-"

"Insults gets us nowhere, Your Esteemed Highness…" Justin grumbled, not the least bit surprised to receive an answering glare.

Brian inhaled deeply, determined to maintain both his patience and focus. This beguiling little blond package continuously distracted him from both goals. "All right, here fucking goes… Yes, I've fucked a lot of men, and I enjoyed every moment of it. My former slaves were some of the hottest men to be found; however, their beauty paled in my eyes once I met you. In the beginning I may have thought you would be just another hot perfect body here for my pleasure… but my view quickly changed."

Justin silently listened, transfixed by the intense expression on his lover's face, seeing nothing but sincerity and a heartfelt emotion that he'd never fully embraced before. He was glad Brian was doing the talking. Right now he wasn't sure he could form a coherent response.

"I'm not sure when my own perceived reality changed. I know when we made the deal and I was poised to let you leave Al Duran, my heart was trampled. I couldn't breathe. Hell. I couldn't think of anything other than the thought - 'How the fuck am I going to live without him?' And that was for one simple reason. My heart was breaking. The only way to mend it was to find a way to keep you."

Justin swallowed with difficulty. "It's not just desire? Affection even? You l-love me?"

Brian ran a hand through his hair, beyond exasperated now. "Dammit, Justin! I've told you this already. I changed my entire way of life for you; I never looked back. I don't want to go back to that time. And… that's for one simple reason - I love you. The life we have is the one I want. I don't know what else I need to do to convince you-"

Tears miraculously developing in his eyes, Justin had to blink in order to clearly view his agitated… and always gorgeous Sultan. "You don't." Justin shook his head as so much regret overwhelmed him. "I don't care about the pictures, or anything other than us. I have been such a damned fool. The truth has always been right there in my face. All I had to do was accept it."

Aware that the man he used to be would have made a cryptic comment, or even a joke, Brian just smiled as relief began cascading over him like a cleansing ritual that carried a transforming effect. Gruffly, his voice filled with emotion, Brian told him, "You can't know how glad I am to hear you say that. I can't wait to be alone with you." Poised to say and do much more, Brian found himself pulled from this celebratory moment when he heard Gus shouting out to him. He smiled warmly at his son waving excitedly from the field, calling out, "Be right there, Sonny Boy."

Justin slanted his eyes from father to son, for the first time in a very long time, the smile in his eyes matching the one curving his lips. "You'd better go. We can pick this up later."

Unable to resist a brief taste of the paradise he knew to be awaiting him later, Brian slanted his lips over Justin's, claiming the soft and luscious lips, a low growl vibrating from within his chest. Unhurriedly Brian plundered Justin's mouth, in the back of his mind realizing this probably hadn't been the wisest of ideas. When Justin's hands began to cling to his back, Brian forced himself to separate from his sweetest of temptations, regret clearly displayed on his face.

Before backing away, Brian rubbed his finger along Justin's lips, stroking them slowly and sensuously. In a raw voice, the lust and voracious need more than evident in his tone, Brian told him, "Perhaps you should head on back to the house. It was a long flight, and so far, a very eventful return. You might want to get some rest."

In a teasing and obvious provocative manner, Justin saucily told him, "I'm not the least bit tired, Sultan."

"Keep pushing, little boy. You'll have a sore ass in more ways than one." Making his point loud and clear, Brian swatted Justin on the ass, amazed by how much had changed in such a short span of time. He wouldn't complain, though. Things were finally moving in the right direction. Deciding that continuing to banter with this teasing little temptation would only serve in driving him out of his mind, Brian forced himself to move to a safer distance, knowing if not for his son's presence, he would already be taking Justin's hot, young body along the seclusion of the creek… his mind lost to everything that wasn't sheer sensory bliss. "Tonight you'll be back where you belong. In my arms… and in my bed. I have never been so hungry." Brian's voice was filled with warning, the sudden coarseness making his throat seem to vibrate.

Justin felt his chest tighten at the mixture of lust… and love warring in Brian's eyes. His most sobering thought… he had almost thrown this, and more importantly, this man - away. And all for nothing. He swore that would never happen again.

TBC


	14. Resolutions and Primal Hunger

**Resolutions... and Primal Hunger**

Brandon smiled as he found Ben sitting alone in the garden, the first place he had thought to look for him. Ben always came here when he needed to think… when he was his most troubled. Pain stabbed at his heart as he read the forlorn look in his lover's eyes. He didn't know what to do for him, or even if anything could be done for him. All he could do was be here for Ben, and do whatever he needed.

It had taken his most devout effort not to expose his contemptuous feelings for Michael from his sensitive lover. As much as he knew Ben would understand, it would probably hurt him as well. Ben didn't need that right now. But… how could he not despise Michael? He had turned this kingdom into complete chaos - six months ago, and now as well. He had been used in his diabolical plan back then, and if not for the quick response of their Sultan, who knew what else could have happened? And… not just to him, but to all of them. Placing his angry thoughts to the back of his mind wasn't easy… but for Ben, he would manage it. He loved Benjamin Bruckner will all of his heart. There was nothing he wouldn't do for him. Now, he just wanted to ease his pain. He feared he wouldn't be able to accomplish that daunting task.

Silently for a moment, he sat down on the bench next to his partner, not the least bit surprised that Ben didn't move a muscle or look in his direction. He reached out to enclose their hands together, smiling in relief that at the very least, Ben acknowledged and welcomed his presence by squeezing his hand back in response. "Hey…" he whispered in a raw voice, uncertain of where to begin.

Ben turned to face his lover, the man that had become his rock over the past six months - a man he had learned to trust with his heart, never doubting that decision for one moment. "Hey yourself."

"Are you okay?" Brandon asked, immediately scowling at his foolish choice of words. "Hell. .I know you're not okay. I - I guess what I mean to ask is - can I do anything?"

Leaning forward, Ben gave Brandon a light kiss on the lips before pulling back to smile lovingly at his partner. "Not really. Nothing beyond you just being you."

Brandon smiled brightly, the light not quite reaching his eyes. Despite Ben's carefree words, he realized the man he loved was hurting badly. "I can do that."

"I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't picked up the pieces of my twisted life." Ben sighed in remembrance. "I was such a mess then, even more so than now. I was afraid to take a chance again… but I'm so glad I did. If I hadn't, there wouldn't be us."

"I'm glad you did too." Brandon released Ben's hand, moving it to run through his hair nervously, almost afraid to ask any questions. He didn't want to upset Ben even more. It was obvious he was working through a great deal of pain. "So, uhmmm… you worked things out with the Sultan?"

Ben grunted. "I think as well as I could. He has made his decision… and with all Michael has done, I won't ask him for any special considerations. I know he would adamantly refuse this time."

"Not to play devil's advocate… but I understand the Sultan's position. I was victimized by Michael, and have a good idea of what Justin is feeling right now." Brandon looked down awkwardly. "I don't say that to upset you… I just always want to be honest with you."

"Brandon, look at me…" Ben urged. Waiting for Brandon to slowly turn his head in his direction, Ben fervently told him, "I have already grieved for the loss of Michael's life. I did that six months ago. I wish he had used that time to make changes to his life, and start over… but he decided to remain immersed in evil. I resent the waste of human life and indignities. But, Michael clearly has no remorse for his crimes. I can't sanction that. My turmoil stemmed from the Sultan deceiving me. I understand why he did it; I just need to move past it."

"I feel much better hearing you say that. I feared you could be yearning to save Michael for whatever reason." Brandon took in a deep breath before releasing it. "I know the Sultan hurt you with that deception, but I have to believe he did it with the best of intentions. I happen to know he not only trusts you, but thinks the world of you as well."

"It will take time, but my loyalty and love belongs to the land of Al Duran… my homeland. That extends to the Sultan as well. I will get over it." Ben smiled weakly, tears at the back of his eyelids. "It will all be over tomorrow."

Brandon swallowed, before asking, "Are you going to the execution? I hadn't expected it to be so soon."

"I think the sooner the better for all concerned." Ben shook his head. "No good can come of me attending. I can't save Michael from himself; I never could. And… I said my goodbyes to him before he was imprisoned the last time. It's over."

Brandon nodded, his heart suddenly feeling much lighter. "I can't tell you how happy I am to hear that. And, I think it's a very healthy attitude."

"I want to lay the bad memories to rest with Michael, and concentrate on our future." Ben smiled as he looked out at the lush scenery, his eyes turning back to encompass his partner with love in his eyes. "I think sitting here was a way to say my final goodbyes to Michael, wishing there had been something I could have done to end his madness. I know that was never possible. More than anything, I am thankful that I have you."

Laying his head on Ben's shoulder, and placing his arm snugly around his waist, Brandon told him, "You can count on that. I love you with all my heart. Your compassion only makes me love you more."

"I love you, too." Ben sighed, glad he had remained focused on the present, and not allowed himself to be pulled back into Michael's unhealthy insanity. As much as he mourned the loss of any human life, especially that of someone he once cared so deeply about, he accepted Michael had written his own ending. They would all move past these horrifying memories. He had Brandon, and the Sultan had Justin. Life was filled with surprises, and the pain that accompanied them. Ben had no doubt they would all endure it and become all the stronger because of it.

* * *

Brian walked towards his suite of rooms with the determination of a man that was focused on a single destination. That was without a doubt being enclosed with Justin for the rest of the evening, night, into the morning tomorrow. He would not leave his private rooms until he was required to attend Michael's execution. After a short visit with Ben, he had gratefully accepted his offer to spend the evening with Gus. His son loved both Ben and Brandon, and was used to them. He had staff to attend to his son, but that was an even better solution, and one that would assure him of his son's happiness and safety for the rest of the night. He had also been relieved to know that Ben wouldn't be attending Michael's execution. For so many reasons, he found that to be for the best. Ben had finally moved on and was committed to Brandon. He truly couldn't be happier for them.

Nodding curtly to the guard by his private rooms, Brian told him in a single silent look - _I am not to be disturbed_. Closing the door behind him, he locked the door, his eyes scanning the room for his beautiful blond, a carnal smile twisting his lips when he realized Justin was awaiting him in the bedroom. His boy must be in as much need as he was. Brian scowled at that thought. That wasn't even possible. His body was burning from head to toe. He had never been in the grip of such a torrential need. If he didn't get inside of Justin soon, he would surely go insane.

Opening the door to the bedroom, Brian's eyes narrowed on the sight of not only an empty room, but an empty bed as well. _What the fuck_ , he thought to himself? Then his eyes pulled to the adjoining bathroom, and the sound of the water that had just been turned on. Oh hell no, Brian thought to himself. Justin was not about to shower without him… and most certainly not now.

Having a slight feeling of agitation for Justin not understanding a very key fact, Brian pulled the door open, his dick instantly hardening at the sight of Justin's naked body about to step into the shower. "Get the fuck out of there… and out here where you belong!"

Justin gasped. He had seen many looks of lust on Brian's face, but none that ever came close to this expression. Brian looked like the Sultan he was. Primitive. Determined. Positively smoldering. "Uhhh, you're early. I was just taking a quick shower." Justin quirked a brow suggestively. "Why don't you join me, Sultan?"

"No…" Brian growled, stepping closer, he grasped Justin's arm, pulling his hot and completely naked body against his fully clothed one. Brian smashed his lips onto Justin's, devouring the warm and receptive mouth with one soul defining possessive kiss. This man did things to him that he couldn't begin to fathom. As much as he would love to follow Justin into the shower, there were other things he wanted more. The kiss escalating and deepening until he could only vaguely remember why this was a bad idea, Brian reminded himself to pace himself, and prioritize what he wanted most. The answer was simple. They needed to leave this bathroom. "It's been three agonizing weeks. Do you seriously think I want to taste soap on you - now?" Brian breathed Justin in, his voice raw when he spoke again. "Tell me, Justin - what is it that I like to smell and taste? I do believe we've had this talk before-"

A convulsive swallow followed. Justin remembered this little talk. It had led to the hottest night of sex they had ever had. Brian had rimmed him for hours. Every time he would come, Brian would start working him all over again. He still didn't understand how Brian had held off from fucking him for so long. His self control was unbelievable. "Y-yeah, I remember."

Brian kept their bodies pressed together, only moving his head back to look at Justin, his own face flushed, his eyes glazed with a need that only this man could truly fill. "Tell me about it, Justin. What exactly did I say to you? I need to know you remember… because _that_ is the next part of our much anticipated reunion."

"Y-you said you wanted to taste and smell me, not soap." Justin felt like a deer locked into oncoming headlights by the lust shining in Brian's eyes. He had never looked more hot to him. More dominant. More out of control. He couldn't wait to be in his arms again. Taken as only his beautiful Sultan could take a man.

"That's right." Brian's tongue stretched out and licked along Justin's bottom lip, his voice now a mere rasp. He moved his hand around to clasp one mound of his delicious blond's ass, a fingertip slipping into the opening. In a now guttural voice, Brian told him, "I doubt I can last hours as the last time… but I am going to eat your hot little ass until I say it's enough. Now, get on the bed and let's get to it-"

TBC

 ** _A/N: Please do NOT hunt down and kill the writer for this horrible cliffhanger. I think you know what will happen next, but I won't leave anyone guessing. This chapter will pick up precisely where it left off. There will only be two more chapters of this story. I am deeply saddened by that. I can't tell you how much I will miss my time in this particular world. If it helps at all, I plan on writing the next two chapters of this to close it out before returning to 'Through the Viewfinder'. After these two stories are finished I will be taking the before mentioned hiatus. At that time I will determine how much or if I will be writing in the future. For now, though, I must finish these first._**

Thank you for reading. As always comments are much appreciated, and what will motivate me going forward.


	15. Unquenchable Desire

**Unquenchable Desire**

Brian threw the silken comforter and sheets to the floor. He didn't want any sort of encumberments once he got started. As he watched Justin's slow, teasing stroll to the bed, he decided the games were just about to begin. "On your stomach - NOW…" Brian rasped, his voice dripping of raw and untamed sex. He had never been gripped by such lust in his life. Three weeks without any form of fucking was a lifetime to him… but three weeks without having the pleasure of Justin's hot ass, and/or mouth, was pure torture. He wasn't sure how long he could linger on the scrumptious delicacy of eating Justin's ass.

Justin moaned as he followed Brian's command; although, not so far gone that he wasn't still mischievous enough not to continue teasing the primitive beast behind him with very provocative and deliberate squirming upon the sheets. He looked over his shoulder when the expected hiss became the only other sound in the room. "See something you like… _Sultan_?"

His voice became chiding when he spoke. "Foolish little twat. You just don't know when to choose your battles… and you definitely haven't learned when it's unwise to tease a very hungry predator-"

Unable to look away from the smoldering heat in Brian's eyes, Justin told him in a deep, sultry voice, "I'm sure you can instruct me in these matters, your royal highness…"

Shaking his head, his hand flexing at his side, uncertain if he dared to lay his hands on the teasing blond now, Brian snarled, "I'd advise you to cease with the teasing. As it is, I am sorely tempted to forego the pleasure of eating your hot little ass, and move on to spanking it. Something that is actually very much in order following your actions-"

Justin gulped, reading _that_ look in Brian's eyes only too well. Brian was a man of diverse desires, and unlimited hungers. There wasn't a doubt in his mind that he had provoked the Sultan into satisfying a different one. In the end, he knew he would derive immense pleasure from either choice. "Well, you are in charge. I await your decision… as well as your pleasure."

A muscle began to convulsively jerk in Brian's cheek, his decision suddenly reached. "Get up…" Brian growled, only moving to sit at the foot of the bed once Justin complied. A lustful smile, full of appreciation for Justin's attributes curved his lips, his eyes moving over the hottest man it had ever been his pleasure to acquire - a man that now owned his heart, and nearly every waking thought. He ran a finger down Justin's back, lightly sliding it along the crack that had been enticing him, and still did… yet finding there were other avenues to his pleasure, and reunion with this tempestuous man. "As much as I want to devour your hot little ass, I want to see my hand print on it as well." Brian leaned forward to bite one tempting globe, before soothing the slight sting with his tongue. "You have been such a bad boy. I do believe reparation is in order."

Justin trembled under Brian's light touch, the single bite going straight to his already responsive dick. "A-anything you want, Brian. I - I need you so much…"

Brian chuckled sexily. "My my. Our attitude has changed all of a sudden. What happened to the man that wanted to tease me to distraction?"

A moan escaped as Brian's hand began to knead his ass, a fingertip continuing to stray inside. "Still here. I just want you too damned much to keep playing games."

Not issuing a word in warning, Brian pulled Justin down to lay across his lap, his hand moving slowly and intently over the mounds of Justin's ass. "Games can be such fun, though." Brian licked his lips as he stared down at the perfect ass, unsure of his own resolve to continue this, when all he wanted was to be balls deep inside of the man that was his obsession… a man that he adored inside and out. "Lay as still as you can, and under no circumstances are you to come. I will tell you when it's time." Brian quirked an eyebrow at Justin's silent acquiescence, knowing his boy was never completely subservient. "Do. You. Understand. Me?"

"Y-yes, I u-understand…" Justin panted, the anticipation of what was to come, quickly driving him out of his mind. "Just d-do it already-"

Brian chuckled sexily, his eyes glinting with both promise and fire. "Bossiest bottom - ever!" he commended, before his hand delivered the first stinging smack. Just as quickly, another was delivered. Then another. The heat on his palm, and the pinkening cheeks were nearly his instant undoing. He swallowed as he felt Justin briefly twitch under his palm before calming. After a few more swats on his ass, Brian doubted he would be able to refrain from sinking his dick deep into the welcoming tightness that already beckoned him. "So fucking hot…" Brian hoarsely uttered, unable to believe the control he could exert over himself. It had been so long, and he wanted him so fucking badly.

Justin could barely contain the urge to hump himself over Brian's legs, his fully thickened cock beginning to leak through. He couldn't ever remember feeling so feverish and blinded by his need for one man. Although, to be honest, he hadn't known the true meaning of desire until the arrogant and gorgeous Sultan came into his life. "B-Brian… pleaseeeeeee." Justin didn't care that he was begging. He wanted more. And more… and more. He wanted this exquisite torture to continue, and he wanted Brian inside of him. On all counts, he wanted it all.

Brian's breathing became ragged. The combination of Justin's own panting breaths, the slight squirming he wasn't quite able to still, the red marks now owning Justin's ass… not to mention his own throbbing cock - all together made him want to toss him back onto his bed, and fuck Justin way into tomorrow. "Patience…" Brian forced himself to say, his pulsing dick urging him to save this erotic play for later, and instead sink into Justin's tight and welcoming heat. Brian landed another stinging smack to Justin's ass, groaning as he felt Justin's bare cock expanding even more, certain that his blond wouldn't be able to hold on much longer. "One more, and then I'll get you off quickly. After that, I will be fucking you, Justin." Brian saved the best for last, smacking Justin's ass, and instead of immediately pulling back his hand, he teasingly slid his fingertip up and down the crack of Justin's ass, pausing briefly to slide it inside, moving it back and forth for several deep and purposeful strokes.

"Stand up." Brian's voice was commanding, certain that this next part would need to be enacted quickly. He doubted Justin could stand on his feet for long. The boy's body was locked in sensations. At the moment, his mind clearly wasn't his own. "Brace your hands on my shoulders. I am going to suck you dry, and then I will fuck you like I've never fucked you before-"

Justin's face was flushed, his mind barely able to comprehend all of what Brian was saying. He was hard, aching, and in immediate need of release. Weakly, he turned in Brian's direction, more than aware he would need the support of holding onto Brian as he had instructed. He could barely stand. His ass was burning… but it was such a sweet feeling. He hadn't wanted it to end, and yet he did so they could move forward. Any remaining thoughts he could still process was quickly pushed from his mind when he felt Brian's tongue exploring him, stabbing into the leaking slit. There wasn't a doubt in his mind - he wouldn't last for long.

"You don't have to wait, Justin. You need this release as much as I need to be inside you. Don't fight it…" Brian demanded, all at once deep-throating Justin's throbbing cock, a deep growl emanating from him as he absorbed that unique essence that was simply defined - Justin. Brian's hands sunk into the back of Justin's thighs, pulling him tight against his devouring mouth. Fuck, he tasted so good. As much as he would enjoy to prolong blowing Justin, he needed so much more, and by the telltale sign of Justin's trembling limbs, his boy needed that release just as much. As he began to hum around Justin's throbbing dick, Brian silently urged him to let everything go.

His hands clenching and unclenching on Brian's shoulders, Justin let out a shout as he emptied into Brian's mouth, his legs becoming more like jelly, barely able to continue holding him upright. As the final tremors passed through him, Justin arched his body and head backwards, a feeling of bliss and contentment sweeping through him, more than aware that Brian would soon start the fever in him again.

Brian watched the expressions playing out on Justin's face, deciding he had never found him more beautiful than he was right now. Trusting. Sated. And most important of all… loving. "On your knees, Justin. Reach out and grasp the rails." Brian watched as Justin crawled into position, exhilarated by how Justin was always ready for him. Not only ready, but wanting the same things he wanted. They complimented each other in nearly every way. Brian vowed to himself that they would never be separated again.

Love and desire in his eyes, Justin turned his head on its side, watching as Brian removed his clothing, his eyes hungry on the bulging cock that Brian was now preparing for this next stage of their reunion. He was so heartbreakingly beautiful. It was no wonder his mind and heart had been so easily filled with doubts. It was unfathomable that Brian could be satisfied with just him, when he could have any man he wanted. He accepted it to be true… and celebrated in the fact of it, but at times like this, it was just so difficult to comprehend.

His eyes narrowing on that brief look in Justin's eyes, Brian moved in behind him, determined to cast those doubts permanently to the side before this night was over. Squirting the lube on his fingers, and his sheathed cock, Brian began to slide his finger inside, only adding another when Justin was relaxed and ready to accept more. "Justin, I will say this one more time, and I hope you finally believe me. I did not fuck that man in the photo, nor do I want to fuck anyone other than you." Once he had stretched Justin enough, Brian pulled his fingers free, moving forward to slowly slide his cock inside. Despite how much he wanted to pound his lover into the mattress, he wanted other things as well. This moment wasn't to be rushed. It was to be savored. No matter how much Justin tempted him with his beauty, and his hot body, he would not be rushed.

Justin gasped at the initial penetration, a bit confused that Brian wasn't savagely possessing him. It was what he had expected, and it was an element in their relationship that always incited his own passions. There wasn't anything that made him feel as hot as when he was the recipient of Brian's most savage possessions. "I believe you, Brian. I made so many mistakes, and I don't plan on doing that again."

Inching forward, holding the beast at bay that wanted to ram and ferociously thrust, Brian told him in a soft yet firm whisper, "I'm glad to hear that. I could have expressed myself better as well… but we'll talk about that later. Right now, I want to fuck you… and feel your tight heat gripping me." Slowly, Brian moved in and out, his head arching back as he gave himself over to this more gentle exploration. He had never been much for slow and easy in bed. It had been all about getting in and out with the maximum of pleasure, and the minimum of bullshit. That wasn't so now. He reveled in the feeling of moving slowly inside of Justin… the man he loved. There wasn't anything he couldn't feel as he slowly rocked into him, the pleasure was just as immense, if not even more so. "You feel so fucking amazing. But… do you know what I can't wait to feel?"

"W-what?" Justin asked, barely able to speak, the sensations of Brian taking him so gently affecting him on so many different levels.

"I want to fuck you raw. We will be doing that as soon as the testing is confirmed." Brian reached underneath to grasp and begin tugging at Justin's cock that was once more at full length and girth. "For now, though, I am going to fuck you harder… and as deep as I can go. Are you ready?"

"Y-yes…" Justin moaned. "Fuck yeah. Fuck me hard, Brian." Justin began to pant as Brian increased the pace, along with the tugging motion on his throbbing organ. He couldn't displace Brian's words. Raw. Fucking him raw. It was something out of his wildest dreams. That even more solidified their connection, and commitment. He couldn't wait for that day to come… but for now, he was more than happy with this. Grasping tightly onto the bed rails, Justin's back arched as Brian began to pound into him, their combined moans and breathless panting, as loud as the friction of their bodies moving together.

Brian hammered into Justin, slowing at times to hold off the explosion that sought to overtake him. He didn't want this to end. When Justin began to thrust back onto his cock, begging him with his body and his spoken pleas to see them through, Brian couldn't hold back any longer. Continuing to pull on Justin's cock, Brian grasped Justin's hip with the other hand, before moving in and out of his lover with a fierce, determined abandon. "Come Justin. Let's do this together…"

A few moments later, each of them were doing just that. Together they rode out the wild crescendo that seemingly transported them to another place, a special place where the only known reality was them. Slowly coming back down to earth, Justin rolled onto his back as Brian performed the task of discarding the condom, both of them eager for the day that would be a missing ingredient from their bedroom.

"I love you, Brian…" Justin whispered, in this moment finding any other words horribly inadequate.

Brian smiled, pulling Justin against his chest. "I know you do; I think that was one of the primary reasons I couldn't let you go, even if I didn't realize it at the time. Your love for me gave me even more determination to fight for you."

"I'm glad you didn't give up on me."

"I doubt I ever could." Brian turned to look intently on his young lover, deciding now was the time to ask a question he never thought to ask… but somehow finding the time to be right. "Justin, I want to ask you a question. Your answer won't change anything for us. Yes or no, I will still want you here with me."

Justin sat up, looking down at Brian almost warily, an almost ominous seriousness in Brian's voice and somber expression. "Uhhh, okay. What is it?"

"Before I ask the question, I want you to understand that this will undoubtedly make life more complicated. Some of my people won't welcome this, and I am certain many of them don't support my lifestyle - whether they voice their opinions or not. However… I don't give a damn about that. I want us to have a full life together, and I want you to be visualized more as my equal. There is only one way to achieve that."

His eyes wide, unable to believe this conversation could be heading where he thought it could be, Justin stammered, "A-are you saying what I think you are?"

"Yes, Justin. I want legitimacy in our relationship… but only if you want it too. I am honor bound to explain that it will come with responsibilities." Brian took in a deep breath, never more anxious for an affirmative answer, his heart pounding in his chest as he awaited Justin's response. "How about it? Will you marry me, Justin? In other words… will you become the Damat of Al Duran?"

"Damat? Is that the term for husband?" Justin asked, knowing he was evading the question; although, not a doubt in his mind how he would answer.

"It is a term derived from the Turkish for a man entering into royalty through marriage. If the term makes you uncomfortable, we can use it sparingly… and not what is most important right now." Brian took in a deep breath, knowing he was pushing for an answer, but unable to do anything else. "If you need time to think about it, I understand. It is a big decision… life altering, in fact."

Justin shook his head. "No, I don't need any time. I love you, my beautiful and determined Sultan. There is nothing I want more than a full life with you, sharing everything that you experience, and doing all that I can to help you continue to rule with honor. Yes. I will marry you."

Brian leaned in, kissing Justin passionately, his tongue sweeping inside to claim and devour. "I caution you, my dear fiance. I will probably become even more possessive once we are married. No matter if we are more equal in the eyes of the world, I still have this unquenchable need to control and own you. I will try to curb those desires… but there will be times, at least behind closed doors, I doubt I'll be successful."

A slight giggle escaped Justin's lips. "I wouldn't have you any other way. I may have protested in the beginning, but that was because I didn't want to be just one of many. I love the primitive in you that becomes so territorial and possessive. I don't want to ever lose that part of our relationship. In all honesty, that is the man I fell in love with… the man I will always see when I look at the Sultan of Al Duran."

Skillfully tumbling Justin beneath him, he began peppering kisses all over Justin's face, his neck… before exploring beyond. Looking up at his lover with lust and love in his eyes, Brian was certain his expression spoke as loudly as his words. "Possession goes two ways, at least, now that we are at this new place in our relationship. You are mine, Justin. However, it is my will that I am yours as well."

TBC

 ** _A/N: How many did I surprise? I doubt you expected me to unify them to that degree. But, after everything they have experienced, the love they have expressed and progression they have made, I found it more than fitting. I am still focused on completing this story before working on anything else. To those waiting on 'Through the Viewfinder', I do apologize for that… but since this is nearly finished, I have decided to wrap this one up first. I am still hoping one more chapter, but it could extend to two more. I will determine that when I start writing it. Thanks for reading. As always, comments are greatly appreciated! :)_**


	16. Vanquishing A Madman

**A/N: In the previous chapter notes I had projected this to be the final chapter. Whether it be good or bad, that won't be the case. There will be one more chapter to follow this one. Even though I had planned for it to be, there was just too much to resolve here. My goal was to have this finished before Christmas, so clearly, I am writing the last part of this before returning to any other projects. As always... thank you for reading!**

* * *

 **Vanquishing A Madman**

Brian glanced at the morning sun beginning to peek through the semi-transparent covering on the balcony windows, a reminder that duty would soon call. Today was the day of Michael's execution. He needed to meet with Ben before leaving for the prison, and then, he would be off to oversee the destruction of what he would always view as unadulterated evil. Technically, he wasn't required to be in attendance, but with what had happened in the past, he found not being there a matter of negligence. He wasn't taking any chances. He wanted to be there in the case that Michael survived the deadly injection. Nothing would surprise him in the case of Michael Novotny. Should that unlikely event happen, a second injection would be administered, one of a higher dosage. In this case, Brian would not decree the prisoner be freed should he survive. The execution would continue until Michael was officially pronounced dead.

He found it slightly ironic that Michael would die by lethal injection. It was only poetic justice since he had chosen to torture and corrupt others through the use of drugs. When he thought of what Michael had planned for Justin, and how close he had come to succeeding, he wanted to choke the actual life out of the repulsive snake. But no, he would do this diplomatically. His hands would not be sullied by Michael Novotny… and he would be out of their lives forever.

Brian groaned as he watched the slow awakening stretch of the beautiful blond in his bed… the man he had just proposed to mere hours ago. He couldn't wait to legally unite them, binding them together for the rest of their days. As much as he wanted to linger in bed, he knew he must attend to his duty. With a sigh of infinite regret, Brian swung his legs over the side of the bed, a shower, and his official state of dress would be on his immediate agenda.

Justin's eyes flickered open at the sudden and unexpected movement, a pout immediately forming on his lips… a mouth that have given his Sultan an indescribable amount of pleasure deep into the night. "Do you have to leave so early?"

"Yes, Justin. Today I must." Brian's voice was more terse than he intended, but thankfully Justin was well accustomed to certain obligations of his position bringing out this more caustic side of the Sultan. "I need to be in full royal dress… and I need to meet with Benjamin."

"Ben…" Justin repeated sadly. "Despite moving on, this will be a bad day for him. Is there anything I can do, Brian? Anything at all?"

Brian smiled affectionately at the only man that could change his resolve, and soften his most hardened heart. "Only be here when I return. I hate that our reunion is being cut so short by these unpleasant events. However, it will be over quickly." Moving around to the other side of the bed, knowing he didn't have the option of lingering, Brian lightly trailed his hand along Justin's cheek, a smile of sweet remembrance curving his lips. "We have so many plans to make, and a formal announcement to make. My people will need to become accustomed to your new status; I want to set that in place soon."

Justin cast a beaming smile in Brian's direction. "I can't believe it. We're really getting married." A sudden frown marred Justin's face. "You didn't ask because you thought it was the only way to make me happy? You really want to marry me?"

"I want that more than anything…" Brian answered earnestly, his eyes lighting up as love glimmered in them. Bending down, Brian tenderly attached his lips to Justin's, moving them slowly over them, sipping at his lips as if fashioned of the most unique and delicious of nectars. He pulled back almost as quickly, knowing he couldn't start something now. In his role as Sultan, there would be many times when business took priority over his home life. This was certainly one of those times.

A happy sigh answered, Justin feeling he was lost in an improbable dream. "I know you have to go. I'll be here when you get back. Always… and forever."

"I'll hold you to that promise…" Brian answered, smiling one last time before heading in the direction of the bathroom to shower and dress for what he knew would be a long morning. This day would begin with darkness, but it was his hope that it would end with the promise for a much brighter tomorrow.

* * *

Brian looked up from the tedious task of signing legal documents when Ben was announced and now entering his private office. He watched him cautiously, hoping to discern his temperament, remembering their last encounter only too well. "Have a seat, Benjamin. I will need to leave soon, but I wished to speak with you first."

"Of course, Sire." Ben bowed and took a seat, lines of tension marking his face, but his heart less troubled today. "I was planning on spending the morning with Gus. Brandon suggested it. That is, if that is agreeable?"

Smiling, Brian nodded his complete agreement. "Of course, Ben. That's more than agreeable. My son loves both of you… and you will never find me rejecting any offer that only increases my son's security."

"Wonderful." Ben cleared his throat nervously, before asking, "So… the execution commences on your arrival?"

"Yes. It is one hour from now; I will leave shortly to make certain everything is prepared, and I will have one last meeting with Michael." He visibly shuddered at the thought. "It is expected."

"Have you determined how he will be put to death?" Ben wasn't certain he wanted to know, but a part of him had to have the answer. Even though he realized Brian's contempt for Michael was justified, he couldn't help hoping for a humane death. No matter how badly Michael had lived his life, Ben still valued human life. Knowing that his former lover would soon be put to death wasn't easy for him.

Brian nodded. "I have informed the prison and the doctor overseeing the procedure that death would be by means of lethal injection." Brian didn't go on about the irony of using drugs, after how much Michael had misused them… but Ben was very intuitive. He was certain it would occur to him, at least, at some point. "It is a very quick end, Benjamin, and it is pain free."

"Yes, Your Highness. It is more humane than I could have expected." Tears formed in his eyes. "Thank you."

"No thanks are necessary, Benjamin. You have suffered as much as anyone." Brian took in a deep breath, forcing himself to handle this discussion with tact and not in his typical autocratic fashion. "I am not seeking to inflict torture on Michael; I want to resolve this as peacefully as possible - then we all can move forward. However, his crimes are too severe for anything less than a death sentence… and you know that. He is a constant danger to society everywhere, and I cannot allow that."

"I understand, Sire. I don't seek to change your mind. Six months ago, yes I would have… but too much has happened since then. Michael had the chance to make better choices and start fresh. Instead, he remained mired in jealousy and hate. There is no remorse in him." Tears slid down Ben's face. "Knowing that, I also accept there is no hope for him. The simple truth is clear… ending his life is saving anyone he would interact with in the future."

Brian inclined his head, in complete agreement. Opening his top desk drawer, Brian removed a file, before pushing it across the desk to Ben. "Open it."

Frowning, uncertain of what the Sultan would want him to review at this precise time, Ben slowly opened the folder, confusion clearly defined on his face as he asked a question. "Sire? Why are you showing me these travel brochures? And… a credit card?"

"When was the last time you took a vacation? And… I don't mean when you've accompanied me on my travels. That doesn't count…" Brian quirked a brow, when he stopped Ben from answering exactly how he knew he would. He waved a hand when Ben started to speak. "We both know the answer. I want you to take a break from your duties here for the next two weeks. Hell, take a month if you need to.

"A month? That's preposterous!" Ben exclaimed. "I have responsibilities not only in Al Duran… but to you and Gus. I am needed here."

"Yes, of course you are… but in the coming months I will need you even more. And, you need to get away for a while." Brian took in a deep breath. "I didn't want to tell you like this, or even right now, but heightened security will be needed in the future."

Ben sat up straighter in his chair, his eyes intent and exceedingly more alert. "Why is that, Sire? Has something happened?"

"Oh nothing other than the fact of your Sultan becoming engaged, and his future husband, the only Damat my country has ever known, will need his own private security, and all of the protocol that follows along with such a position." Brian smiled as Ben's jaw dropped, the shock more than apparent on his always expressive face.

"You're not serious? Married? You… and Justin?" Words kept tumbling from Ben's mouth. "It's not possible. It can't be! It's not you-"

Brian laughed. "I guess I deserve such a sense of shocked disbelief. But yes, the impossible has happened, Benjamin. I am getting married. Obviously, it won't be immediate. I plan to hold off on the formal announcement until you have returned from your vacation, and proper security measures are in place. It goes without saying, I am a very influential ruler; I will not have Justin's safety compromised."

Ben could hardly take it all in. Of course, Justin would be in need of devout protection, just as much as the Sultan. He had to be considered a target now, and a weakness for any enemy of the Sultan's to exploit. "It's just incredible, Sultan. I simply have no words. I will do everything I can to ensure a smooth transition for Justin's security. He is a wonderful young man. It will be my honor to protect him."

"Thank you, Benjamin. That means more to me than I can possibly say." Slightly grimacing as he looked at the time, Brian's tone became more stern. "I must go now. You have an important task today, my friend. I want you to take those brochures and show them to Brandon. Pick a location and make the reservations. Use the credit card I provided. That can also be used to pay for all of your expenses during your time away."

Ben stood to his feet, amazed how he had entered this room with such a heavy heart, and now, finding it filled more with joy and hope for the future. Not just for him, but for all of them. He wasn't about to argue about the vacation further. There wasn't a doubt that his Sultan's mind was made up, and despite his initial protests, he realized some time away with Brandon could be exactly what he needed. "Thank you, Your Highness. Your generosity is overwhelming. I will discuss this with Brandon immediately, and have a decision soon.'

Brian nodded curtly, his mind now on the business of dispensing of the deranged Michael Novotny. "We'll speak later." Standing to his feet when Ben made his exit, Brian took in a deep breath before doing the same. Once he reached the front entrance of the palace, Brian nodded to his driver and the guards that would accompany him to the prison. In Arabic, he tersely told them, "Let's get this done…"

* * *

With a deep flourish, the prison doctor kneeled as the Sultan approached the holding room for the condemned prisoner. "Good morning, Your Majesty."

"Please rise." Brian glanced around, seeing that the hallway was adequately protected, and the door to the observation room open and accessible to him. Once the doctor was standing, Brian asked, "Is the prisoner ready for execution?"

"Yes, Your Highness." He cleared his throat before continuing, "He adamantly refused sedation."

Brian shrugged his shoulders. "It doesn't matter. Perhaps that will make it end more quickly for him."

"Either way, it shouldn't take long. In my experience, the maximum time has been no more than ten minutes, with the average being around eight."

"I am going to speak with him briefly… then, the injection may commence." Brian looked toward the door. "Is anyone with him now?"

"No, Your Highness. He requested solitude, and a nurse can monitor him from the observatory. The prisoner is in restraints on the bed. He will be unable to harm you." The doctor flinched from the look of censure on Brian's face, knowing in an instant he had erred. The Sultan was not a weak man under any circumstances. He knew he needed to choose his words more wisely. "Sire, I - I didn't mean-"

"Relax…" Brian admonished. "I understand what you meant. I will only need a few minutes. After the prisoner is declared as deceased, I will check myself." Brian's eyes were cold as he assessed the nervous physician. "There will NOT be any mistakes or misconceptions made here today." Before giving the doctor one last stern look, Brian pushed past him, and opened the door that separated him from the most detestable man he had ever known. He arched a brow at his initial sight of the condemned man, anger and disbelief swelling at him at the hostility openly displayed on his face.

"Well, well… I must be special to get a visit from the almighty Sultan." Michael sneered as his eyes moved over the primitive beauty. "Tell me, Brian, is this to be some type of conjugal visit? I know what you have at home must be grossly inadequate…"

Brian clenched and unclenched his fists at his sides. How dare this piece of vermin speak to him so? And… only moments before his execution. He should have chosen a firing squad, hanging, anything other than the tranquil end he would be receiving. "Silence!" Brian snarled. "You will speak when asked to speak. I am the ruler of this country, not your friend or acquaintance. Respect will be given - even now." Brian shook his head. "Do you not realize I can change how you are put to death? I am being much more humane than you deserve."

Michael rolled his eyes. "My apologies, your excellency. Forgive me for not bowing. It's a bit difficult in these restraints."

"You are the most worthless piece of trash I have ever encountered… and believe me when I say - I have met many. Clearly, you have no remorse. I realize you have been informed of the process. It will be over quickly, and it is without pain." Brian coldly watched Michael's face transforming from malevolent, to showing a slight sign of fear. That was more like it, he thought. It was unacceptable that he continue on in this manner. His own temper wouldn't allow for it. "I will caution you - do NOT try any of your tricks with the doctor or anyone attending you. There will be no deception this time. I will examine your body myself once you are pronounced dead."

"How thorough…" Michael sneered, his heart beginning to race as the inevitability of his circumstances finally assailed him. He was running out of time. His dreams of a relationship with the cold and beautiful Sultan was now a thing of the past. He loathed him now. If pleading for his life now gained him a reprieve, then… he would humiliate himself so. Truly, he had no other choice. "Brian… I - I mean, Sultan, don't do this. I can change. I - I guess I always thought that deep down you wanted me, and that you rebelled against committing to an American. Some dreams are hard to push away."

Brian looked at Michael incredulously. After everything he had perpetrated… did he really think him so gullible? A calculating glint appeared in his eyes. He would provoke Michael into revealing another brand of deception. "I'm sure they are; however, that is of no consequence to me now." Deliberately, Brian paused for effect. "I should thank you, Michael."

"T-thank me?" Michael asked, liking neither the Sultan's words or the cold look in his eyes.

Inclining his head, Brian agreed. "Yes. If you hadn't went to such lengths to separate me from Justin; I would have taken even longer in realizing how much he means to me, and how I don't ever want to be without him again." Brian's eyes narrowed on Michael's changing expression - confusion quickly turning into jealousy. His voice lowered as if telling his deepest, darkest secret. "Only two other people know this, Justin being one of them, but allow me to tell you now." Brian winked with an evil smile on his face. "I know you won't be sharing this with anyone. Last night I asked Justin to marry me… and he accepted."

Michael's face contorted in rage, his eyes bulging, arms pulling at the restraints that were in place. "Marriage!" he spat out. "It's blasphemous. To your kind, he is a foreigner… an infidel. Inexperienced of what his new life will bring. I should have killed him when I had the chance." He began to cackle insanely. "Your husband will never last a year. He will not be accepted by your people… and your enemies will strike out. If nothing else, I will die in peace knowing in time your life will disintegrate."

A muscle ticked in Brian's cheek as he fought to maintain control. More than anything he wanted to choke the last breath from the deranged and dangerous man. He would rise above that temptation. This execution would be above suspicion or question. The protocol would be followed. Between clenched teeth, Brian hissed, "There is nothing redeemable in you, Michael Novotny. You have been sentenced to death, and you will face that judgment immediately."

Moments later, behind the confines of the observation room glass, the Sultan watched as the drug was injected, and the sinister man began to fade away. He took very little enjoyment out of Michael's death, the crimes of the soon to be deceased man, as well as the pain he had inflicted on so many others, far outweighing this moment of justice and vengeance. Just over seven minutes from the time of injection, Michael Novotny took his last breath, his head turned toward the glass for the last few minutes, his eyes glassy and fixed on the window as if trying to engrave his face in Brian's memory.

As the Sultan observed the examination of Michael's body, Brian felt a sense of relief that pure evil had been extinguished on this day. Now, the future would be more assured, not only for him, Justin and his son… but for his beloved people as well. Justice and vengeance truly had been served.

TBC

 ** _A/N: As I was writing this chapter, I realized it had to be broken into two parts. With all of the resolutions that needed to be made, some of them unpleasant, I decided it would be too much for the scope of this chapter. And, I certainly didn't want the happily ever after merging with Michael's end, and continued spewing of hate. The next chapter will be the final part of this adventure, with us advancing a bit into the future. As always, thank you for reading. The next part will be extremely bittersweet as I will miss my time in this 'verse, but I intend on giving them a very good and complete end. More to come soon. :)_**


	17. The Evolution of a Primitive

**A/N: This chapter takes us to the end of the journey. I will miss my time in this 'verse more than I can ever say. But, that time always comes. Thank you for reading. :)**

* * *

 **The Evolution of a Primitive**

 **Six Months Later**

Justin was inwardly seething. He was frustrated, confused, and unbelievably horny. His wedding had been this morning. It had been everything he had hoped for it to be - simple but elaborate, beautiful and tasteful, traditional and yet contemporary. Brian had spared no expense, nor had he left anything to chance. The past few weeks, Brian had been a virtual tyrant, making sure all was as it should be for their special day. A day that hadn't required to be six months in arriving… but in some ways, the Sultan of Al Duran, was overtly symbolic. They had been married six months to the day Brian had proposed to him.

Shaking his head as he strolled through the opulent gardens, Justin acknowledged the truth of the matter, whether Brian would admit it or not. To Brian, it would show a vulnerability… at the very least, it would display a sense of romanticism. The Sultan may be comfortable behind closed doors showing himself to be compassionate, but to the eyes of the world, he continued to portray himself as the hardened ruler that imposed an iron will, with a control over himself and all those that were under his rule. He supposed it was how Brian had to be in his position. His eyes narrowed when he saw Ben approaching from the distance, his steps quickening as soon as he noticed Justin walking alone through the gardens.

"Your highness…" Ben bowed to the waist, his head lowered, with his eyes looking down to the ground.

Justin rolled his eyes. He couldn't imagine ever getting used to this coddling treatment, either in public or in private. Undoubtedly, it was the last thing he wanted in the privacy of his home. "Ben, what have I told you about that?" Justin gently admonished. "Please rise."

Rising to his full height, Ben smiled warmly at the younger man. "My apologies, Justin. Adhering to protocol is in my blood. It is a second nature to me; I doubt I can ever refrain from extending the proper courtesies."

"I do understand that, Ben. Your devotion to the Sultan and Al Duran are commendable characteristics. It says so much about you. I only request that when we are alone that you treat me more as an equal."

An equal? Ben thought to himself. Obviously Justin didn't have a clear grasp on what his new station entailed. They were to serve him now. Although he knew it wasn't his place to say so, Justin needed to understand how much his life had changed. It was surprising that Brian hadn't discussed this in detail… but at the moment, it appeared he was lacking in some very important knowledge. "Justin, I'm not sure how to diplomatically say this… but, we are not equals. We never will be. You now carry a highly envied and influential position with so many responsibilities. Soon you will have your own team of advisors. Until then, it would be best if you kept such opinions to yourself."

Frowning, Justin nodded his head. His first day, and he was already breaking with decorum. He knew that would displease the Sultan, the man who was now his lawful wedded husband. "I have much to learn, and I am hoping you will guide me in my journey. I know it is not your responsibility, but I would be grateful for any advice you can give."

"It would be my honor, Your Highness." Smiling in understanding at Justin's slight grimace, Ben amended, "I shall endeavor to refer to you as Justin while in private. In public, the courtesies must be extended."

"Agreed." Justin nodded his head enthusiastically, grateful for what he knew to be a large concession on Ben's part. He was fairly certain to this day, even with the long history and rapport Ben had with Brian, he still referred to him by title or other respectful terms even in private. As much as he admired Ben's dedication to his duty, and his respect for Brian and now his - position, he knew the constant references would grate on his nerves. It wasn't the life he was used to… but now he had to adapt to that change. His mind reverting back to his previous annoyance, Justin bit out impatiently, "Where is he? Our reception ended hours ago. He should be with me!"

Under normal circumstances, Justin's behavior would be inappropriate… but today on his wedding day, Ben found it not only expected, but acceptable. He wasn't sure he should readily admit to that opinion, though. "The Sultan will be with you very soon, Justin. He is in a meeting that is important to his future, and a stepping stone in adding stability and safety to your lives together."

"That sounds rather ominous. Are you at liberty to discuss it?" Justin asked, uncertain if he should ask, and not intending on forcing Ben into making a decision that would place him in an awkward position.

"Of course. Actually, the Sultan wanted you to know why he was so delayed, and that he should be joining you soon." Ben motioned toward the bench, inviting him to sit. "Please Justin, sit. I will tell you what I know."

Nodding, Justin moved forward, sitting quietly on the bench, his eyes searching on Ben, the slightest bit of unease in his stomach. That Brian would think of business matters on their wedding day bespoke of the importance of the task. No longer was he troubled by the delay of the consummation of their vows, even though it would be the first time they had done so as a married couple, and without the need for protection between them; now it was concern for what occupied his beloved ruler's time and thoughts. "I'm listening, Ben."

Ben sat down next to the young man, now the Damat of Al Duran, the only one that had ever held such a title in this land. He had so much to learn and explore; Ben decided he could be more excited about Justin's future journey than he was himself. "I am sure the Sultan has told you of how much security needs to be heightened now…" At Justin's responding nod, he continued, "Sadly, no matter how much society has progressed, the Sultan is required to interact with other world leaders, some of them that still follow archaic beliefs… not to mention their followers."

"Yes, Brian told me that caution was vital now. There would be many that opposed our union, and Brian's chosen lifestyle. His harem in the past was one thing, but marriage was a public declaration of how he shunned those views, and some men could act out at any given time."

"That's very true. It is my job to oversee the Sultan's safety, and the security of everyone inside of the walls of this estate. That includes the Sultan's heir, his son, and now you as his husband. We are more than secure on the estate grounds. It is when the two of you leave, whether together or separate, where we would face the greatest risk." Ben frowned as he thought about that. He knew that would be agonizing for him, and he didn't doubt that the Sultan would constantly be looking over their shoulders. The love his master had for Justin was more powerful than anything he could have anticipated. He couldn't be happier about that.

Justin was aware of how much Brian was required to travel. Not only did he need to for the good of his own country, but his own businesses he owned all over the world. He just wasn't sure how safe Brian would feel with them travelling together. Whether he stayed behind or joined Brian on his various business trips, he accepted the risks would be present. "I know Brian travels often. I will leave that for him to decide whether I stay behind or travel by his side."

Ben smiled. "I have a feeling the master won't be going anywhere without his husband at his side. And, it will be easier to protect you together than splitting up the guards between two areas."

"Yes, I can understand that. But… this isn't news to me. What is the meeting all about?" Justin glanced down at his watch. "A meeting that's been going on for over two hours-"

"The Sultan is working on liquidating his assets in the hope that it reduces his need for travel. He wants to get everything in motion, realizing it will take some time to complete such a task. The master has so many holdings around the world. However, Ted is a genius at crunching numbers and making key financial moves. He will know how to best handle any sales or transfers." Ben had been slightly surprised when Brian elected to do this. Some of these holdings had been in his possession for many years. He did recognize that this was another sign of his devotion to his country, as well as to the man that was now his husband. The callous and savage man of the past was steadily evolving… and it was largely due to his love for this young man, now the Damat of Al Duran.

Justin gasped. "He's doing all of that for me? To keep me safe? I'm not sure how I feel about him changing his life to such a degree. Surely there are other options?"

"I wouldn't let it trouble you, Justin. One thing I do know, is that the Sultan does exactly what he wants to do. I think he's wanted to make this move for awhile now, and his marriage to you gives him more of a reason. He used to enjoy the various trips, but he has become more centered… that has even increased since he met you. The Sultan loves his land and his people; I think he's reached the point where he wants nothing to distract him from ruling this land, and devoting the rest of his time to his family." Ben smiled at Justin warmly. "I would accept the gift and be thankful for the increased time you will have together."

Standing to his feet, Justin gave Ben a beaming smile. "I will do just that. Thank you, Ben. I was irritated, troubled, and confused… and you settled my concerns. I think I'll just go wait in our rooms."

"An excellent idea, young master." Ben stood and bowed to the waist, humor glinting in his eyes at Justin narrowing of his own. "Get used to it, Justin. You now carry your own source of power. Everyone on this island must give you respect. Not only does it come with your new station… you are deserving of it."

Tears misted in Justin's eyes. He swallowed to force them back. "Thank you, Ben. Your support means everything to me. I know it's in the past now, but I can't forget that I was largely why Michael went so crazy. You could resent me, but all I see in you is the greatest of integrity. I can see why Brian honors and respects you so deeply."

"No, Justin." Ben shook his head. "You have never been the blame for Michael's choices. He was on this path long before you arrived here in Al Duran. I do hope he has found his peace; I can say with certainty that I have. My devotion to this land and our Sultan has never been more absolute… and the happiness I have found with Brandon is more than I could have ever expected. Life is full now."

"I'm so glad." Justin groaned as he caught sight of Ted approaching from the far side of the gardens, the edge closest to the house. "Oh no. They are done meeting. Brian will be bellowing if he is in our rooms waiting. I guess I'd better go see to my savage beast."

Ben chuckled, knowing Justin was exactly right. Today of all days, Brian would expect Justin to be waiting, eagerly anticipating his arrival. "Yes, do hurry, Justin. For all of our sakes, please hurry."

Justin laughed, waving at Ted as he sprinted towards the house, not a doubt in his mind of the volatile and impatient Sultan that would be awaiting him. He couldn't wait to find out.

* * *

Brian moved through the rooms he shared with Justin, his irritation growing as he continued to find each of them empty. A soft smile touched his lips when he noticed the balcony doors slightly ajar. Of course, he thought to himself. Justin loved the balcony, in particular the view of the gardens. He would be there. Pushing the doors widely open, anxious to get his arms full of a teasing and all too tempting blond, Brian frowned finding it also empty. "What the hell?" he grumbled, his eyes glinting mischievously when he heard the door to the suite being slammed, and hurried footsteps rushing from room to room. Justin wasn't the only one that could tease and torment… as his audacious blond was about to find out.

Moving back inside, Brian closed the doors, crossing his arms in front of him, standing still until Justin rushed toward him. As a flushed, and clearly anxious Justin approached, he spoke in his most casual tone, "Having fun strolling the grounds - while your husband impatiently waits?"

"Are you joking? Seriously?" Justin immediately fell for the baiting, his earlier anger quickly rising to the surface. "You took off with Ted right after our wedding dinner. Not a word of explanation except saying, 'Justin I have business to finalize with Theodore. Enjoy the party, and meet me in our rooms in an hour'. Yeah, that was hours ago…"

Brian shrugged. "Theodore is long winded. I didn't allow for that when I gave you a time. It was vital to our future, and I didn't want to wait to move forward. And, for certain, I didn't want business hanging over my head during the next few days. I have other plans…"

"I'm sure you do, dear Sultan." Justin's voice was sultry and cooing. "Ben told me what you did. I really hope it was something you wanted and that it wasn't solely for my protection. You've already changed your life enough for me."

Moving closer, Brian linked his arms behind Justin's waist, pulling him closer, his head lowering to brush his lips against Justin's - slowly and tenderly… before escalating into the heat of a desire that both of them accepted would never be assuaged. Pulling back before things became too intense, Brian huskily told him, "I would do it for you without question… but it is so much more than that. My duty, and my devotion is for the people of this land. I owe them constant care and commitment to continued growth and prosperity. Some travel will still be necessary, but this will enormously reduce the need for that. I do wish I could take you away, in an American's terminology - give you a proper honeymoon. Until all security is in place, I am not comfortable with the risks."

Justin smiled indulgently at the man that he would have never thought to be one of a more sensitive nature. He knew it was a trait that was reserved for him and Gus alone… but the fact that it existed melted his heart and made him love Brian all the more. He grasped Brian's hand, pulling him in the direction of the balcony. Opening the door, Justin urged him to the railing, his body turning towards the spectacular view, one that he doubted could ever be surpassed anywhere - at least, not to him. "What do you see out there? Take a good look."

Quirking a brow, Brian glanced at his husband briefly, uncertain of what romantic nonsense was moving through his little adorable blond head, but positive he was about to find out. "I see my head of security wasting time with the man that is supposed to be liquidating my assets."

"Not that…" Justin sighed in exasperation. "And, I'm sure both of them have more than earned a break."

"That's debatable," Brian mumbled.

Justin shook his head. Brian was utterly incorrigible, and charming at the same time. "I know how much you care about both of them, so I won't attempt to be scolding. What I want to say is quite simple. This beautiful land is my home; of course, I would feel that way about any place you chose for us to be. I have no desire to leave even if only for a vacation. Not only is this my home, it's a vast paradise… at least to me. I could never find anything more perfect, and certainly none as beautiful."

"I'm glad you feel that way, Justin." Brian turned to face his beautiful husband, releasing his hand to turn him and pull him tightly against him. "It's been a long, eventful day. I want you so fucking badly."

"Well, Your Highness…" Justin drawled. "I am yours for the taking; however, I was hoping I could give you your gift first."

"Gift?" he queried. "You made me agree - no wedding gifts exchanged between us. Your exact words - 'Our love is the only gift that matters, and we will be bombarded with enough gifts from our wedding guests'. Brian growled in his irritation. Little shit upstaged him again. "I don't need a gift… and when have you had time to get one? For the past few months you have been caught up in briefings and wedding preparations."

Justin smirked. "You might be surprised at just what I can accomplish with the proper motivation." Jerking his head toward the bedroom, Justin told him, "Let's go. What I have for you is in the closet."

"How intriguing…" Brian genuinely returned, following closely behind him, more than amazed that Justin had been able to keep any such secret gift from being revealed to him. Not much was ever hidden from him. It was a show of how much the house staff already took to their new master. Once inside the bedroom, Brian began to remove his robe and wedding suit jacket, followed by his tie, idly tossing them onto the chair closest to the bed… his haste another sure sign of how great his need for his husband truly was. When Justin paused his steps to look at his beloved Sultan in admiration, Brian urged him along. "Don't let me distract you."

Grunting, Justin muttered, "That's easy for you to say…" He reached into the closet, carefully retrieving the portrait that had taken most of his free time for the past few months. Looking over his shoulder, he breathed a sigh of relief that Brian had paused in his disrobing, his pants still on. He couldn't help thinking this presentation would become a bit strained with a naked and lusty Sultan on his hands. "Okay. I started working on this a few months ago. I've been using a vacant room at the end of the hall. It's amazing that no one ratted me out."

"Hmmm. I'll need to look into that." When Justin mock glared at him, Brian amended, 'I am all about security-"

"Right." Justin scoffed. He nibbled on his lip nervously, before proceeding with his presentation. He had the feeling Brian wasn't going to be patient for long… but he also believed his efforts would be appreciated. "Sorry, I'm feeling a bit awkward. I never gifted a painting, and this one is special."

Brian smiled, doing all he could to place Justin at ease. This was clearly important to him, and that made it so to him as well. "Relax, and just show it to me. I know it will be brilliant. Everything about you is. Something you created can be no less."

Blushing, hoping Brian felt the same with the finished project, Justin nodded his head in a jerking fashion. Okay… here goes, he thought to himself. He removed the cloth that covered the painting that came nearly to his own shoulders, bracing it in front of his body as his eyes took in Brian's shocked and utterly transfixed expression. "D-do you like it?"

His eyes widened, tears beginning to shimmer in his them. In this instance the in control Sultan of Al Duran was no more, but was replaced by a father and a husband that loved the men in his life more than anything else. "Like it? Justin. This is a masterpiece. I fucking love it." His eyes moved over the painting of him in full official regalia, standing next to him in the painting was Gus, smiling and looking adoringly up at his father. "Even more than that, I love you."

Tears of joy streamed down Justin's face, his heart elated that Brian loved his offering so much. It had been a labor of love, and that it moved Brian to tears, along with the rarely spoken avowal of love, his heart felt like it was bursting. Momentarily a sense of loss assailed him as he remembered how he had been so foolish in walking away from this man. He would have broken both of their hearts in the process. That realization was long in coming, but it was his true reality now. His hands beginning to tremble, Justin moved away to the far side of the room, carefully propping the painting where it would be safe until Brian could decide where he wanted to place it. Almost timidly, Justin returned to him, his hand wiping away the tears that had fallen. His lower lip trembling, Justin told him, "This wasn't just a wedding gift. It was something I wanted to give you, whether we had decided to marry or not. You and Gus are my life. I love you both so much."

"Come closer." Brian instructed, his arms held out to sweep him into them the very moment Justin was close enough. He didn't have long to wait. Justin's footsteps accelerated until he was launching his smaller body tightly into his arms, arms snugly wrapped around the other. "I have no words for what you did for me, and my son." As his arms held Justin close, his eyes sought out the painting that was the exact image of him and his son. "You have an incredible gift, and one that I would like to see explored, even if only here in Al Duran. I'm afraid I am far too selfish to release you into the world… not to mention, committed to your security."

Pulling back, Justin smiled lovingly at the man he adored in every possible way. "I don't want to go anywhere that doesn't have you by my side. I was thinking about how to best use my art skills; I wanted to discuss that with you." Observing Brian's intent expression, he continued on, "I wanted to share my knowledge with your people." Justin smiled. "Our people now. I was thinking seminars for different age groups. There has to be others that are so inclined to learn, and I would love to be part of the process."

"It's a great idea, Justin. I am all for it. At least, once I have a full security team in place outside of the perimeter of this estate. This would be such immense progress and such a help to our people. They are going to love you as much as I do. Not the typical function of a Damat… but it is contributing to the building of Al Duran, so in that sense, it is."

Justin narrowed his eyes, his ears perking at one of Brian's statements. "You know, Mr. I Don't Express Emotions - in the span of a few short minutes, you have declared your love for me in two different instances. Now that IS amazing."

Brian swatted Justin on the ass, his lips rolling under as he scolded, "Impertinent little fucker."

"Uh huh. I have to be to keep up with you, Sultan…" Justin teased, his hands moving to playfully move up and down Brian's chest.

His eyes hungrily moving over Justin's face, lingering the longest on his full and luscious lips, Brian rasped, "Let's go to bed. I have two pieces of paper that states we are clear to fuck raw… and that's how it will be from this day on."

"Lead on, husband. I've been waiting for this moment longer than I care to admit." In his heart, Justin knew he had hoped for the possibility from the first moment he had decided to give himself to Brian, at that time never thinking the harem would be a thing of the past, and that this incredible and beautiful man would commit exclusively to him.

After a shorter time of foreplay than they typically enjoyed, Justin's eyes rolled back in his head as he felt that first push of Brian's bare cock into his hastily prepared ass. "B-Brian. F-feels so fucking good."

Leaning down to tenderly slant his lips over Justin's, Brian pushed in even more, his heart racing as he continued to move deeper. He kissed him slowly, for long agonizing moments, his cock stilling as he embedded himself all the way inside. "More than good. This is fucking perfection." Raising his head, he commanded, "Keep your eyes open, and looking into mine. I want to see every response, every feeling. I want it ALL."

Justin slightly grunted, uncertain if he could manage that. The feel of Brian's bare cock inside of him was driving him out of his mind. He had never anticipated anything feeling this good. One thought kept reverberating through him - this was just the beginning. They would be living their married life like this now. It was unbelievable… and the best future he could have ever imagined. Keeping his eyes open and fixed on Brian, his hands reached out to clutch at Brian's back, wishing he could keep him moving in and out of him forever. He didn't want this moment to end.

Brian determinedly kept his eyes held fast on Justin's face. He wanted to kiss him, touch him everywhere, but they had all night for that, and the rest of their lives together. Right now he just wanted to absorb the overall bliss and excitement on Justin's face. Never had he been more beautiful to him. He wanted to remember this special joining forever, celebrating the fact that this was how it would be for them now. He didn't ever want to go back. "Let go of my back and reach your arms above your head."

Barely able to understand Brian's words as he continued to be lost in sensation, Justin slowly released his grip on Brian's back, lifting his arms up, confused by what Brian's motive could be. He didn't have to wait long for his answer when Brian slid his hands up his sides, brushing quickly over his distended nipples and up to lace their hands together. Justin moaned. "I love you so much, Brian."

"I know you do." Sweat beginning to drench his skin, Brian knew he wouldn't be able to prolong this much longer. In this instance he wished he could. "Move with me, Justin. Focus on how good I feel inside of you and come with me."

Justin knew he would have no problem in doing that. He had been holding a thin grasp on his control for the last few moments, not wanting to finish before Brian. He loved it when they released simultaneously. Something about it was immensely hot to him, and he knew Brian felt the same. "I won't last much longer, Brian. B-been trying to hold it back."

His hands tightening around Justin's, Brian began to wildly thrust into his husband, moans escaping at the feel of the constant gripping on his cock. "Don't hold back. Come now-"

Keeping his eyes fixed on Brian's face transforming into the ecstasy his release was evoking, Justin gave himself over to Brian and the same mind numbing bliss, his body quivering as the sensations flowed through him, his heart and mind in complete harmony with the beautiful man he now called husband. His legs still shaking in the aftermath, Justin found himself in awe of the purely sensual and satiated look on Brian's face, while knowing Brian wouldn't be sated for long. He never was… and he loved that variable in him, as he had come to love everything about this man.

In slight sorrow, Brian pulled himself out of Justin, and rolled them onto their sides, wishing he could keep them joined together indefinitely… but not far gone enough to verbalize the lesbionic thought, Brian decided nothing could be more perfect than this. As Justin placed his head on his chest, Brian wrapped his arms around him, his eyes once again straying to the gorgeous painting Justin had created. He would display Justin's work proudly, knowing his heart would be moved each time he looked at it. The creation was filled with such love it was gripping.

To the world he would remain the fierce, forbidding Sultan, fair but stern to those that violated the rules of the land. Inside of these walls he would be a loving and protective husband and father. Justin had changed his life and his outlook in so many ways. He had the feeling those changes were only just beginning. Stroking his hand along Justin's back, he smiled as his precious husband snuggled in closer. Brian found himself eagerly anticipating the future and everything their life together would bring. He was already the most wealthy of men… however, now he was richest beyond his wildest dreams. Whether he often spoke the words or not, he knew he had love to thank for that. No matter what adventures awaited them in the days, months, and years to come, Brian knew he would forever be grateful for the bizarre fate that had brought Justin into his life.

Sultan's possession always... but so much more. Although, he ruled the beauteous land of Al Duran, his husband was the ruler of his heart.

END

 _ **A/N: *Sniff, sniff* We reach the end of this journey. I do hope you have enjoyed it. I will miss my time in this world. I can't tell you how much. This ended a bit more fluffy than I would have anticipated... but the Sultan evolved so much throughout the course of this series. All thanks to his love for a special blond. :)**_


End file.
